Hégémonie Conquête ?
by ThalionR
Summary: Problème à priori, les derniers chapitres ne contiennent pas les caractères accentués... du coup certaines phrases sont difficilement compréhensibles voir désagréables. En attendant la résolution de ce problème, je ne publierai pas les chapitres suivants.
1. Une nouvelle ère

Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'ouest, se couchant derrière l'horizon marin de la baie toute proche du sanctuaire. Le léger vent d'été apportait des senteurs agréables jusqu'aux marches même de l'escalier menant sur le chemin des douze maisons du zodiaque, et les quelques bruits du soir ne troublaient pas la sérénité de l'instant. Quelques cliquetis d'armures, conversations lointaines, bruissements d'insectes, rires détendus de deux gardes rentrant de patrouilles ... non, rien ne ressortait de la paix du sanctuaire pour Kirhümalhia. Du haut de l'escalier menant à son temple, il laissait trainer son regard perçant sur tous les recoins du spectacle du sanctuaire d'Athéna se préparant à passer une nuit paisible. Après sa traditionnelle inspection, il se détourna, traversa le grand hall et entra dans les quartiers privés du temple du Bélier. Sa cape immaculée flottait encore légèrement lorsqu'il la dégrafa de ses épaules, avant de concentrer son cosmos un bref instant. Un simple flash lumineux, et son armure d'or retourna à son urne. Ses sandales émettaient un son feutré sur le lourd tapis rouge venu d'Inde, et il se surprit, comme tous les soirs depuis 10 ans, à apprécier le confort de sa demeure, à apprécier la chance d'avoir été choisi par le pope pour remplacer Mü, son maître disparu pendant la guerre contre Hadès.

Il portait parfois son statut de chevalier d'or comme un terrible fardeau : égaler son ancien mentor était une lourde tache, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait mérité son titre. Sa puissance n'avait plus rien à envier à celle des anciens chevaliers, et n'avait jamais été remise en question par ses pairs actuels. Parfois, dans ses périodes de doutes, une voix venue d'ailleurs lui susurrait dans ses rêves :

- Dis-moi Kiki ... non Kirhümalhia, je ne peux plus t'appeler kiki désormais ... pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'es pas digne de ton titre ? N'étais-tu pas, de toutes façons, destiné à me succéder ?

- Oui maître ... mais jamais je n'aurais cru devoir le faire si vite, soupira l'atlante.

- Tu es fort Kirhümalhia, plus fort encore que je ne l'étais, reprit doucement la voix, sans doute même plus puissant que mon ancien maître Sion ...

- Je le sais ... je sens mon pouvoir, mais je n'en éprouve pas les limites ... je ne sais pas comment ...

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, répondit la voix de Mü. Contente-toi de concentrer ton attention sur ton cosmos et ton armure, la conscience de tes limites te viendra au fur et à mesure … si limites il y a bien sûr, termina la voix avec amusement

Et voilà ... cela finissait toujours comme cela ... L'admiration de l'esprit de son maître, si ce n'était pas une divagation personnelle, le mettait mal à l'aise, tout comme celle de ses pairs Chevaliers, d'or, d'argent ou de bronze. Un seul homme au sanctuaire semblait pouvoir rester impassible face à lui. Le grand Pope Kanon. Le chevalier du Bélier se souvenait comment, dix ans avant, il avait reparu aux limites de la mort dans la grande salle d'Athéna, entouré des armures d'or, certaines quasiment détruites, et des armures des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ayant disparu, comme Seiya ou Orphé. La déesse était repartie, avait-il dit, sans pouvoir expliquer comment lui, Kanon, était revenu, ni où Athéna et ses autres chevaliers pouvaient être allés. Aucun autre n'était ressorti du monde d'Hadès, personne n'était revenu. Et après avoir pansé ses blessures, Kanon fut désigné à l'unanimité, bon gré malgré puisque de toutes façons aucun des chevaliers présents n'avait la prétention de pouvoir surpasser le Chevalier d'or. Et il fallait reconnaitre que l'ancien renégat ne ménageait pas sa peine pour reprendre la charge. Tous les sujets passaient par lui, et son énergie semblait sans limites. Dans le panel de ses responsabilités se trouvait la tâche d'entrainer les remplaçants des chevaliers d'or disparus, les futurs bronzes et argents étant sous la responsabilité de Shina. Une fois ceux ci devenus suffisamment puissants dans la maîtrise de leur cosmos, il les laissa expérimenter eux-mêmes les liens avec leur constellation protectrice, ce qui ne se passa pas sans mal au tout début.

Si Huriis du Capricorne apprivoisa rapidement Excalibur, héritage mythologique du Chevalier d'or dont il était maintenant l'incarnation, les expérimentations de certains comme Najilla du Verseau, ou Tanyuë de la vierge comptèrent au nombre des catastrophes les plus retentissantes du sanctuaire en temps de paix. Lors de l'explosion de son cosmos, Tanyuë faillit anéantir son temple, ainsi que ceux, tout proches, du lion et du scorpion. Mis à part ces erreurs de parcours, le sanctuaire reprenait des forces, redevenait une puissance avec laquelle il fallait compter. Et Kanon incarnait cette puissance. Mais les anciens du sanctuaire se souvenait de son passé, de sa trahison envers leur déesse, et nombre d'entre eux évitaient sa compagnie. Seul Kirhümalhia lui rendait visite quotidiennement. Mais de tous les habitants d'alors du sanctuaire, il était le seul à avoir vu Kanon s'interposer entre le trident de Poséidon et Athéna.

Le Bélier s'installa devant son bureau, alluma son ordinateur ainsi que son installation audio, et une douce musique classique envahi la pièce. Il songea un moment à rendre visite à Nathalie, Chevalier d'or du cancer avec laquelle il avait noué une relation conflictuelle. "Ces françaises ... un jour oui un jour non, le lendemain peut être ..." pensa-t-il. Ces disputes étaient pourtant d'agréables perspectives, elles présageaient souvent de bons moments de réconciliations. La française, Nathalie Dengil était la dernière arrivée au sanctuaire parmi les 9 chevaliers d'or actuels. Elle s'était présentée d'elle même devant les gardes, entourée d'une nuée de serviteurs de toutes sortes, exigeant « SUR LE CHAMPS !! » d'être conduite devant le maître des lieux, arguant du fait qu'elle avait été « appelée » par une certaine Athéna dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé (« qui pourrait vouloir porter le prénom d'une divinité grecque … c'était d'un kitch … »). Amusée par la forte personnalité, et avec une légère intuition malgré l'absence de précédent quand à ce genre d'appel, Marine avait conduit la jeune fille auprès du Pope. Aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup parlé, mais quelques années plus tard, le jour de ses vingt ans, Nathalie avait ceint l'armure d'or du cancer. Elle reprit même le surnom de son prédécesseur, sans pour autant y ajouter ses habitudes macabres et déplacées. Néanmoins Kanon et Kirhümalhia devaient convenir qu'elle était l'une des plus redoutables femme chevalier que le sanctuaire eut connu, et certainement la plus inflexible. Et aussi redoutable qu'elle soit, sa pluie de longs cheveux blonds platines était aussi hypnotique que son pouvoir. Non pas qu'elle fut sculpturale ou d'une beauté explosive, mais son pouvoir, son agressivité, et son visage de marbre combinés avec son ardeur à plaire lorsqu'elle avait une cible en vue donnaient une femme en tous points irrésistible. En tout cas le Bélier n'avait pas résisté plus que ses autres conquêtes. Mais il tirait une certaine satisfaction de l'abandon par sa pair de ses autres amants la semaine suivant la nuit où ils se retrouvèrent dans le même lit. Non pas qu'il fut d'un naturel jaloux, il avait connu nombre de jeunes femmes avant elle, et il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, enfin pas au sens conventionnel tout du moins. Mais tout de même, dompter pour lui seul cette furia de pouvoir et de féminité, au moins pour un temps, lui apportait un certain sentiment de satisfaction. Il se demanda distraitement si un jour il aurait l'occasion d'en parler avec elle, ou si, comme les autres auparavant, cette relation se terminerait d'elle même, sans bruits ni pleurs, sans fracas ni sensibleries à l'instar de ce qui arrivait souvent entre Chevaliers. Fredonnant tranquillement, il surfa un instant sur internet, prenant connaissance des nouvelles du monde des hommes normaux, avant de se restaurer de fruits secs et de viandes diverses. Un verre de vin rouge sang en main, il parcouru son temple comme il le faisait chaque soir, examinant sa structure, gommant les quelques imperfections issues des ravages du temps par une simple onde de son cosmos, et finalement las, décida de se coucher sans attendre. Mais sur le seuil de sa chambre, il vit que sa française avait une autre idée sur la question. Elle l'attendait, la moue boudeuse habituelle affichée sur son visage délicat, allongée sur son lit très légèrement vêtue, un verre de son propre vin blanc de bourgogne à la main. Avec un sourire, le puissant chevalier d'or du Bélier vida son verre, et se prépara mentalement à passer une nuit très intéressante.

* * *

Tanyuë, Tibétain et accessoirement chevalier d'or de la vierge de son état, était perplexe. Ce qui, pour quelqu'un portant cette armure, n'était pas un fait coutumier. Il venait de passer le mois entier assis en tailleur dans la grande salle de son temple de la vierge, à projeter des ondes de son cosmos partout sur la planète, des ondes légères et délicatement inquisitrices, et à part la traditionnelle résistance du sanctuaire d'Asgard, ainsi que le bouclier érigé du général Sorenthe de Poséidon, il ne percevait rien. Rien du tout. Enfin rien d'anormal qui eut pu attirer l'intuition d'un chevalier de son pouvoir. Non pas que sa manière de parcourir le monde fut infaillible, après tout, il était le premier à avoir réalisé cela. Mais généralement, les problèmes avec une répercussion sur son cosmos. Les soucis traditionnels, comme un chevalier renégat, un humain ouvert au cosmos semant la panique … ce genre de pépins affichait une nuance colorée de rouge dans son esprit. Sorenthe, se prêtant au jeu après avoir obtenu la promesse de Tanyuë de lui apprendre cette technique, était perçu comme une ombre grise, menaçante et terriblement puissante. Le Chevalier d'or ne doutait pas des paroles de son pope, qui le décrivait comme un ennemi redoutable, contre lequel perdre était une issue possible pour la plupart des Chevaliers du sanctuaire. Enfin ces expériences lui avait permis d'affiner sa perception du monde, mais rien … rien de notable. Quoique … là ? il fronça les sourcils. Une sorte … de tache dans sa perception spirituelle. Et juste à coté, un cosmos puissant, très puissant. Celui de Sean Ribbson, Chevalier d'argent du cerbère.

* * *

New York, la grande pomme. Dans les bas fonds de Manhattan la vie citadine a repris ses droits depuis longtemps, comme partout sur la côte Atlantique des Etats Unis, même après les inondations terribles subies quelques années auparavant. Des milliers de morts, des dizaines de milliers de blessés et de sans abris, une économie au bord du Crash, mais peu à peu, un semblant d'ordre qui revient. Enfin d'un point de vue issu du cerveau détaché d'un président dans son bureau ovale. Parce que sur le terrain, c'est la guerre. La guerre des nouveaux patrons du crime et de la rue, la guerre pour exploiter ce qui reste du désarroi des hommes après l'attaque de Poséidon. Cela bien sûr, personne ne la perçoit comme telle, un cataclysme naturel rien de plus. Dévastateur, mais naturel. Et c'est la force de ce monde de pouvoir s'aveugler lui même. Dans cette petite rue, un dealer refourgue sa merde coupée au cirage à des gosses avides de sensations, une vieille dame vends ses charmes anéantis par l'âge et le désespoir à ceux qui soit n'ont plus les moyens de voir autre chose, soit ont trouvé une nouvelle forme de plaisirs contestables. La vieille dame y passera dans l'indifférence générale, la tête éclatée contre un mur. Certes, il aurait pu l'empêcher, il pourrait réduire ces idiots cupides ou dérangés en pulpes sanglantes sans que personne n'y puisse quoique ce soit. Mais le désavantage de son énorme pouvoir, est de devoir suivre les ordres de son Pope. Alors Sean passe, comme les autres, à coté du massacre répugnant. Son grand gabarit lui assure une relative tranquillité, sa longue chevelure brune en bataille et son regard bleu acier inflexible complètent sa panoplie « anti cons » comme il l'appelle. Vêtu d'un ample imperméable, il marche tranquillement les mains dans les poches, un mégot puant aux lèvres. Il soupire lorsqu'une idiote au caractère bien trempé, venu prêcher les vertus de l'honnêteté, du travail et de la civilisation dans ce quartier se fait agresser par trois jeunes de 13 ans, juste parce qu'elle est venue en jupe relativement sexy. Avec un léger sourire désabusé, il lance un flux d'air puissamment contrôlé par son cosmos, et les jeunes se retrouvent au sol sans comprendre pourquoi. Juste le temps pour l'écervelée de déguerpir. Sean a passé de longues années au sanctuaire, entre les griffes de Shina. Elle ne lui a rien épargné, et son corps aurait pu rompre bien des fois. Mais il teint bon. Et sa récompense fut totale lorsqu'il endossa son armure d'argent. Il était fort, très fort. Puissant aussi dans sa maîtrise du cosmos. Il sentait le 7ème sens comme un élément lointain, comme une sensation diffuse, frustrante parce que se refusant à lui pour le moment, mais il n'était pas pressé, et un jour, il serait assez fort pour défier un chevalier d'or lors d'un entrainement …enfin, en son for intérieur, il en était persuadé … bon dans longtemps certes, mais un jour qui sait. Il venait de retrouver la principale avenue, lorsqu'une force le prit par surprise et l'attira en arrière. D'un mouvement ample, il se libère de ces « bras » invisibles qui le retiennent d'un coup du tranchant de la main, et la fraction de seconde suivante, il s'est retourné pour faire face … et recevoir un coup en plein visage. Son nez éclate, et il sent la fracture sur sa mâchoire, une explosion de douleur lancinante. Une multitude de coup à la poitrine et à l'abdomen font éclater plusieurs de ses cotes, et un dernier coup l'envoi se fracasser contre un mur. Décidément, il déteste cette ville. Il ouvre un œil tuméfié, et voit une silhouette souriante, une femme visiblement. « Quelle force elle a, pense-t-il, et quelle paire de …. » il ne peut poursuivre sa réflexion d'un degré philosophique proche de Platon, la femme vient de lui lancer une sorte d'attaque d'énergie pourpre. Mais le chevalier du cerbère l'évite, et vient se placer à une vitesse foudroyante derrière son assaillante. Celle ci passe de la satisfaction narquoise à la stupeur, et elle se retourne pour assener son poing à celui qu'elle considérait comme une victime facile la micro seconde précédente. Mais celui ci bloque son bras, et lui fait une simple clef.

« Désolé ma belle, mais on m'a déjà fait bien pire » sont ses seuls mots, et il lui propulse son attaque la plus meurtrière dans l'abdomen. A cette distance, les dégâts ne pardonnent pas, et la cage abdominale de la femme explose sous l'impact. Celle ci crache un filet de sang, et prend une seconde attaque qui lui fait exploser la plupart des os du crane. « Ha oui au fait, chez nous les femmes sont parfois pires que les hommes … donc forcément, nous autres chevaliers n'avons pas vraiment de retenue … c'est le progrès sociétal j'imagine.» termine-t-il avec un grand sourire, quelque peu gâché par une petite gerbe de sang. Elle l'a tout de même bien amoché cette tigresse, et quelle résistance elle a ; la plupart des femmes de ce monde, même parmi celles dotées d'un cosmos, serait passée ad patres après un coup pareil. Il la tient par le col, mais celle ci est totalement vaincue. Morte s'il la laisse comme cela. Et bien entendu, cette idiote ne pouvait pas l'attaquer en Grèce. Ici, les gens vont poser des questions, il va devoir montrer son armure, faire intervenir l'agent du sanctuaire à l'ONU, grosso modo, emmerder tout le monde. Et s'il emmerde tout le monde, il va prendre une soufflante par son supérieur direct. Et son supérieur direct est Huriis Hakanthis, Chevalier d'or du Capricorne en titre, en d'autres mots, un cador du sanctuaire, un gros bonnet aussi puissant que Dieu en personne pour la plupart des gens, Sean compris. Autant dire qu'il préfère éviter la soufflante … Mais elle est vraiment bien roulée la petite. Et plutôt costaud, pense-t-il en tachant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses côtes fracturées. « Bordel tu pouvais pas être un connard de mec gros et moche non ? ». Avec un soupir, il prend son portable, et transpire un peu à l'idée de ce qu'il va prendre.

* * *

- Elle s'est fait massacrer, fit la première femme un peu inquiète, regardant la scène du toi de l'immeuble voisin

- tu t'attendais à quoi, demanda sarcastiquement la seconde ? à une balade de santé ? ce sont des chevaliers d'Athéna sombre idiote, tu sais, ceux qui ont battu Poséidon, Hadès …

- Arrêtes, tu sais pertinemment qu'ils ne s'en sont sortis que grâce à Athéna, et uniquement grâce à elle. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là …

- Ne les rends qu'un peu moins redoutables. Tu te trompes Aeisis, ces chevaliers sont puissants, et je dirais même qu'ils compensent l'absence de présence au combat de leur déesse par une puissance intrinsèque supérieure à celle de leurs ainés.

- Shanys ne va pas être satisfaite, reprit la première avec une moue mi contrariée mi effrayée.

- Peu importe, nous avons notre première réponse, et ce Sean du Cerbère est bien le chevalier qu'il nous fallait dans un premier temps. On ne doit pas les sous-estimer, et cette imbécile nous aura au moins servi à confirmer ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Meiya ?

- On la surveille un peu, on la tire de là si possible, ou on l'achève. Mais elle ne doit pas parler.

- Bien ! je me charge de ça.

Les deux fines silhouettes descendirent tranquillement par l'escalier de service, passant derrière le chevalier du Cerbère, chevalier qui ne remarqua rien sinon d'un regard distrait, deux passantes pas désagréables à regarder. Au téléphone de Sean, un Chevalier de Bronze, Axel du loup, successeur de Nachi mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme, lui raconte les dernières joyeusetés après le tremblement de terre au Mexique. Décidément, tout part en sucette sur cette planète ….


	2. Un étrange ennemi

- Allez sortez de là !! S'exclama Fiona, Chevalier d'argent de la Lyre, soulevant sans efforts apparents la plaque de bétons, plaque qui avait menacé d'écraser cinq jeunes, apparemment orphelins et à la rue, dans cette petite avenue de Beyrouth. Elle se tourna vers les mômes, peu enclins à bouger, visiblement partagés entre la gratitude et la peur de ce visage, certes angélique quelques instants auparavant, plutôt tendance découpeuse de briques avec les dents à ce moment précis. Fiona Messarine, Italienne de son état, mais surtout fille d'Escort-girl désaxée par l'alcool et la drogue, n'aurait jamais du être chevalier. Seulement voilà, un certain Kirhümalia du Bélier était intervenu après l'explosion de son cosmos, alors qu'elle ramassait le dernier d'une longue liste de sévices corporels de la part de sa peu recommandable maman, et du non plus recommandable petit ami de celle ci. Elle était en train de les faire joliment rôtir à petit feu, une lueur démente accrochée à son regard, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce sordide qui leur servait de demeure. Il n'était pas vraiment plus vieux qu'elle à l'époque, seulement 14 ans, mais sa présence était déjà renversante. Il lui avait parlé sur un ton égal, mais la jeune fille avait perçu la chaleur et la compassion qui l'habitait derrière ce masque de devoir. Ses propositions étaient claires, elle le suivait dans un endroit appelé le sanctuaire, où il l'envoyait dans un monde meilleur tout de suite. Tentée par la seconde proposition, elle avait finalement accepté de le suivre lorsqu'il lui eut fermement promis qu'aucun homme ne poserait les mains sur les parties intimes de son corps sans son autorisation à elle. Bon, elle lui en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir oublié de lui parler de Shina et Marine, mais après avoir réussi à gagner son armure, cela n'importait finalement pas vraiment. Le petit plus de son existence était son entente avec Jabu, chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne, avec qui elle faisait équipe la plupart du temps. Chevalier correct, pas désagréable à regarder, il avait gagné la confiance de la jeune femme en devenant son mentor en terme de combat au corps à corps, sans l'usage du cosmos. Dans ce domaine, il avait progressé de manière fulgurante selon son entourage, et ce dès la nouvelle de la disparition d'Athéna. Il semblait clair que cet événement avait brisé quelque chose chez lui, mais il n'avait pas renoncé à son armure, ce qu'avaient fait plusieurs autres survivants après la dernière guerre sainte. Et comme il ne semblait toujours pas pouvoir gagner en puissance par l'usage du cosmos, il s'était concentré sur la formation physique au combat des nouvelles recrues arrivant en assez grand nombre ces dernières années. Son amitié avec Fiona, et leur entente en mission ne surprirent finalement personne, Jabu avait de l'expérience et des reflexes, Fiona de la puissance et de la hargne. Mais tous deux furent étonnés lorsque le Pope leur confia, en personne, la tâche de se rendre à Beyrouth afin d'enquêter sur une étrange cosmo-énergie ressentie par le Chevalier d'or de la vierge quelques minutes auparavant. Bien entendu, ils avaient carte-blanche pour enquêter, à l'inverse de Sean du Cerbère ou de Ramius de l'ours, parfois un peu trop créatifs pour agir sans ordres précis. Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se trouver au centre d'un cataclysme sismologique de cette importance seulement quelques heures après leur arrivée. Ils avaient tout de suite détecté cet étrange cosmos qui inondait un petit quartier populaire de la ville, invisible pour le commun des mortels, mais particulièrement déplaisant pour les deux Chevaliers. Mais une fois sur place, ce cosmos avait disparu, et les tremblements de terre avaient commencé. N'ayant pas reçu d'ordres précis sur le "quoi faire" en cas de problèmes, ils avaient tant bien que mal participé aux actions de sauvetage après la première secousse, mais depuis cinq autres avaient frappé. Aussi sauvaient-ils ce qu'ils pouvaient. Et en l'occurrence, entre les tremblements de terre et Fiona, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Jabu lui observait la dévastation depuis le toit branlant d'un petit immeuble, ne craignant pas vraiment qu'il s'effondre, mais surveillant précautionneusement son évacuation. Il supervisait les actions de Fiona, lui communiquant par de brève impulsions cosmiques les endroits où son regard affuté détectait des personnes à secourir. Il s'amusait tout de même des réactions excédées de sa consœur, qui semblait prendre cette catastrophe pour une insulte personnelle quant à sa première mission décidée par le pope en personne. Celle ci faisait la navette entre les rues adjacentes sous sa direction, et le duo fonctionnait bien. La vitesse supérieure du chevalier d'argent lui permettait d'accomplir ce que seul il eût du mal à réaliser, tandis que sa perception bien plus développée guidait l'action. Mais avant tout, il guettait le moindre signe d'activité du cosmos qui avait disparu. A sa connaissance, seuls les chevaliers d'or pouvaient dissimuler leur énergie, lui n'avait jamais pu y arriver. Fiona non plus ne disposait pas de ce talent. Et si leur cible disposait du même type de pouvoirs qu'un chevalier d'or, la situation pouvait devenir bien plus dangereuse que prévue. Se laissant tomber de l'immeuble sur lequel il était perché, il glissa jusqu'au sol, quelques morceaux de pierre rebondissant sur son armure. Le Chevalier d'argent à la lyre le rejoignait déjà en maugréant, alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur aux environs. Si la hiérarchie traditionnelle en chevalerie était quelque peu mise à mal, Fiona ne semblait pas en faire une maladie. Jabu était un excellent équipier, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu diriger l'action en cours mieux que lui.

- Ca doit faire trente quarante minutes depuis la dernière non ? lança-t-elle

- A peu près quarante oui …

- Il y en aura d'autres ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sismologue, mais les intervalles étaient plus courts entre chaque secousse. Je pense que c'est fini, du moins pour ça, soupira Jabu.

- Pour ça ? Fit Fiona en levant un sourcil.

- Ce n'est qu'un début, j'en ai le sentiment. Quelque chose de grave va se produire dans un futur très proche, répondit le bronze songeur.

- Je ne ressens rien, marmonna Fiona dubitative.

- Moi non plus … ce n'est qu'une intuition.

Elle lui lança un bref sourire, auquel il répondit, et tous deux reprirent leurs recherches. Il fallait trouver la source de ce cosmos étrange. Leurs sens en éveil, ils prenaient garde aux journalistes qui affluaient vers le centre de la ville. Leur présence n'était pas un secret, mais ils préféraient éviter ceux dont le travail n'avait finalement qu'un résultat dans le monde des Chevaliers, leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Après quelques heures de recherches, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient perdu la trace. Moroses, ils retournèrent ensemble à leur hôtel, sans s'être débarrassés de leur armure. Mieux valait rester prudent. Le tenancier, un homme bien en chair, les observa avec un peu d'affolement, reconnaissant au moins les Chevaliers pour ce qu'ils étaient, le tournoi Galactique ayant appris cela au commun des mortels. Le regard et la brève explication de Fiona sur les possibles répercussions de leur déplaisir termina de lui faire comprendre qu'un retour à la bienheureuse ignorance quant à l'identité réelle de ses clients, ainsi qu'une propension de bon aloi à la discrétion serait sa meilleure assurance vie.

* * *

Dire que Sean était désappointé relevait du doux euphémisme.

- Toi qui t'attendais à une engueulade, murmura-t-il, et maintenant voilà que je dois escorter mademoiselle Chevalièriscide en puissance à l'hosto.

Le ton sec du chevalier d'or du capricorne n'avait souffert d'aucunes contestations, et il était vrai qu'Huriis avait promit à son subalterne de régler les ennuis administratifs. Installé dans l'ambulance, il pensait à l'attaque qui attendait le flic en face de lui, flic qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, lorsqu'il recevrait le message de laisser son « prisonnier » tranquille, et que de toutes façons le monde tournerait bien mieux s'il rentrait s'occuper de sa femme et de ses gosses.

- Dis donc Ribbson, aboya ledit flic, je rêve ou je t'ai dit de la fermer y a pas deux minutes ?

Sean leva les yeux sur son vis à vis, et pria Athéna que ce gros con fasse la connerie d'essayer de lui envoyer son arme de ceinture dans la mâchoire. Quitte à se faire engueuler au sanctuaire, autant qu'il y ait une raison valable.

- Oui officier … Johns c'est ça ??

- Ouais connard, gronda l'officier, et si je t'entends maugréer, je te fais sauter les dents. J'aime pas les enculés qui s'attaquent aux femmes.

Sean eut un sourire intérieur. Moi j'aime pas les femmes qui peuvent écrabouiller un connard dans ton genre en moins d'une seconde, pensa-t-il très fort. Sauf si elles portent une armure de Chevalier d'Athéna … et encore … Cette journée avait vraiment tourné à la foire. Le flic passait par-là, avait remarqué le grand jeune homme et la femme étendue sur le seul devant lui, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il avait appelé du renfort et des secours, mais seule une ambulance était venue. Visiblement les autres flics étaient retenus en ville à cause d'une espèce d'illuminé qui prêchait la fin du monde, et pour parachever le tableau, la voiture de police de l'agent Johns était tombée en panne. Le seul problème dans cette affaire, du moins du point de vue des flics, était que le néo-prophète semblait escorté par une nuée de fidèles qui avait vraisemblablement un problème coté cerveau. Du point de vue de Sean, c'était plutôt la sensation étrange que cette journée dans la grosse pomme n'avait pas finie de lui créer des surprises. Il s'était arrangé pour se soigner comme il pouvait, le flic ayant ordonné aux ambulanciers de le « laisser se démerder ». Un ruban solide autour des côtes, quelques gouttes d'alcool sur la figure pour désinfecter les plaies, plus quelques renforts énergétiques issus de son cosmos avait déjà fait pas mal pour lui redonner apparence humaine. Il allait repenser à Mexico et à son pote Axel, quand le flic le saisi par le col, et lui envoya son haleine puante au visage.

- Tu sais mec ! Si je t'éclatais le crane à coup de talon, juste là comme ça, personne n'y trouverait rien à redire.

- ….

- Et me regarde pas comme ça ducon ! Tiens !

Le flic lui envoya son poing dans le visage … qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Sean regarda l'homme au-delà de son poing, et, à la stupeur de celui-ci, lui prit le poignet qu'il écarta doucement. Celui là allait comprendre, tant pis pour les emmerdes. Il fit briller son cosmos légèrement, et regarda le flic droit dans les yeux, avec une expression qui aurait rendu fier l'animal légendaire représentant sa constellation. Le flic terrorisé transpirait à grosses gouttes.

- Ecoutes moi bien, minable, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. » Il accentua la pression sur le poignet juste d'un rien. « Tu vas rester sage maintenant. Tu vas te taire, et tu vas arrêter de me les casser » il accentua encore, jusqu'entendre un gémissement du flic dont les os commençaient à rompre. Il le relâcha. « C'est compris ?

- Ou …. Oui, réussi à gémir le flic en suant comme un bœuf.

- Parfait.

Il se rassit, même pas soulagé d'avoir fait crever ce crétin de trouille. Il observa la fille un moment, et avisa que l'ambulancier le dévisageait comme s'il faisait face à un serpent venimeux. Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'intention du type afin qu'il continue à maintenir sa victime en vie, le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital, ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Enfin rasséréné, le Chevalier d'argent laissa trainer son regard sur la ville qui défilait à toute allure au travers de la vitre. Des fumées, de grands bruits … non, tout ça n'était vraiment pas normal, même pour cette ville. Quelque chose clochait, plus que d'habitude, et il aurait donné cher pour savoir quoi. Cette fille ne devait pas être totalement étrangère au problème, il n'aurait pas cette chance. Une femme qui ferait pâlir Shina de jalousie, qui en plus savait se battre, et dotée d'une cosmo-énergie correcte … le rêve quoi. Au détail près qu'elle avait essayé de lui régler son compte, mais « personne n'est parfait, donc bon …. »

* * *

Kirhümalia était étendu sur son lit, un simple drap de soie couvrant ses jambes, et dégustait un verre de champagne, appréciant la finesse des bulles, savourant la fraicheur de la boisson, contemplant le corps détourné de Nathalie, endormie à son coté. L'avantage d'être un chevalier était qu'une nuit de sexe sauvage ne faisait pas perler la moindre goutte de transpiration, évitant cette ennuyeuse réaction physiologique qui faisait souvent … tache à défaut d'autre qualificatif, dans le décor. Sa respiration régulière, la courbure de ses épaules … un sourire satisfait planait encore sur son visage lorsqu'il se levait, passait une simple tunique de lin blanc, et se rendait devant son ordinateur. Encore des nouvelles alarmistes d'un peu partout. Encore des catastrophes ici et là. Et rien. Pas plus que Tanyuë ou Kanon, il n'avait d'explication sur ces cosmos qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient soudain, déclenchant invariablement des problèmes dans le monde des hommes. Un bruit très léger lui fit dresser l'oreille, et un vague pli de concentration barra son front. Mais non, ce n'était qu'Huriis qui arrivait aux portes de son temple, sa cosmo-énergie juste déployée de sorte qu'il ne la sente qu'éveillé. Ce Chevalier d'or en était presque gênant de courtoisie. Il sorti de ses appartement privés, et alla accueillir son confrère qui arrivait.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop ? j'ai vu de la lumière dans tes appartements alors …

- Du tout, répondit le Bélier avec un sourire. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- L'un de mes chevaliers a eu un problème a New York, annonça Huriis sur un ton grave.

- Sean ? Fit le Bélier surpris.

- Oui, Sean. Il s'est fait attaqué par une femme, une femme disposant d'un cosmos éveillé.

- Et il va …

- Bien, enfin autant que faire se peut. Selon ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas été trop gravement blessé, mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Et tu veux que je l'examine tout de suite, termina Kirhümalia.

- S'il te plait. J'aurais posé la question à Tanyuë, mais il était plongé dans une méditation profonde. Et tu sais comment il est …

Le Chevalier d'or du Bélier sourit, ferma les yeux un instant, et laissa son esprit voyager jusqu'au Etats Unis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rassura son pair.

- Il va bien. Quelques dégâts, mais rien de grave. Par contre la femme avec lui est salement amochée.

- Normal, fit modestement Huriis.

- Tu te laisses aller mon ami, ricana le Bélier, maintenant si tu permets, une certaine française me semble en voie de réveil.

- Merci Kirh, le capricorne utilisant inconsciemment l'abréviation qu'il utilisait alors qu'ils étaient tous deux apprentis.

- De rien, bonne nuit.

L'autre Chevalier reprenant la route des douze temples, Kirhümalia retourna dans ses quartiers. L'air ambiant restait imprégné des humeurs charnelles et il ne tarda guère à redonner vie à sa compagne endormie.

Bien plus tard, alors que Nathalie était retournée à son temple, Kirhümalia senti une présence au pied de la route, juste en bas de sa demeure. Et cette fois, pas de doutes, c'était hostile. La seconde suivante, il se trouvait à l'entrée de son temple, vêtu de son armure d'or, son cosmos déployé comme une barrière autour de lui. Là, en bas, une silhouette fluctuante vêtue d'une cape sombre flottant dans l'air troublé par ce cosmos malveillant. La silhouette fit un pas en direction de la première marche de l'escalier des douze maisons.

- Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites vraiment faire cela étranger, fit le Bélier. A moins bien sûr que tu n'ais une invitation du Pope, auquel cas je serais ravi de t'escorter jusqu'à lui.

- Et dans le cas contraire ? Répondit la silhouette sur un ton mielleux, clairement désagréable.

- Dans le cas contraire, poser le pied sur cette marche sera ton dernier acte en ce monde.

- Bien ! Tu as fait ton devoir en m'adressant ton avertissement. Je sais que je ne peux espérer vaincre le grand Chevalier d'or du Bélier, mais mes impératifs m'obligent à te défier malgré tout, dit la silhouette.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne puis te révéler quoique ce soit à mon sujet.

- Bien.

La silhouette acheva son premier pas, et la fraction de seconde suivante, le chevalier d'or s'était positionné face à lui, posant avec une étrange douceur la paume de sa main sur son abdomen. Le regard grave, Kirhümalia détailla avec toute la célérité que lui procuraient ses sens d'Atlantes aidés par son énorme cosmo-énergie, celui qui allait mourir sous ses coups. Mais rien … rien n'émanait de son adversaire, sinon malveillance. Il aperçu tout de même les yeux de l'être face à lui, des yeux exorbités, injectés de sang et d'un gris froid comme la mort. Un instant d'hésitation failli lui couter cher, l'autre ayant enfin réagi et expédié son poing environné d'énergie cosmique en direction de son visage. Mais la vague d'étoiles destructrices s'échappa finalement de sa main tendu, et le silence de la nuit fut instantanément empli des bruit de fracas d'armure, de déchirement des chairs et du cri de douleur. Propulsé par une force considérable, le corps de l'étranger s'encastra dans la roche environnante, ajoutant encore au carnage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retomber au sol, il était déjà récupéré avec douceur par le chevalier d'or qui l'allongea avec délicatesse sur le sol.

- Maintenant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi te lancer dans une bataille où tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre ?

- Peut-être parce que … répondit l'autre en crachant du sang, en me faisant tuer par toi, j'obtiens précisément ce qui me fait emporter la victoire, haleta-t-il.

Le Bélier fronça les sourcils.

- Je comprend la notion de sacrifice, même de sa propre vie, pour un idéal. Mais là …

- Tu verras, Bélier … soupira le mourant, ma mort est le premier coup qui vous exterminera tous, toi et les autres Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Si tu le dis. Souhaites-tu une inhumation particulière ?

- Inutile … mais tu as mon respect pour l'avoir demandé …

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Et devant un Chevalier d'or perplexe, la silhouette commença à s'étioler, comme gagnée par le temps. Elle s'écoula en poussière si fine que la simple brise la fit voleter tout autour du rocher où le corps avait rencontré son funeste destin. Kirhümalia détourna les yeux pour voir arriver trois autres chevaliers d'or, tous en armure. Il secoua la tête négativement, et se releva pour raconter à ses pairs ce qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

Tanyuë ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il avait ressenti un tel choc que sa méditation s'était interrompu d'un coup. Il n'avait pas le don de Pithiale, Chevalier de Bronze de Cassiopée, et il n'interpréta pas donc pas sa vision comme une prémonition. Mais l'image était nette, sans doute donc une scène en cours. En tout cas, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était certain. Il voulu bouger, mais sa longue méditation avait ankylosé tous ses muscles. Grimaçant, il parvint tout de même à lancer un signal par son cosmos en direction des autres maisons. Les autres chevaliers d'or arrivèrent avec toute la célérité imaginable pour ces êtres capables de se déplacer aussi vite que la lumière, et Najilla fut le premier à soutenir un Tanyuë perclus de crampes. Il lui lança un bref sourire en plaisantant :

- Rester un mois en méditation … la prochaine fois, il faudra prévenir, qu'on te dépoussière à l'occasion.

Le chevalier d'or de la vierge répondit par un pauvre sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux, et d'annoncer d'une voix grave

- Fiona et Jabu sont en grand danger à Beyrouth. Sean aussi, bien que différemment.

Les autres n'eurent aucune réaction attendant la suite.

- Il faut les aider …

Nathalie s'avançait déjà vers la sortie.

- Nathalie, nous ne pouvons pas y aller. Aucun de nous, souffla Elissandre des poissons, avec son accent méditerranéen.

- Pardon ? mais pourquoi …

- Tous les chevaliers d'or doivent rester au sanctuaire, je viens de recevoir cet ordre du Pope. Pithiale semble avoir eut une vision.

Tous les chevaliers présents fixèrent la dernière arrivée avec attention. Son teint halé et sa crinière d'ébène tranchait avec sa cape blanche, son port noble et altier attiraient immanquablement les regards. Les prémonitions de Pithiale de Cassiopée n'étaient jamais prise à la légère, même si techniquement elle était d'un rang inférieur aux neufs chevaliers présents dans le temple de la vierge.

- Si nous quittons le sanctuaire, si un seul d'entre nous quitte le sanctuaire, un grand malheur risque de nous frapper. Et, rajouta-t-elle fermement en levant la main, je n'ai pas d'autres détails.

Les Chevaliers d'or se fixèrent longuement entre eux, ruminant l'information, quand le Chevalier d'or Kansial du Lion se dirigea vers la sortie du temple.

- Andreas et Suzume iront à Beyrouth pour prêter main forte à Jabu et Fiona. Axel doit pouvoir faire le trajet rapidement depuis Mexico jusque New York. Si nous devons rester au sanctuaire, je pense que c'est la meilleure ligne de conduite.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête.

- Je leur passe le message tout de suite.

Fiona était allongée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, méditant sur les événements de la journée passée. Ni elle ni Jabu ne s'étaient attendus à être confronté à un tel cataclysme. Les informations locales faisaient état de plus de cinq cents morts, et de milliers de blessés. Et encore, disait-on à la télévision, il semblait que l'intervention miraculeuse de deux personnes étrangères aux capacités étonnantes avait fortement diminué le nombre de victimes. Elle coupa le son, et s'enfouit plus profondément sous ses draps. Le Pope devait être au courant maintenant. Et si le danger craint par Jabu était réel, il enverrait des renforts … quelques chevaliers supplémentaires, un chevalier d'or qui sait. N'y pouvant plus rien, elle ferma les yeux. Sans voir la lueur rouge sang qui illuminait ceux d'une silhouette à sa fenêtre, silhouette qui fixait le Chevalier d'argent avec une avidité malsaine.


	3. L'enlêvement

Rien ne transpirait de la transe dans laquelle Jabu semblait s'être plongé. Il restait immobile, les yeux fixant obstinément le plafond de sa chambre, sans écouter le déroulement de la fiction projetée sur sa télévision. L'hôtel avait eu de la chance, l'électricité fonctionnait encore, et le tenancier croulait sous les demandes d'hébergement. L'armée avait ramené l'ordre un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, une fois les dernières bribes du tremblement de terre passées, mais elle n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer totalement un tel cataclysme dans la capitale. Les secours internationaux devaient arriver sous peu, mais pour le moment, la grande ville était livrée à la lutte farouche pour la survie. Cependant, aucun incident n'avait atteint leur résidence, et pour cela, il s'estimait suffisamment satisfait. Et comme chaque soir depuis des années, le Chevalier de la Licorne luttait contre le sommeil, craignant de voir et de revoir les visages des Chevaliers disparus, mais plus que tout, craignant le revoir sa déesse qui était partie. Tout ça pour ça … le monde n'aurait-il pas mérité un long moment de paix, sous l'influence subtile d'une déesse aimante et dévouée ? Athéna et ses anciens protecteurs n'avaient-ils combattu que pour se retrouver privés d'une victoire par l'intermédiaire d'une vie heureuse ? Que diraient-ils s'ils voyaient cette terre pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus, dévastés par les répercussions des guerres saintes ? La guerre en Amériques, l'anéantissement du quart de la population chinoise par les bombes européennes, lancées en représailles de l'attaque des anciens territoires de Russie, Russie devenue l'alliée des occidentaux après le cataclysme survenu suite à la fonte des glaces du grand Nord, fonte résultante de la catastrophique dégradation d'Asgard … Ilda avait restauré le climat nordique après la guerre, mais maintenant, elle luttait pour sa survie, contre une maladie insidieuse transmise selon Flamme, par l'anneau maudit juste avant sa destruction lorsque l'artefact comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Sirène avait bien tenté de réveiller Poséidon un instant, afin de savoir si c'était vrai, et ensuite trouver comment la soigner, mais l'esprit du Seigneur des océans était trop profondément enfoui dans l'urne, et la disparition d'Athéna l'avait visiblement fait sombrer dans un sommeil sans retour … du moins pour quelques siècles. Et Flamme n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs pour remplacer sa sœur. Tout ça pour ça … le sanctuaire avait survécu, et s'était régénéré depuis la fin des hostilités, mais l'absence des dieux rendait les choses … compliquées pour les mortels. Comme si les forces de la nature, et les instincts meurtriers des humains, maintenant libérés des liens subtils tissés par les volontés divines, donnaient libres cours à une colère sans bornes. Le Pope avait fermement repris en main la situation, et les guerres étaient plus ou moins terminées, mais même Kanon ne pouvait commander à la planète elle-même. Et ces étranges cosmo-énergie ne faisaient qu'en rajouter à la confusion. Tout allait de travers. Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait que Fiona n'était pas loin d'être amoureuse de lui. Lui qui avait cessé d'être un homme dans le sens le plus profond du terme depuis si longtemps. Il était vide. Totalement vide. Tout lui était égal, et même s'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour faire ce qui devait être fait eut égard à son titre de Chevalier, il le faisait sans passion. Il l'avait compris le jour où son armure était tombée d'elle-même sur le sol, sans réaction. Ce jour là, dans un accès de désespoir, il semblait avoir disparu du groupe des vivants conscients. Et même ça ne l'avait pas effrayé. Maintenant, il laissait son cosmos donner l'étincelle qui alimentait sa fusion avec l'armure de la Licorne, il mettait ce qui lui restait d'ardeur dans sa relation avec Fiona, mais ça n'irait jamais au-delà. Il se sentait perdu pour les hommes. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas la jeune femme. Il l'aimerait s'il le fallait, physiquement au moins, et il jouerait le jeu avec elle, même si ce ne serait jamais plus qu'un simulacre pour lui. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il sentait le cosmos de la jeune femme de l'autre coté du mur, assoupi comme elle devait l'être elle-même. Il enviait la clarté limpide des pensées de Fiona malgré son passé horrible. S'il avait pu ressentir quelque chose, son cœur aurait bondi dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'avoir une compagne comme elle. Mais rien … rien du tout. Il lança tout de même une caresse teintée d'affection, ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait faire passer pour de l'affection, d'une simple onde cosmique. Mais cette fois ci, il n'y eut pas ce retour instinctif qui provenait de l'aura du Chevalier d'argent endormi. Il écarquilla les yeux, se redressant brusquement sur son séant. Le cosmos de Fiona venait de disparaître totalement.

* * *

Ce café était vraiment pourri … il faut dire que dans un hôpital, à part le personnel féminin, pas grand chose n'était du gout de Sean. Et vu l'état de son visage, il doutait que l'une ou l'autre des mignonnes petites infirmières circulant autour de lui ne lui accorde un petit moment privilégié dans un coin tranquille, sans qu'il soit obligé d'insister un peu, ou de forcer son talent. Ajoutez à cela que baiser avec une femme à moitié morte n'était pas particulièrement attractif … quoiqu'en y regardant bien, elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment bien foutue cette petite. Il détailla les cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs, encore un peu poisseux du sang qui avait giclé un peu partout, la courbe du drap qui se soulevait sous la respiration difficile de la patiente, et imagina un instant relever le drap et … il secoua la tête, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil de chambre.

- Bon dieu, j'suis en manque … dit-il tout bas. T'es un gros malade mon pauvre Sean.

Il eut un profond soupir.

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Fit une voix agréable, depuis la porte de la chambre.

Allons bon, une jolie blonde, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et vêtue d'une blouse de toubib en plus. Son plus grand fantasme, juste après la belle métis qui occupait le douzième temple du zodiaque.

- Non, pas particulièrement, répondit le Chevalier d'argent. J'ai mal un peu partout pour tout vous dire, ajouta-t-il en forçant un sourire qu'il espérait piteux.

Sans dire un mot, la femme se pencha sur lui et sorti une petite lampe de la forme d'un stylo. Il avait toujours trouvé ça curieux que les médecins s'intéressent d'abord aux yeux d'un type qui venait de prendre une méchante raclée. Mais ça tombait plutôt bien, vu de là, il avait le visage de la … dame ? demoiselle ? Pas d'alliance en tout cas … juste à proximité du sien.

- Serrez mon bras, rajouta la blonde … T. Jansen, disait la petite plaquette sur sa blouse. T. Terry ?? … En allongeant le bras de coté.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée miss T, pensa Sean.

Mais il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui semble s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion, fit la femme avec un léger sourire.

- Et encore j'suis passé entre les roues, acheva Sean rivant son regard à celui de sa proie. Si jamais Huriis apprend ça, j'suis mort ajouta-t-il pour lui-même dans le silence de son esprit. Mais là, c'est plus possible …

Il accentua son sourire, et déclencha son cosmos, faisant sournoisement trébucher la dame. Celle ci, bien évidemment, se retrouva dans ses bras en poussant un léger cri de surprise, mais elle ne rajouta rien. Le Chevalier d'argent avait déployé son pouvoir pour faire ressentir à cette pauvre petite mortelle combien il était dangereux, puissant, mystérieux … en un mot, irrésistible. C'était totalement discourtois et déloyal, ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la chevalerie, mais comme chaque fois, il se contenta d'estimer avoir assez ramassé aujourd'hui pour se permettre une consolation. Et si le boss n'était pas content … et bien ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait lui causer du tort. Quelques instant plus tard, la femme, Terry effectivement, et son bel et dangereux étalon était dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, s'envoyant férocement en l'air, tout en essayant de garder un silence de bon aloi. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la gente féminine était si attachée à s'envoyer les pires séducteurs de la terre, mais bon, il y trouvait son compte, et c'était déjà ça. De plus, cette femme n'avait pas vraiment la moindre chance de lui résister, toute hormone en fusion qu'elle était une fois l'aura d'attrait du cerbère déclenchée. La belle Terry et le Chevalier d'argent s'effondrèrent sur le sol carrelé après plus d'une demi-heure intensive, demi-heure durant laquelle son bipper sonna un nombre incalculable de fois. Si quelqu'un trouvait la mort à cause de ses ébats, la soufflante se transformerait en correction et personne en ce bas monde ne voulait recevoir une correction d'un chevalier d'or. Alors à chaque sonnerie, il avait pris un rythme plus tranquille le temps pour sa belle de jauger de la gravité de la chose, à chaque fois anodine visiblement. Soufflant de satisfaction, les deux amants restèrent un moment sur le sol plein de buée, et partagèrent une cigarette, en infraction avec la loi de tous les hôpitaux de cette planète. Mais la femme sembla reprendre ses esprits, et son visage exprima toute la désolation qu'elle ressentait après ce moment de total égarement. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et se morigéna copieusement … Sean lui souleva le visage par le menton, et la fixa un instant.

- Bravo, fit-elle avec un sourire sardonique. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu m'as fait, enfin avant d'entrer dans cette salle de bain, mais bravo pour cette réussite.

- J'ai du succès, admit modestement le Chevalier. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

- Et bien j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, fit Terry en se relevant. Ho ça l'était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui se faisait tremblante, mais je suis foutue maintenant.

Sean la regarda gravement, pensivement.

- Si je trouve un poste, ça sera dans un autre pays … quelque part où personne ne saura que le bon docteur Jansen se fait sauter par son premier cas un peu mignon venu … Et délaisse ses patients pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Sean ne dit rien, continuant de la fixer, pendant que Terry regardait dans le vague, se rhabillant comme elle pouvait.

- Enfin … t'es un bon coup, c'est déjà ça, acheva-t-elle avec un soupir et un pauvre sourire.

- Tu as de la famille ici ? Répliqua Sean, des attaches ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds moi, fit le jeune homme fermement.

- Non, personne, pas de parents vivants, et pas de mari si c'est ce que tu crains.

Sean eut un premier sourire, se redressa et la prit par les épaules.

- Dis moi, tu dois certainement déjà avoir vu ça à la télévision.

Il fit briller doucement l'aura de son cosmos.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Je suis un Chevalier, un Chevalier d'argent.

- Alors ça … fut tout ce que Terry put répondre, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne peux pas aller me dénoncer et raconter partout que je t'ai influencé … enfin pas si je tiens à ma peau, et c'est le cas.

- CONNARD !! Explosa-t-elle, lui expédiant une gifle. Qui fut bloquée à mi-course.

- Je te propose un autre poste, fit-il sévèrement. Dorénavant, tu vas servir au sanctuaire, pour t'occuper des Chevaliers blessés.

- Mais que …

- Et quelque chose me dit que nous risquons d'en avoir besoin. Historiquement, nous n'avons jamais eu de médecin, mais on va changer ça.

La femme resta silencieuse, les yeux toujours aussi grands ouverts.

- Et accessoirement, ajouta malicieusement Sean, toi aussi tu es un bon coup. Il se pourrait que les bénéfices soient doubles, termina-t-il avec un sourire, en caressant le bras de la femme.

- Espèce de …

- Tss tss tss tu sauves des vies, et là, tu pourras t'occuper de ceux qui sauvent le monde.

Devant son air interloqué, il afficha son meilleur sourire. Il pensa un instant aux problèmes qu'il allait avoir à expliquer ça à Huriis, et ensuite au Pope en personne, mais plus ça allait, plus il trouvait l'idée excellente.

- t'inquiètes pas, le boulot est livré avec la villa de fonctions qui va avec.

Il souriait encore lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, mais son expression se figea lorsqu'une femme, vêtue d'une armure verte se retourna en position d'attaque, attaque à priori initialement destinée à celle qui gisait inconsciente sur le lit d'hôpital. Il eut juste le temps de se rappeler qu'il ne portait rien à part son jean troué, qu'une boule d'énergie brillante partait dans sa direction.

- Et merde, grommela-t-il.

* * *

- Le vol 3084 à destination de New York, tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre en zone d'embarquement. Le vol 3084 à destination de New York ….

Axel jeta sa cigarette vers le cendrier colonne à la sortie de la zone de l'aéroport international de la capitale mexicaine. Son armure devait déjà être chargée à bord, avait le sigle diplomatique grec scotché en gros sur le film plastique. Il se hâta de rejoindre l'entrée de son aire d'embarquement, et pris la file avec une impatience affichée. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait pensé y aller à pied, après tout, il se déplaçait bien plus vite qu'un avion de ligne. Mais en y repensant bien, il aurait été hors d'état d'aider Sean après un tel voyage. Alors il devait ronger son frein et prendre l'avion. Bien … Il laissa trainer les yeux sur les autres passagers … rien de notable, rien d'inquiétant, rien d'intéressant. Quelques personnages importants qui avaient encore les moyens de partir de la ville qui tombait en morceaux, quelques étrangers qui rentraient chez eux le plus vite possible … Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, et sauvé un grand nombre de personnes dont plusieurs dizaines de gosses qui se trouvaient enfermés dans les ruines de l'hôpital central, et dans le même temps, il avait évité les caméras. Dans un calme relatif, il se retrouva dans l'aire d'embarquement à discuter avec une dame d'un âge vénérable qui lui racontait l'épouvantable journée qui venait de se terminer. Répondant distraitement à son interlocutrice, il fixa sa montre. Tard … très tard. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour son ami dans la grande pomme, et que la femme qui l'avait attaqué s'était tenue tranquille ensuite. Mais le coup de fil du Chevalier d'or du lion l'avait perturbé, et même Sean pouvait avoir besoin d'un coup de main de temps à autres. Lorsqu'il fut enfin assis à sa place dans le Boeing, il commanda un verre de whisky, et s'installa confortablement. Le pilote annonça des conditions météo agréables, souhaita un bon vol à l'équipage, et Axel commença à repasser mentalement le fil de la journée écoulée. Cette cosmo-énergie était tout de même bien étrange, intense à son arrivée, d'une force relativement faible mais extrêmement désagréable. Un peu comme une odeur de moisi qui vous taraude toute la journée.

Il jeta un regard à travers son hublot, et vit les lumières de la ville. Il était content de quitter Mexico. Dans quelques heures il serait avec Sean, et si ennemis il y avait, tant pis pour eux.

* * *

Jabu, son armure sur lui, entra dans la chambre de sa coéquipière, la porte s'ouvrant à toute volée. Là, trois silhouettes sombres, étaient concentrés sur Fiona, propulsant par leur main droite une sorte de flux mouvant d'une substance noirâtre qui couvrait totalement la jeune femme. L'un d'eux se retournait à peine pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, qu'il prenait le genou de la licorne en pleine face. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur, sa cape noire arrachée par la violence de l'impact. Sans porter plus avant son attention sur son premier ennemi, Jabu se tourna vers les deux autres. L'un des deux avait déjà interrompu son flux vers le Chevalier d'argent, et laissant juste le temps au Chevalier de bronze de prendre une posture de défense, expédia un puissant rayon dans sa direction. Impossible de l'éviter … le rayon frappa le chevalier et l'engloba totalement. Propulsé contre le mur de la chambre, celui-ci senti l'impact puis un second lorsqu'il percuta le mur suivant après avoir traversé le premier. Un peu groggy, il esquiva avec peine une seconde attaque qui traversa les murs, semant la destruction dans les chambres suivantes. Serrant les dents, il se propulsa le long du sillon laissé par le deuxième coup et remonta rapidement vers son adversaire. Celui-ci encaissa un violent coup de l'abdomen, mais le Chevalier de la licorne ne put profiter de son avantage, la première silhouette s'étant redressée, et le frappant brutalement dans le dos. Sentant son armure se fissurer, il fut envahi par un flot de souffrance alors que le lâche lui demanda :

- Une dernière parole Chevalier ? La voix était mielleuse, désagréable.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais le coude d'un des trois l'atteignit en plein visage, faisant voler son casque. Récupéré par le second, le Chevalier senti plus qu'il ne vit la poigne qui l'agrippait par cheveux pour le redresser. Celui ci lui expédia une attaque couleur verte en plein visage. Il sentit la chaleur infernale lui englober le visage, sa chevelure prendre feu, et sa peau bouillir dans une souffrance inimaginable. Un dernier coup le cloua au sol en lui fracturant les cotes.

- Il va mourir, signala celui qui s'occupait toujours de Fiona.

- Ce n'est qu'un Chevalier de Bronze, signala celui qui venait de porter le dernier coup. De la piétaille même si celui-ci paraît fort. Evidemment qu'il va mourir. Mais il est hors de question que je lui porte le coup de grâce. Il ne le mérite certainement pas.

- Comme tu voudras ! En tout cas, j'ai ce que je suis venu chercher, reprit le premier avec gourmandise, jetant un regard pervers au Chevalier de la Lyre.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous faisons ça, dit le troisième rageur.

- Peu importe, moi non plus pour tout te dire. Mais Shanys veut que nous enlevions ce Chevalier, et que je m'en occupe personnellement … rajouta le premier avec un ricanement pervers.

Il passa la main au travers du flux, entourant le Chevalier endormi, et caressa sa poitrine.

- Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, termina-t-il sur le même ton.

* * *

- Il est encore en vie, c'est déjà ça, dit Andreas d'Argol.

- A peine, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui l'a attaqué ? Fit la voix fortement teintée d'accent de Suzume de la baleine blanche.

Le gigantesque asiatique s'était relevé, et appelait déjà des secours qui mettraient des heures à arriver au vu du chaos ambiant.

- Ecarte-toi, fit le Chevalier au Sinistre bouclier. Je vais le stabiliser le temps qu'une ambulance arrive.

Il leva le bouclier vers le chevalier agonisant, et son pouvoir brilla un instant dans la pièce.

- Ca me donne toujours froids dans le dos de te voir faire ça, fit sombrement Suzume.

Le Chevalier d'argent d'Argol écarta une mèche de ses abondants cheveux noirs, et après avoir vérifié la présence du cosmos de Jabu, tourna ses yeux bleu-acier vers le pan de mur dévasté qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

- Ca ne me plait pas beaucoup non plus. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je n'ai pas le choix. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien croiser celui ou ceux qu'il a affrontés.

- Et moi donc. Je détesterais que Kensial tombe en premier sur ce qui est responsable de ça. D'ailleurs, je pense le lui rapporter encore vivant, juste pour voir notre cher Chevalier d'or en faire de la pâté pour chien.

Il rumina de manière sinistre.

- Je vais patrouiller dans le coin, signala le Grec, avec de la chance, quelqu'un pourra nous donner quelques détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Désolé mon ami, mais tu es trop effrayant pour les gens normaux, répondit Andréas avec un ricanement.

- Boohhh si peu, admit modestement Suzume. Bon, je vais attendre les secours. Et si tu tombes sur celui qui a fait ça …

- Je t'avertis. A tout à l'heure, et surtout ne laisses pas l'ambulance repartir sans Jabu, même si les ambulanciers risquent de ne pas comprendre.

Le Chevalier d'Argol laissa celui de la baleine blanche qui ricanait, et parti s'enfoncer dans les ruelles obscures du voisinage.


	4. La force du Loup

- Et merde, grommela Sean.

Et pour cause, la boule d'énergie luisante fonçait dans sa direction. Il pouvait l'esquiver, relativement facilement d'ailleurs, mais les dégâts derrière lui seraient trop importants, sans parler des morts. Et puis Terry … elle ne survivrait pas à un coup pareil. Résigné, il tendit les deux mains vers la boule, et la cueilli en vol. L'impact le fit grimacer, la chaleur dégagée lui brulait les paumes des mains, mais il tint bon. La force le fit reculer tout de même un peu, ses muscles tendus à tout rompre menaçaient de céder, mais il contint la boule, et malgré la souffrance de la morsure sur ses mains, il avança vers la femme vêtue de cette armure couleur d'émeraude, repoussant son énergie. Celle ci afficha un bref instant d'inquiétude, mais elle se reprit rapidement, et expédia d'une pichenette une petite étincelle vers sa première attaque, toujours entre les mains du Chevalier. Et celle ci explosa. L'énergie libérée emplie la zone, dévastant tout sur son passage. Sean serra les dents et ressenti une vive douleur lorsque l'impact lui re-fractura une cote déjà fragile. Une fois le flash lumineux dissipé, Sean avait peine à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps entier était parcouru de petite brulure, pas excessivement graves, mais extrêmement douloureuses. Tremblant sous l'effort, il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais il dut s'appuyer au mur pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Dans l'intervalle, il vit que son adversaire chargeait sur son épaule la première femme à l'avoir attaqué. Celle ci se retourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

- Je te pensais capable de mieux ! Sa voix était mielleuse, parfaitement désagréable. Mais après tout, la faiblesse de ton pouvoir me permet de ramener ma compagne, plutôt que de la tuer. Pour cela, je te suis reconnaissante Chevalier.

- Pas de quoi, répondit pauvrement le Chevalier d'argent.

Il était battu, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Pas sans son armure, et pas après avoir pris tant de coups. Si seulement il avait eu son armure, cette femme ne l'inquiéterait même pas. Elle était forte, mais moins qu'un Chevalier d'argent, et beaucoup moins que lui. Mais les attaques répétées, et son obligation de protéger tout le monde l'avaient perdu.

- Et puis après tout … ajouta la femme sur un ton inquiétant.

Elle tendit la main vers un Sean maintenant debout, mais toujours adossé à son mur.

- Je ne vois pas d'intérêt de te laisser en vie. Shanys ne m'en voudra pas trop de t'avoir éliminé, termina-t-elle avec un éclair meurtrier dans le regard.

- Une blonde, pensa Sean. Je me vais me faire tuer par une blonde … Enculé de destin de merde, ironisa-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors une silhouette se dressa devant lui. Son agresseur fronça les sourcils un bref instant, avant de fermer les yeux et de sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux espèce d'idiote ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton mauvais.

- Que vous sortiez de mon service, répondit Terry le plus calmement possible.

- Terry, casses-toi de là, fit Sean paniqué.

- Il a raison Terry, casses-toi de là, avant que je ne m'énerve, continua l'autre femme hargneusement.

- Vous partez, répliqua le médecin un peu tremblante.

- Imbécile !

La femme fit un bref mouvement de la main, et l'onde de choc propulsa Terry sur son Chevalier déjà bien amoché. Il ne put la maintenir, et tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

- Bon. Ca y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur, grommela la femme inconnue. Pour s'opposer à un Chevalier, d'Athéna ou autre, il faut du pouvoir pauvre conne, hurla-t-elle.

Elle concentra à nouveau son attaque dans sa main tendue. Sean, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien se détourna et fit un rempart de son dos à sa protégée. Avec un rugissement de rage, la femme projeta son attaque en direction du couple impuissant. Lente, peu puissante, estima Sean. Mais suffisamment forte pour les tuer tous les deux, en les faisant souffrir juste ce qu'il faut. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents au moment de mourir. Mais la mort ne vint pas. Il sentit une brusque cosmo-énergie, familière, qui venait de jaillir entre lui et la boule. Il ne l'avait pas senti auparavant, décidément son état était sérieux. Entre lui et son ennemie, Axel, Chevalier de Bronze du Loup, son armure luisante à la lumière de l'énergie dégagée.

- S'il faut du pouvoir, compte sur moi, dit l'arrivant, un bref sourire illuminant son visage marqué d'une longue cicatrice.

Surprise, la femme examina un instant le nouveau-venu. Il dégageait une puissante cosmo-énergie, enfin pour un Chevalier de Bronze, estima-t-elle. Mais inférieure à la sienne, même si c'était de relativement peu.

- Je crains que tu te surestimes Chevalier ! Ricana la femme en baissant moqueusement les yeux … Avant de les ouvrir en grand.

Le cosmos du Chevalier du loup venait d'augmenter prodigieusement. Ses cheveux noirs mi-long semblaient flotter autour de lui, dans l'air troublé par toute cette énergie.

- Tu vas crever, rugit-il.

* * *

- Tu filmes ça ? Chuchota Nadia

- Non, je dors, protesta Michael, sa caméra pointée vers le parc jouxtant l'hôpital.

- Excuses moi … c'est tellement ….

- Dingue ?

Nadia ne répondit rien. Elle tentait de faire le minimum de bruit. Ayant aperçu des flash de lumière provenant de l'arrière de l'hôpital, elle et son caméraman attitré avaient délaissé le bordel ambiant et leur énième reportage sur la situation dramatique de New York, pour essayer de trouver un sujet bien plus intéressant. Et là, un homme … en armure ? … venait de traverser la fenêtre dans un jet de lumière éblouissante, visiblement à la poursuite de quelqu'un. Il avait plongé d'une dizaine de mètre, pour atterrir indemne. La journaliste se souvenait du tournoi Galactique organisé au japon plusieurs années auparavant, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir choper l'un de ces hommes en pleine action. L'excitation l'emportait aisément sur l'inquiétude, mais ces Chevaliers étaient capables de faire ce qui leur plaisait, sans qu'elle ne puisse compter sur son sacro-saint amendement à la constitution.

- Bon sang Nadia, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer s'il nous voit ? Grommela Michael nerveusement.

- Oui, il ne se passera rien du tout, répondit la journaliste sur un ton plus serein qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Continue à filmer.

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce chevalier de bronze disposait d'une force terrifiante, et elle n'était pas sûre du tout de sortir victorieuse de ce combat. Aeisis frissonnait, dissimulée entre deux buissons, son cosmos au repos. Elle était certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas la détecter. Même un chevalier d'or ne le pourrait pas. Comment attaquer était un autre problème. Le Chevalier du Cerbère était déjà blessé et sans armure, celui là était près à se battre. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle vit Axel écarter quelques branches à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Il lui tournait le dos, et elle eut un sourire devant l'occasion qu'il lui donnait. Précautionneusement, elle rassembla ses forces et se prépara à attaquer. En vain … elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Dans le calme du parc, la voix tranquille du loup résonna au travers de la végétation.

- Dis-moi, es-tu humaine ?

Aeisis écarquilla les yeux.

- Si tu l'es, continua le Chevalier sans la voir, tu dois avoir saisi que tu ne peux pas grand chose contre moi. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Nouveau silence.

- Depuis l'aube des temps, les hommes ont eut peur de ces bêtes qui se cachent dans l'ombre. Et même s'ils ont trouvé les moyens nécessaires pour les affronter, cette peur s'est transmise dans le torrent génétique de l'évolution.

La femme tremblait maintenant.

- Et le pire démon abrité dans l'obscurité, est le loup. Ma constellation me donne ce pouvoir, me permet de faire ressortir cette peur primale chez les hommes.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et pourtant …

- Autre détail important, reprit Axel en se retournant, son regard tendant dangereusement vers l'endroit où sa proie était dissimulée. Sais-tu comment les loups chassent ? Comment les meutes attaquent toujours la bonne proie ?

La peur devenait terreur, elle se sentait prise au piège, dans la nasse tissée par cet ennemi hors du commun.

- C'est simple, ils chassent avec leur instinct. Ils savent quelle est la cible de la meute, et surtout, ils savent en permanence où elle se trouve. Même sans la voir.

Le regard du Chevalier de bronze se figea sur l'amas végétale où elle s'était recroquevillée.

- La chasse est finie.

La femme se releva, folle de rage et de frayeur, et lança toute sa force dans son attaque. Le loup fronça les sourcils, et fit un bond de coté. Il sentit la force de son ennemie, force qui lui brula le bras droit, mais serrant les dents, il concentra son pouvoir sur sa cible. L'instant d'après, la nuit fut envahie par les hurlements à la mort, et les loups, silhouettes issues du cosmos du Chevalier de Bronze, convergèrent vers la femme, et frappèrent. Aeisis esquiva les silhouettes fantomatiques du mieux qu'elle put, mais une, puis une autre, et encore une autre … les crocs lacérèrent ses muscles, fracassèrent son plastron, et pour finir, elle tomba dans une marre de sang, frappée par tant de coups. Vaincue … totalement vaincue …

* * *

Nadia recommença à respirer une fois le combat terminé. Elle avait écouté la tirade du Chevalier, et avait failli mourir de terreur lorsque l'un des loups l'avait frôlée. Tremblante, elle détourna son regard des deux combattants pour s'apercevoir que son caméraman n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

- Tu … commença-t-elle.

- Ouais j'ai filmé tout ça … bon sang ! Chuchota Michael.

- On a un reportage du feu de dieu, viens, autant ne pas moisir ici, reprit la journaliste.

- Surtout que j'en ai rempli mon caleçon, maugréa l'homme.

Nadia pouffa le plus discrètement possible, et invita l'homme à passer devant, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait aussi mouillé sa culotte. Elle rougit dans le dos de l'homme, et avança un tout petit peu plus vite.

* * *

Sean venait de réussir à se remettre plus ou moins debout. L'arrivée d'Axel était une aubaine, ce Chevalier était sans conteste le Chevalier de Bronze le plus puissant du sanctuaire. D'aucun le voyait comme un Chevalier digne d'une armure d'argent, et Sean devait reconnaître que le Chevalier du Loup était pratiquement aussi fort que lui. Lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements lugubres du dehors, il venait juste de déposer Terry sur un lit. Il jeta un œil vers l'ouverture pratiquée par l'attaque du loup dans le mur de la chambre. Cette fois ci, ils étaient mal barrés, Huriis avait déjà été tolérant. Et bien entendu, il n'allait pas expliquer qu'il faisait joujou avec un toubib dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de sa prisonnière. Il se laissa éponger le visage par une infirmière, grimaçant sous la vive douleur des brulures. Bon, au moins, ça ne lui arrangerait pas la figure de manière définitive, c'était déjà ça. Il se rassit tant bien que mal, et attendit un moment, le temps pour Axel de remonter dans la chambre, écartant la flicaille en trainant deux corps. Il eut un léger sourire, à coté de lui, Axel était la courtoisie incarnée. Mais si la sécurité continuait à l'énerver... Le Chevalier du Loup entra dans la chambre, et jeta sans ménagement les deux femmes sur le lit. Poursuivi par des médecins et autres personnels médicaux, il laissa les personnes compétentes s'occuper des deux cas, et se pencha sur son ami en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je peux savoir comment cette furie t'a chopé avec juste ton pantalon sur toi ?

- Ca va, laisse tomber, fit hargneusement Sean.

- Oui ho grand Chevalier d'argent, j'écoute et j'obéis, rigola Axel.

- Quoi, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te faire surprendre peut être ?

- Ho si, bien sûr … mais j'ai du oublié quand.

- Ben voyons.

- Bon, on repart en Grèce après-demain. Le Boss veut nous voir tous les deux, et on amène ces deux là, termina le Bronze en désignant leurs deux ennemies.

Sean soupira. Après demain … cela ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour tout organiser.

- Tu as de l'argent sur toi ?

- Bien sûr, on va se faire une fiesta d'enfer pour fêter ma victoire ?

- Pas ce soir, mais si je réussis à survivre à notre entrevue avec le patron, c'est moi qui régale à Athènes.

- Toute une soirée ? Fit Axel avec gourmandise.

- Toute une semaine, renchéri Sean avec un clin d'œil.

- Whouaou, s'extasia le Loup. Bon, voilà cent dollars. Ca t'ira ?

- Amplement, merci.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sean se reposait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Axel surveillait les prisonnières, et il pouvait prendre un peu de temps pour repasser le film des événements. Il avait quitté l'hôpital, et s'était rendu directement au consulat grecque, empruntant la porte réservée aux Chevaliers d'Athéna, à savoir une trappe de toiture totalement inaccessible. Enfin pour quelqu'un de normal …

Le petit homme presque chauve qui s'occupait des biens du sanctuaires aux Etats-Unis avait enregistré les informations concernant Terry, et lui avait assuré qu'un passeport serait disponible le lendemain soir. Après tout ce temps passé parmi les Chevaliers, Sean ne s'étonnait plus de la facilité avec laquelle les problèmes issus du monde normal se résolvaient. Et Apparemment, Kanon n'était pas homme à se laisser mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour des problèmes administratifs. Et il entendait que ses subordonnés soient à l'abris eux-aussi des problèmes de ce genre. Il finit par s'endormir profondément, l'urne de son armure posée juste au pied de son lit.

* * *

Ca recommençait. Fiona ferma les yeux et serra les dents avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Ce gros connard de Jim lui passait encore ses grosses mains poisseuses sous sa chemise et sous sa robe. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sa mère ? Elle était aussi pourrie que lui. Il lui fallait de la chair fraiche, sans aucun doutes. Elle sentit son haleine puante, et sa langue immonde parcourir son cou. Les doigts bouffis touchaient les parties intimes de son corps, mais cette fois, la colère montait en elle. La colère … contre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette colère, et ne savait même pas qui était cette personne vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Un homme aux cheveux roux … un homme au visage si étrange … si beau … Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? … Parce que … parce qu'il lui avait menti. Ca y était … poser une raison sur sa haine la soulagea un instant. Un instant très bref, puisqu'elle sentit l'odeur propre aux hommes lorsqu'ils débordaient du rut … Il lui avait mentit. Il lui avait promis que personne ne la toucherait plus sans son consentement … il lui avait ….

- Non ! Fit une voix dans sa tête. Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- C'est moi, Fiona. Et ces êtres font ce qu'ils font uniquement parce que tu les leurs permets.

- Je ne … je ne permets rien du tout.

- Alors ouvre les yeux. Et affronte-les.

- Mais je …

- OUVRE LES YEUX ! La voix du Chevalier d'or éclata dans son esprit.

Tremblante, elle décolla ses paupières, et elle vit les êtres … les trois silhouettes sombres, trois monstres dont les mains causaient ces horreurs. A leur expression, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas censée voir ce qu'elle voyait.

- C'est impossible, fit le premier. Comment …

- Il faut la tuer, maintenant ! Hurla le second.

Suzume finissait de charger Jabu dans l'ambulance, regardant les infirmiers d'un air implacable. Ils avaient posé beaucoup de résistance, mais l'imposante carrure du Chevalier avait fini par avoir raison de leurs réticences. Et une fois l'ambulance partie, il se retourna vers l'hôtel afin de prendre les quelques affaires restées intactes dans les chambres. Soudain, une lumière pulvérisa le mur de l'hôtel, à l'étage précis où ses deux camarades avaient loué leurs chambres respectives. Suzume resta sans réaction pendant un bref moment. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça … l'armure de la Lyre. Elle venait de s'envoler … de son propre chef.

Les trois se mirent instantanément en position d'attaque, et Fiona, encore quelque peu abusée par l'illusion, se redressa comme elle put … mais un coup la fit plier en deux. Le genou d'un second lui frappa le visage, et elle fut propulsée directement sur le poing tendu du troisième. Celui-ci acheva la scène d'un coup terrible à l'arrière du crane. Ce dernier la retourna, et, posant un genou au sol, lui assena coup de poing sur coups de poing, jusqu'à entendre le craquement des os de sa victimes. Enfin c'est ce que pensaient les deux autres … l'agresseur se redressa en hurlant, se tenant la main. Avec un regard soudain épouvanté, les deux autres virent le Chevalier d'argent, l'instant d'avant certainement vaincu, maintenant se redressant, sa cosmo-énergie brillant autour de sa silhouette. Les yeux de la jeune femme n'étaient plus que lumière, mais le rictus sur son visage ne pouvait laisser de doutes sur ses intentions. Elle rayonnait de haine. D'une haine absolue.

- On peut encore la vaincre, fit l'un, mais sans assurance dans sa voix.

- De toutes façons … commença l'autre. Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

Un autre flash lumineux éblouis toute la scène. Et les deux toujours en position d'attaque commencèrent à trembler de frayeur, cette fois pour de bon. L'armure d'argent de la Lyre venait de recouvrir le Chevalier auquel elle appartenait.


	5. La fureur d'un Chevalier d'argent

La force du cosmos de Fiona augmentait sans cesse, faisant trembler les murs de la cave où ses ravisseurs l'avaient conduite. Elle percevait la frayeur qui les habitait, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre compassion pour ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils l'avaient touchée … Personne n'avait le droit, plus personne. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment son armure lui était parvenue, mais Kirhümalia ne devait pas y être étranger. Il ne lui avait pas menti, plus personne ne la toucherait sans son consentement, et maintenant ces êtres, qui qu'ils soient, allaient payer cher leur impudence. Sa lyre en main, son cosmos se fit moins violent. Plus serein. Les trois êtres face à elles reprirent contenance, et celui qui avait la main brisée tenta de galvaniser ses acolytes. Ils espéraient encore la vaincre, remarqua-t-elle avec un rien d'amusement. Comme ils se trompaient … lourdement ! L'un d'eux se redressa et se mit en position d'attaque. Une posture étonnante, mélange de pose de danse et d'art martial. Intéressant … s'il survivait, peut être lui poserait-elle quelques questions sur sa technique. Non … il ne survivrait pas. Le second fit moins de fioritures. Il se recroquevilla, et son cosmos grandissant, lança une attaque de couleur émeraude. De fins projectiles minéraux se formèrent dans les ondes de sa cosmo-énergie, et partirent vers le Chevalier d'argent à une vitesse terrible. Fiona ne cilla pas lorsque les projectiles, coupant comme des rasoirs entaillèrent les parties de sa chair laissées à nu par son armure. La douleur était là, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse ignorer, surtout dans son état de rage. Les autres projectiles frappèrent son armure, mais la force de son cosmos, alliée à la résistance de son armure d'argent, lui permirent de résister sans problème. Interloqués, les deux autres se préparèrent à attaquer, lorsqu'elle esquissa la première note.

- Laissez moi vous conter une histoire, fredonna-t-elle.

Ils se figèrent, comme frappés une vision céleste. Le Chevalier d'argent, nimbé de sa cosmo-énergie, ses cheveux flottant dans la lumière dégagée, semblait être un ange descendu de quelques paradis célestes. Son visage dégageait une perfection, une authentique beauté digne d'une œuvre d'art absolue. Un ange … un ange de la mort.

- Une histoire de vie, d'amour … et de mort, continua Fiona.

- Attaquez, tous, hurla celui qui semblait mener le trio.

La petite cave devint un enfer de flammes, de pierres et de noirceur. La force des attaques combinées fit exploser le toit de la bâtisse, et Fiona senti les vagues d'impacts frapper son armure, parvenir même à fissurer son plastron et ses gantelets. L'énergie qui s'infiltrait par ces fissures lui brula la peau, les impacts d'émeraudes lui griffèrent les avant bras, et la noirceur lui retourna l'estomac, brulant et glaçant son abdomen. Sous le choc, elle posa un genou au sol. Les trois reprirent leurs postures, un peu d'assurance revenant sur leurs visages. Elle les voyait maintenant. Curieux qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant, mais ces trois hommes étaient maintenant totalement visibles. Leur visage acheva de lui retourner l'estomac. D'une laideur atroce, c'était comme s'ils avaient été atteints de toutes les maladies marquant le visage. Des bubons purulents, des boursoufflures infectes, des formations de chairs pendant disgracieusement sur les contours de leur face … Beaucoup en aurait été transie d'horreur. Mais elle tint bon. Ils allaient relancer leur attaque, mais Fiona avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas en encaisser plus sous peine d'être en mauvaise posture. Cessant de cogiter, elle fit bruler son cosmos dans ses doigts et le long de son instrument.

- Une histoire de Chevalier, qui auparavant porta cette armure.

Ils furent à nouveau paralysés, mais pas par la vision qui s'offrait à eux cette fois. S'ils étaient paralysés, ce n'était que résultante du pouvoir terrible déployé contre eux.

- L'histoire d'un homme qui a traversé la mort, continua-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Les vagues d'énergies commençaient à s'échapper de ses cordes, à chaque note produite par ses doigts.

- L'histoire d'Orphée …

La cave et la maison toutes entières explosèrent.

* * *

Une explosion ? Alors Fiona devait être par-là. Andréas avait senti la réapparition du cosmos de Fiona, et s'était dirigé vers le quartier d'où il émanait. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, ce qui devait être une maison vola en éclat, emportée par une furia cosmique qui partait vers le ciel, emportant les notes de sa mélodie mortelle. Le son éclata partout autour, faisant vibrer les murs autant que l'impact du cosmos de la jeune femme. Andréas fronça les sourcils, et se précipita vers le cratère béant. Une fois près du bord, il aperçut enfin Fiona, qui les yeux fermés, pinçait les dernières notes de l'une de ses plus sinistres attaques. Autour d'elle tout n'était que désolation. Les murs s'étaient brisés, la roche derrière eux avait explosé et les fissures partaient dans toutes les directions. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'était que les cordes de la Lyre enserraient trois silhouettes vêtues de restes d'armures d'émeraude. Ils hurlaient de douleurs dans le calme revenu de la nuit, mais rien de cela ne semblait perturber leur bourreau. Elle fredonnait même, sur un ton léger, chaque crissement de ses doigts provoquant des ondes de souffrances plus terribles que les précédentes chez les suppliciés. Elle allait les tuer, comprit le Grec, mais pas avant qu'ils aient souffert au maximum. D'un bond, il se retrouva auprès de sa consœur, et l'interpella. Mais elle ne répondit pas, apparemment insensible à ce qui se produisait autour d'elle.

- Fiona ! Fit Andréas vivement, l'agrippant par une épaule.

- Hum ? Fit rêveusement la jeune femme. Andréas ? Une ébauche de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes, ils sont vaincus.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

Fiona parcouru nerveusement la scène du regard.

- Laisses les, ils ne peuvent plus se défendre.

D'un geste rageur, Fiona dégagea l'étreinte du Chevalier de la méduse d'un simple revers de la main.

- Il a raison Fiona, fit la voix du Bélier dans sa tête.

- Ils méritent de mourir, fit-elle simplement.

- Ils sont battus, insista Andréas.

- Tu ne dois pas te battre pour assouvir une vengeance, ajouta Kirhümalia.

- Ce sont mes adversaires, mes victimes … à moi, à moi seule, gronda-t-elle.

Reculant d'un pas, Andréas la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Fiona, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Fiona, calme-toi.

- Fiona …

- Fiona …

- Rien, va-t-en ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN TOUS LES DEUX !

Tous les deux ? Le grec n'y comprenait plus rien. A nouveau, le chevalier de la Lyre effleura les cordes de son instrument, et les hurlements reprirent.

- Arrêtes, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- J'ai tous les droits. Ce ne sont que des animaux. Et je vais les éviscérer …

Son regard prenait une tournure de plus en plus terrible.

- Mais …

- Je vais les broyer … les découper … tous … eux, et les autres …

L'un des hommes hurla, et détournant le regard, Andréas vit avec horreur une corde de la Lyre venant à peine d'émasculer l'une des victimes de son amie. Il ne put hurler longtemps, une autre des cordes enserrant son cou lui ayant écrasé la trachée.

- Ca suffit ! Hurla le Grec.

Reprenant son calme, il prit une posture de combat.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'arrêter par la force.

Fronçant les sourcils, Fiona se retourna vers lui.

- Comment oses-tu ! Fit-elle en proie à une haine totale.

- Fiona …

- COMMENT OSES-TU !

Serrant sa harpe, le Chevalier de la Lyre concentra sa force un bref instant. Et avant que l'autre Chevalier ne puisse réagir, elle relâcha son énergie d'un coup.

* * *

- S'il vous plait, regardez par ici !

- Naomi, Jan, ici !

- Jan, une dernière photo !

Naomi Giancaluca soupira une nouvelle fois intérieurement, mais afficha son plus beau sourire. Elle se tourna vers la meute de journalistes. Ajustant son gilet de la Croix-Rouge, elle prit une pause sexy, sans en faire de trop. Après tout, elle et Jan étaient ici pour la bonne cause : apporter leur soutient aux habitants d'un Beyrouth dévasté par une catastrophe naturelle.

- Ca va bébé ? Fit son acolyte.

Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

- Ta gueule ! Et souris, grinça-t-elle entre deux sourires charmeurs.

- Tout ce que tu veux bébé.

Soupirant intérieurement, elle se concentra sur les quelques journalistes présents qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Elle commençait à vraiment détester ce Jan Dheven. Néerlandais de son état, il était devenu top model masculin, adulé par des centaines de milliers de jeunette délurées prêtes à se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion. Chaque étape professionnelle était pour lui l'occasion de gouter à de la chair fraiche, et ses soirées se terminaient en orgie une fois sur deux. La fois suivante étant généralement plus chaude encore. Dormir, boire du champagne, et baiser. Voilà ce à quoi il avait passé ses 6 dernières années. Naomi avait partagé son lit à quelques reprises, et, il fallait bien le dire, il assurait un max. Mais il était vraiment trop con … Lorsque la séparation avec son cher époux trainait trop en longueur, plutôt que de trouver un étalon avec le risque de tomber sur un naze, elle l'utilisait comme godemichet organique, et raffinement suprême, doué d'une langue prodigieuse. Ensuite, placard ! Et Jan s'en accommodait parfaitement. Néanmoins ces derniers temps, la belle Italienne avait quelques difficultés à se satisfaire d'un bellâtre, et son mari lui manquait. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au Japon, là où le menait son travail d'expert en situation de crises sur les chantiers immobiliers extrêmes. Elle se doutait qu'il l'étriperait de ses propres mains s'il connaissait la vie dissolue de sa chère épouse, mais elle avait des besoins à combler, et ce qu'il ne savait pas … et bien ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et elle était passée maitre dans l'art de la prudence médiatique. Quelques allusions, aucunes preuves, rien qu'elle ne puisse dénigrer avec virulence le cas échéant. Mais aujourd'hui, au milieu de cette dévastation, Naomi aurait souhaité passer du temps dans les bras de l'homme à qui appartenait son cœur, sinon l'exclusivité de son corps.

Une fois la session photo terminée, elle se rendit dans le hall de l'hôtel ou l'association lui avait réservé une suite. A l'inverse de ses collègues, elle n'était pas exigeante, et ne menait pas une vie de diva. Mais elle aimait son confort, et elle avait été très surprise de voir que l'hôtel était parfaitement dans ses critères. Jan, évidemment, avait râlé contre ces conditions d'hébergement totalement indécentes, pensez donc … une suite de 50m² … franchement … comment pourrait-il se reposer convenablement ? L'Italienne, elle, assura que la confortable chambre dotée d'un grand lit de deux mètres, d'une télévision, et d'un petit balcon lui convenait parfaitement, pourvu que le minibar soit fourni en champagne et en whisky 25 ans d'âge, ses deux seuls caprices.

Etendue sur ledit lit, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un minuscule ensemble noir, elle sirotait son whisky et fumait une cigarette blonde, quand un téléphone portable sonna depuis le couloir. Curieuse, son deuxième plus grand défaut, elle se rapprocha de la porte de sa chambre pour écouter la conversation. La voix, un homme, semblait passablement excitée.

- Je t'assure, c'est confirmé. A New York aussi …

-

- Si ! Te dis-je, ma cousine Nadia m'a appelé, là bas aussi des Chevaliers ont été aperçus.

-

- Ecoutes … il y a du monde qui parle ici. Des types en vêtements bizarres qui font des choses … anormales …

-

- De toutes façons, Nadia passe son reportage demain sur fox news.

-

- Bon ben restes à la traine … tant pis pour toi.

L'homme raccrocha. Naomi resta pensive un instant. Un Chevalier ? Quoi ces types là ? Bigre ! Ici à Beyrouth ? Bon sang. Et dire qu'elle avait cru son voyage sans autres intérêts que l'altruisme le plus naturel. Avec de la chance … beaucoup de chances … et puis ça serait sans doute bon pour son image. Et puis …

Elle se coinça un doigt dans la bouche. Et puis … peut être que l'un d'eux pourrait se révéler un palliatif à son manque d'affection.

- Non ma vieille, tu déconnes totalement là, murmura-t-elle. Un Chevalier … ça a certainement d'autres choses à faire que de satisfaire une pauvre top model millionnaire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet sur la glace d'entrée.

- Même si la top model est vraiment canon, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces bonnes pensées elle entra dans sa salle de bain … Ce qui lui sauva la vie. Elle ne fut que heurtée par quelques débris du mur qui se fissura lorsque le reste de sa chambre vola en éclats … comme la majorité de l'aile ouest de l'hôtel où était située sa chambre.

* * *

Haletant, Andréas fixait le Chevalier de la Lyre, à l'affut d'une nouvelle explosion de sa colère. Il avait réussi à projeter la majorité de l'énergie dégagée par Fiona dans sa direction vers le ciel. Son boulier avait tenu le choc, son armure aussi malgré quelques dégâts apparents. Par contre, l'impact sur le voisinage avait été important. Beaucoup de bâtiments, aux fondations déjà affaiblies par les tremblements de terre, avaient été soufflés par l'onde de choc. Andréas pouvait déjà voir qu'un hôtel tout proche avait subit de gros dégâts. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fiona recommencer. Revenant sur la jeune femme, il concentra son énergie, et se prépara à lui lancer une attaque. Mais, aussi soudainement que pour son éclat de colère, l'aura de Fiona disparu, et la jeune femme se retrouva tremblante, à genoux dans la poussière retombant après la dévastation résultante de sa fureur. Elle regarda Andréas les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage tourmenté. Le Chevalier de la méduse s'approcha d'elle, et posant un genou au sol, la prit par l'épaule.

- Tu retournes à l'hôtel. Personne ne doit te voir ici.

- Mais …

- Pas de discussions. Tu y vas! Ou je serai obligé de te pétrifier ajouta-t-il après un instant, mais son visage était souriant et ouvert. Mais j'aimerais autant aller patrouiller dans le secteur, les … circonstances … pourraient nécessiter de l'aide.

Fiona esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Si tu le dis …

- Tu y arriveras ?

- Oui … oui je pense.

- Alors vas-y. Maintenant.

La jeune femme sembla avoir toutes les peines du monde à se remettre sur ses jambes, mais fini par prendre, d'un pas hésitant, la direction qui devrait la mener vers l'hôtel. Avec de la chance, elle croiserait Suzume qui la conduirait saine et sauve. Andréas fit un rapide panoramique, et se dirigea vers l'autre hôtel, plus luxueux, qui semblait avoir souffert de l'explosion. Il dépassa plusieurs maisons en ruines, les sondant avec son cosmos, mais aucun signes de vie. Avec de la chance, ces habitations avaient été désertées durant le séisme. Son pouvoir de percevoir les pulsations vitales d'un être conscient s'était toujours révélé utile, surtout au combat. Peu à part lui disposait d'une faculté analogue. Axel avait certes son instinct, mais ce Chevalier de bronze était une exception pour tellement de choses que de toutes façons … Soudain, il sentit quelque chose devant lui. Une très légère étincelle. Il écarta plusieurs pans de mur, et sorti deux enfants des décombres d'une maison. Quasiment indemnes, ils s'étaient néanmoins évanouis. Les prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il reprit son chemin en direction du grand hôtel.

* * *

Les bruits du grand hall résonnaient dans toutes les parties du bâtiment encore intactes. Les cris de panique, les craquements des murs et des poutres instables, la sirène de l'alarme incendie … tout autour le monde semblait tournoyer dans une sorte d'apocalypse digne des meilleurs films catastrophes. Naomi se redressa avec une grimace de douleur, ses jambes parcourues d'élancement douloureux. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et elle débarqua dans une panique indescriptible, des gens hurlant au sol, d'autres courant en direction des issues. Revenant dans sa chambre, elle se traina jusqu'au balcon dévasté. L'air frais de la nuit anesthésia sa douleur, et elle reprit plus ou moins ses esprits. Ce n'était pas un séisme … c'était bel et bien une explosion. Un accident ? Un attentat ? Secouant la tête, elle évacua cette dernière hypothèse. Aucun groupe terroriste n'aurait été assez idiot pour frapper une ville après une catastrophe naturelle. Ses pensées redevenant claires, son acuité visuelle en fit autant. Et là, dans les débris épars autour de la résidence, une silhouette se déplaçait avec circonspection. Comme dans un rêve, elle observa l'homme se faufiler pour atteindre la première zone des secours qui s'organisaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle descendit l'escalier de secours, se souvenant à la dernière seconde qu'il était peut être fragilisé. En fait, elle ne réalisa le problème qu'une fois descendue au milieu dudit escalier. Qui s'effondra.

* * *

Andréas arriva près des secours, et déposa son fardeau près d'une voiture portant l'insigne de la Croix-Rouge, agissant avec une délicatesse extrême, mais avec une vitesse qui le rendait quasi invisible aux yeux des humains normaux. Une fois sûr que les enfants seraient retrouvés, il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il avisa une silhouette sur un escalier de secours. Certainement quelqu'un pris au piège dans les décombres qui essayait de sortir. Avec un grincement sinistre, les attaches de métal cédèrent. Le Chevalier de la méduse n'hésita pas une seconde, et s'élança à une vitesse supersonique. Il réceptionna l'individu avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et certainement la plus belle qu'il eut jamais rencontré.


	6. Première perte

On pouvait dire ce que qu'on voulait, mais être un Chevalier d'Athéna avait parfois du bon. C'est ce que se disaient Sean et Axel quelques heures plus tôt. Un A320-E spécial, conçu sur les mêmes bases technologiques que feu le concorde français et tout spécialement affrété par le sanctuaire, les avait conduit en Grèce en seulement deux heures et demi de vol. A bord, hôtesses stylées et compétentes, service de bord irréprochable, en bref, la grande vie. Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas tous les jours pareil, la plupart du temps les Chevaliers voyageant en classe éco, avec la consigne d'être le plus discret possible. Et à l'exception notable de Najilla du verseau, de Nathalie du cancer, et de Leïla du Lotus, Chevaliers dont les fortunes personnelles permettaient pas mal d'excès, la règle était globalement respectée. Mais visiblement, les agressions subies par Sean et la capture de deux prisonnières inconnues avaient changé la donne. Néanmoins, pas mal de coup de fil avaient du être nécessaires, et le mauvais caractère du Chevalier du Cerbère avait bien failli causer une hécatombe à l'aéroport JFK. Lorsque deux militaires avaient eu la bonne idée de retenir le Chevalier du Loup pour vérifications diverses, les bonnes manières de son comparse avaient fondu comme neige au soleil, et seule l'idée de ne pas aggraver son cas auprès d'Huriis avait empêché Sean d'envoyer tout ce joli monde dans un monde meilleur … ou du moins à l'hôpital pour quelques jours. Axel en rigolait encore, ce qui n'était pas du tout fait pour améliorer l'humeur de l'irascible américain, qui pestait contre ses propres compatriotes comme s'ils eurent été de simples demeurés … A dire vrai, Sean pestait contre le reste du monde, et plus particulièrement contre les Américains effectivement, mais aussi contre certains français un peu trop portés sur l'humour pour leur propre santé. En fait, dans les circonstances, Sean Ribbson était en pétard contre l'humanité tout entière qui semblait vouloir lui rendre la vie la plus compliquée possible. Là, il marchait sous un soleil radieux, le Chevalier de bronze à son coté, avançant tout droit vers le hall de réception où, lui avait-on dit, les attendait le Chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Et on pouvait voir la cadence des deux acolytes diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment. Dès l'arrivée à Athènes, des gardes en civil accompagnés de Marine étaient venus réceptionner les prisonnières, qui s'étaient réveillées durant le voyage. La deuxième, moins durement touchée, avait bien essayé de se libérer, mais fâcher le Chevalier du Loup dans un avion à plus de dix milles mètres du sol était décidément une idée détestable. Quelques marques sur son visage en témoignaient particulièrement. Ensuite, les choses furent bien plus simples, mais une fois entrés au Sanctuaire, le chevalier d'argent de l'aigle avait simplement averti ses deux congénères de l'insistance du Chevalier d'or à les recevoir dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qui revenait plus ou moins à dire « immédiatement à leur retour ». En entrant dans le hall, Sean prit les devants, et avança vers le bureau d'accueil où s'était installé son supérieur. Huriis les fixait depuis leur entrée, et ils pouvaient sentir le poids écrasant de son cosmos braqué sur eux. Axel se flattait d'être l'un des êtres les plus forts de cette planète. Mais face à la titanesque puissance du Capricorne, il se sentait aussi insignifiant qu'une petite souris face à grand fauve. Il enviait parfois le gigantesque pouvoir des Chevaliers d'or, mais celui d'Huriis lui inspirait une crainte proche de la vénération. Sean n'en menait pas large non plus, bien qu'encore plus puissant qu'Axel. Tous deux avaient cruellement conscience de n'être que du menu fretin pour celui que l'on considérait comme l'un des plus terribles Chevaliers d'or ayant un jour foulé le sol du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Seul Kanon dégageait un cosmos plus puissant que celui du gardien de la dixième maison. Quelques années auparavant, le jeune Ribbson avait surpris une conversation entre Kirhümalia et le général Sorenthe de Poséidon. Ce dernier avait alors admis n'avoir jamais imaginé que l'ancien général du serpent des mers, ainsi que le successeur de Shura pouvaient devenir si puissants. Et maintenant, les deux chevaliers s'avançaient vers lui. Arrivés face au bureau, leur supérieur leur fit un signe afin qu'ils prennent place sur les deux sièges de style ancien, ce qu'ils firent avec retenue.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps, commença Huriis.

Soulagement des deux autres.

- Votre gestion des problèmes à New York et Mexico n'a pas été des plus adéquate, continua-t-il. Mais, dit-il en haussant le ton voyant que Sean se préparait à se défendre, je ne peux pas totalement vous considérer comme responsables. Et le fait que vous ayez pu faire deux prisonnières ajoute à votre crédit.

Les deux comparses eurent, inconsciemment, le même soupir de soulagement.

- Néanmoins Sean, ajouta le Capricorne avec un sourire, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment cette femme, qu'Axel a battu, a bien pu faire pour te mettre en mauvaise posture.

Sean commença a rougir furieusement. Ce Chevalier d'or avait le don de lui poser les questions dérangeantes aux plus mauvais moments.

- Bref, tu m'expliqueras ça en privé, sur l'aire d'entrainement demain.

Consternation de l'Américain.

- En attendant, Andréas et Fiona reviennent de Beyrouth dans l'après midi. Suzume et Jabu restent sur place. Un problème grave à priori. Kensial doit les recevoir dans la demeure de Marine, et il a demandé votre présence, je suppose que les explications vous seront fournies à ce moment là. Kirhümalia aussi sera là. Pour ma part, j'ai d'autres obligations auprès du Pope, je compte donc sur vous pour être irréprochable.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous maître, répondirent en cœur les deux Chevaliers.

- Je l'espère bien. Ma réputation ne souffrira pas de rumeur d'inconvenances, de ma part, ou de celle d'aucun chevalier vivant sous mes ordres.

Le mot vivant fut suffisamment appuyé pour faire déglutir ses deux subalternes. D'un geste, il les invita à prendre congé, ce qu'ils firent précipitamment, mais avec dignité remarqua Huriis. Une fois les deux Chevaliers sortis, un petit rire cristallin résonna de derrière une colonne. Le Chevalier d'or se tourna pour voir Elissandre des poissons apparaître, majestueuse dans sa robe blanche et or. Ses cheveux tressés étaient noués en un assemblage de boucles compliquées, et un fin diadème de perles complétait sa Chevelure. Magnifique et dangereuse, pensa le Chevalier du Capricorne en la regardant.

- Tu malmènes tes chevaliers, et ensuite tu t'inquiètes au moindre problème, commença Elissandre. Ils savent que tu les couves ?

- Ne commence pas, lorsque Sean et Axel seront suffisamment puissants pour se protéger totalement par eux-mêmes …

- Arrêtes, railla la femme. Sean est pratiquement capable d'affronter l'un de nous pendant quelques instants. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? Bon effectivement, sauf lorsqu'il est complètement sous hormones ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

- A ce propos, quand comptes-tu céder à ses avances ? Ricana Huriis.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Egyptienne passa sur le coté de son égal, puis, le toisant avec un sourire :

- Une fois que tu auras cédé aux miennes ? Dit-elle mielleuse.

- Je suis marié, tu sais cela, répondit Huriis.

- Elle peut participer, fit malicieusement Elissandre. Je ne suis pas exclusive.

- Elle si, termina le Chevalier d'or du Capricorne, avant de prendre congé d'un signe.

Le regardant partir, Elissandre des poissons soupira. Décidément, ce Huriis était pire que les plaies d'Egypte. Aussi ennuyeux tout du moins. Mais vraiment … séduisant. Elle se retourna vers l'issue menant au chemin des douze maisons. Une rose blanche se matérialisant dans sa main, elle sortie du bâtiment en fredonnant.

* * *

- On est vivant ? S'étonna joyeusement Axel.

- Ouais … on est vivant, lui confirma Sean. Mais j'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment il fait.

- Pour ?

- Pour faire en sorte que chaque fois que je le rencontre, je sente ma dernière heure arrivée. Et puis tout d'un coup, il relâche la pression, et je me retrouve comme un con.

- Pareil pour moi. Cela dit, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça l'amuse en fait.

Sean grommela une vague réponse où il était question de certains chevaliers d'or un peu trop arrogants.

- Bon, je crois que je vais passer faire un brin de toilette, et me changer, déclara Axel.

- Je crois que je vais en profiter pour faire de même. J'en ai assez des jeans et tee-shirt, ajouta Sean, à la grande surprise de son compère.

- Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Regardes ça, qui voudrait porter un truc pareil ?

- Huriis Hakantis, sors de ce corps tout de suite, plaisanta le Loup.

Sean lui répondit d'un sourire, et pris congé, s'engageant sur le sentier de sa demeure.

* * *

Aeisis et Meiya se faisaient faces dans l'une des geôles sous le casernement des gardes du sanctuaire. La première regardait la seconde d'un air maussade. Après l'attaque désastreuse sur le chevalier d'argent du cerbère, les deux n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Elles se contentaient de se fixer l'une l'autre, échangeant regards, mouvement de sourcils, mais rien. Aucunes paroles. Sur le devant de la geôle, un homme à la peau noire regardait les prisonnières de son regard d'obsidienne. Il avait posé une simple question : Qui êtes vous ! Mais aucune des deux n'avait répondu. L'homme entra alors dans la prison, et posa sa cape blanche sur le tabouret près de la porte. Les yeux verts des deux femmes le suivirent alors qu'il prenait soin de plier le tissu avec une extrême délicatesse.

– Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans vos réflexions, commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Mais le pope m'a expressément demandé de venir vous interroger. Il tient vraiment à comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes attaquées à l'un de nos chevalier.

– Nous n'avons rien à te dire, répondit Aeisis. Et tu vas pouvoir nous tuer.

– Exact, fit l'autre femme. Inutile de perdre ton temps chevalier. Tu devrais plutôt le consacrer à prier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Je ne prie jamais, répondit l'homme sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

– Et bien peut être devrais-tu commencer, ricana Aeisis.

– Si vous le dites. Néanmoins, je suis forcé de vous interroger. Cela peut être déplaisant ou non, mais je dois vous prévenir : J'obtiendrai des réponses.

– C'est ça. Essaies toujours beau blond, fit Meiya.

– Soit.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes étaient recroquevillées, tremblantes de souffrance dans un coin de leur cellule. La pièce était emplie d'une atmosphère où les larmes, la sueur, le sang et les effluves d'urine témoignaient de la torture effroyable à l'œuvre. L'homme sombre s'essuyait tranquillement les mains dans une serviette éponge noire comme la suie. Il jeta un regard d'acier vers les deux cibles de son attention.

– Je vous laisse réfléchir un instant. Je suis certain de que vous comprenez maintenant qu'il est inutile de résister. Le ton de sa voix était glacial comme la mort. Je peux continuer de la sorte jusqu'à ce que votre esprit se disloque de douleur, jusqu'à ce que seuls vos souvenirs restent. Vous ne serez plus que pantins de chair, les sens monstrueusement modifiés. D'ailleurs, il se peut qu'Amaranth, Chevalier de bronze du faucon apprécie de vous avoir comme jouets dociles, termina-t-il sur un ton léger.

Il laissa la porte de la geôle entrouverte, et les deux femmes purent le voir grimper le petit escalier de bois. Une fois l'homme parti, Aeisis se rapprocha de sa sœur en tremblant, éprouvant une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée ressentir un jour. Son corps entier était parcouru d'ondes douloureuses, et Meiya ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux. Il était évident qu'elles craqueraient, si ce traitement leur était infligé à nouveau. Il fallait que la taupe intervienne, et vite, surtout avant que cet homme redoutable ne revienne. Qui était-il ? Elles n'avaient aucunes données sur lui. Mais l'homme était un chevalier, c'était évident. Il employait son cosmos pour faire souffrir comme personne. Meiya se tenait, les genoux pliés et les jambes contre son corps, ses vêtements déchirés marqués de diverses taches rouges de sang. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque le doigt de l'homme s'était enfoncé sans difficultés dans sa poitrine, tel une aiguille chauffée au rouge. Mais le tortionnaire ne faisait aucune erreur. Aucun coup n'était fatal, d'ailleurs si la jeune femme ne se trompait pas, si elle parlait maintenant, il n'y aurait aucunes séquelles. Et peut-être pourrait-elle avoir la vie sauve ?

Aeisis percevait le trouble de sa compagne, mais elle ne pourrait pas la laisser trahir. Elles avaient été faites prisonnières contre toutes vraisemblances, et si le traitre introduit au sanctuaire n'intervenait pas bientôt, elle serait sans doute obligée de tuer sa sœur d'arme, avant de se suicider. Les larmes aux yeux, elle pensa avec amertume à sa chambre d'émeraude au palais des ténèbres d'Ithis, et à Nöt, son esclave de plaisir. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Les ordres stipulaient la mort d'un Chevalier d'argent, et trois ombres d'émeraudes étaient parties. Comment ? Mais comment pouvaient-elles avoir échoué ? Et Nataya ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué à New York ? Mais elle se reprit tout à coup. Dans les ombres, elle pouvait sentir plusieurs guerrier de sa caste. Ils étaient proches du sanctuaire. Avec de la chance, ils réussiraient à distraire les Chevaliers le temps pour leur allié à l'intérieur puisse venir les libérer. Ils ne pourraient jamais arriver jusqu'à elles. Pas avec les chevaliers d'ors présents, et même si des ombres de rubis prenaient part au combat, les défenseurs d'Athéna emporteraient la victoire. La diversion était sa seule chance, et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à tuer Meiya avant d'avoir une chance de pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle espérait aussi que personne parmi ses compagnons ne mourrait en tentant de les libérer.

* * *

Samyel observait le petit muret de bois avec une certaine excitation. Derrière cette barrière, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, s'étendaient les terres du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Depuis qu'il avait passé son armure de rubis des années auparavant, il avait espéré pouvoir se mesurer à l'un d'eux. Et si possible à un Chevalier d'or. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était là que pour faire une victime, peu importe laquelle. Ses compagnons avaient besoin d'une diversion, et il fallait que ça fasse du bruit. Il avait entendu la rumeur parmi les gardes selon laquelle les Chevaliers d'or ne sortaient pas du sanctuaire, ce qui allait à l'opposé du but fixé par Shanys. Bien entendu, à l'instar des autres membres de la caste, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi les troupes n'attaquaient pas directement le sanctuaire. Au milieu de la bataille, il serait aisé de pénétrer dans la chambre sacrée d'Athéna. Ces Chevaliers étaient très puissants, il en convenait volontiers, mais tout de même …

Il soupira d'ennui, et pris une posture plus confortable dans les ombres du bosquet où il s'était réfugié. Et après quelques instants, il aperçut sa victime.

* * *

Lars, Chevalier de bronze du lynx de son état, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, cette fois il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Non content de se faire rappeler régulièrement à l'ordre par ses supérieurs, il avait totalement pété les plombs dans ce bar, pas loin de la place d'Apollon, lorsqu'un soiffard avait prétendu qu'Athéna n'était qu'une catin qui avait provoqué la plupart des maux de l'histoire. La salle commune avait volé en éclat, ledit soiffard y avait laissé ses deux yeux, et récolté quelques blessures pas spécialement anodines. Il savait pertinemment que son tempérament lui causerait des ennuis un jour. Et bien voilà, nous y étions. Shyna elle-même était venue lui annoncer sa punition : la justice grecque tolérait le fait que le Chevalier de bronze du lynx soit cloitré au sanctuaire pendant le temps imparti par la justice. Soit 5 ans … 5 ans à se farcir les tournées de garde dans les zones les moins agréables. 5 ans à se faire le trajet jusqu'à la presqu'île du Cap Sunion. 5 ans à bouffer des rations de soldats, sans avoir la certitude d'un weekend libérateur. En plus, le Chevalier du serpent lui avait précisé que Kensial du Lion s'était porté garant du respect de la peine par son subordonné. Inutile de dire que s'il mettait un quart d'orteil à l'extérieur, la foudre lui tomberait dessus et l'anéantirait avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « merde ». Bon, il devait le reconnaître, il le méritait sans doutes. Mais l'autre salopard irrespectueux aussi quoi, insulter Athéna … et tout ça au nom de la sacro sainte liberté de parole. Liberté mon cul oui, si Huriis avait été présent, la moitié de la ville serait à feu et à sang maintenant. Mais lui, on lui pardonnerait …

- Bonjour monsieur le président grec, je m'appelle Huriis Hakantis et je vous emmerde … lança-t-il pour lui-même, tentant sans succès de parodier le ton courtois du Chevalier du Capricorne. Pourquoi je vous emmerde ? Parce que je peux faire sauter la planète en pétant un coup si je veux, alors allez vous faire foutre … justice ouais … putain de justice.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il avisa sa gourde à la ceinture. Vide …

- Putain pour une journée de merde, c'est vraiment une saloperie de journée de merde ….

A peine eut-il finit de penser cela qu'il ressentit un cosmos tout près. Un cosmos désagréable, mauvais … en position de garde, il tenta de localiser la source de cette énergie surgie de nulle part. Mais rien. Pas un mouvement. Jetant un œil vers la butte derrière lui, il estima rapidement ses chances d'atteindre une zone peuplée de sanctuaire avant une quelconque attaque. Minces … Soudain, une voix mielleuse d'éleva dans son dos.

- Désolé Chevalier, il semble que tu n'as décidément pas de chance.

- Que …

Lars se retourna avec une vitesse étourdissante, mais ce ne fut que pour prendre un coup de poing sur la poitrine. L'impact pulvérisa son plastron, et un cri de douleur s'étouffa dans sa gorge. L'homme face à lui, portant une armure rutilante couleur de sang, lui avait broyé les cordes vocales de son autre main. Dans un effort désespéré, il lança son poing chargé de toute la puissance dont il disposait encore vers le visage de son agresseur, mais celui ci esquiva le coup, et avec une vitesse effarante, l'homme à l'armure de rubis se retrouva derrière lui, l'une de ses mains lui agrippant toujours le cou, l'autre se posant sur son épaule.

- Il restera quelque chose à enterrer, fit l'homme d'une voix sinistre.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'entendirent Lars de son vivant, avant que l'ombre de rubis fasse pression sur son cou, et d'un mouvement brusque, lui brise la nuque ainsi que le reste, décapitant le Chevalier de bronze d'une horrible manière. L'instant qui suivit, il fit éclater son énergie cosmique, martela le corps de sa victime afin d'augmenter l'impact visuel de son meurtre, puis disparu sans laisser de trace.


	7. Les rubis entrent en scène

Dans la petite salle commune de la demeure que partageait Marine, Chevalier d'argent de l'aigle et responsable du territoire du sanctuaire, avec Kansial, Chevalier d'or du Lion, se tenaient sept Chevaliers de tous grades. La petite maison était simple et confortable, bien à l'image de ses propriétaires, parmi les moins remuants des Chevaliers. Beaucoup avaient été surpris de voir la rapidité avec laquelle l'idylle entre le Chevalier d'or et sa subalterne, par ailleurs de 10 ans son ainée, avait débouché sur une vie commune et un enfant de quelques années maintenant. Il fallait bien avouer que la court du jeune Chevalier avait été plutôt rapide, et la conclusion de quelques semaines de tentatives de séduction arriva au cours d'un match d'entrainement où le Chevalier d'argent s'était retrouvé coincé et dans l'impossibilité d'éviter le baiser d'un homme, certes inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, mais dont le cosmos transcendait les sens de part la kyrielle d'émotions rayonnant de son être. Leur mariage fut célébré au temple d'Athéna, et sanctifié par le grand Pope en personne. Personne n'imaginait que l'une des plus taciturnes femmes Chevalier eut put être séduite par le brutal Kansial, et le tableau de leur couple échappait à toute tentative d'explication rationnelle. Cela étant, après 5 ans, leur union semblait belle et bien partie pour être heureuse. Seule ombre sur cette scène idyllique, le refus catégorique de Marine d'habiter le temple du Lion, prétextant de son rang et de l'impossibilité de pour elle de vivre là où seuls les Chevaliers d'or avaient le droit de résider, et ce malgré l'acceptation de Kanon de transgresser la règle. En ce bel après midi, 5 autres Chevaliers faisaient face aux résidents, Kirhümalia du Bélier, posté debout avec un air étrangement protecteur juste derrière une chaise où était assise Fiona de la Lyre. Sur leurs cotés, Sean du Cerbère, Axel du Loup, et Andréas de la méduse. Ce dernier avait rapporté à son maitre les événements de Beyrouth, et Fiona avait donné quelques précisions. Des zones d'ombre évidente pour des êtres aussi vifs d'esprits n'avaient pas manqué de donner lieu à quelques questions qui avaient visiblement gêné la rousse Fiona, mais d'un regard ferme, le Bélier avait clôturé les débats.

- Ca commence à bien faire, commença Sean. Ces attaques et ces catastrophes naturelles ...

- Pardon ? Releva le Chevalier d'or du Lion.

- Je veux dire, lorsque Poséidon et Hadès ont attaqué, ils ne faisaient pas mystère de leurs intentions, mais là, on ne sait pas qui, et on ne sait pas pourquoi.

- Et ça l'énerve, fit Marine avec un sourire, sourire rapidement partagé par Kirhümalia.

- Je comprends, répondit Kansial. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le choix, Shämir interroge les deux prisonnières, nous devons attendre qu'elles aient parlé.

- Jabu va s'en sortir ? Interrogea le loup, en direction de la méduse.

- Lorsque Fiona et moi sommes partis, il était stable. Suzume va le ramener en fin de semaine.

- Et bien... ça doit lui arranger l'humeur ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Fiona avec hargne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne médis pas sur ton chéri, ce n'était que simple plaisanterie, s'excusa presque Axel.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, lâcha sèchement le Bélier. Nous sommes ici pour mettre vos expériences en commun, et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Sean, racontes-nous en détail ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ensuite les autres feront de même.

Ce qu'il fit. L'Américain ne passa aucun point sous silence, voilant pudiquement son intermède sexuel sous une fine couche de flou. Axel prit ensuite la parole, et Fiona termina par son histoire. Les deux Chevaliers d'or ruminèrent un moment les informations reçues des argents et bronzes présents, et Kirhümalia se leva. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Nathalie entra dans la pièce avec sa discrétion légendaire. Elle ne laissa personne s'interroger sur son arrivée, se précipitant vers la télévision du couple et l'allumant en braillant un « vous devez voir ça ». Une fois la chaine satellite sélectionnée, elle s'écarta de l'écran, faisant signe à ses congénères d'approcher. A l'antenne, une belle femme avec une peau halée et un fort accent arabe présentait un reportage sur les catastrophes en cours. Mais à la stupéfaction générale, l'image d'Axel apparut à l'écran.

– Cet homme est un Chevalier d'Athéna. La plupart des gens se souviennent sans doute du fameux tournoi Galactique, sorte de joute pour la domination de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, tournoi organisé à l'époque par mademoiselle Saori Kido. Personne n'a pu oublier ce dont étaient capables ces hommes aux pouvoirs étonnants. Il est curieux de constater que durant ces dernières semaines, nombre de ces chevaliers ont été aperçus près des lieux où la colère de la nature a frappé.

L'image passa sur Andreas, une femme splendide et très court vêtue dans les bras. Les yeux du Grec s'exorbitèrent.

– Ces images proviennent d'un confrère de Beyrouth, où, comme chacun sait, un tremblement de terre particulièrement violent a causé de nombreuses victimes, et des dégâts quasiment impossibles à chiffrer à l'heure actuelle. Comme vous le voyez, mademoiselle Naomi Gianluca semble avoir tissé des liens particulièrement forts avec cet homme, reprit la femme sur un ton caustique. Mais d'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance. Ce que vous allez voir maintenant est le combat d'un Chevalier contre une femme, Chevalier sans doute elle-même.

La vidéo du combat d'Axel fut projetée à l'écran, alors que l'involontaire héros de la scène se tortillait sur sa chaise.

– Ces luttes survenant dans les zones touchées par les éléments nous conduisent à penser qu'il existe un lien, certes loin d'être sans contestations possibles mais tout de même, entre les catastrophes naturelles, et ces Chevaliers. Visiblement, ces combats ne sont pas de simples matches, ce sont des conflits violents, où l'un des protagonistes meurt.

La vidéo afficha la phase finale de l'attaque du Chevalier du Loup, lacérant le corps de la femme.

– Nous avons tenté sans succès de joindre mademoiselle Kido, ou qui que ce soit d'autre de la fondation pour obtenir des informations. Il semble que les rumeurs selon lesquelles mademoiselle Kido aurait tout simplement disparu il y a quelques temps déjà se confirment bel et bien. Ce qui est une troublante coïncidence, sur laquelle le public pourra se faire sa propre opinion. N'oublions pas les récents Cataclysmes, faut-il être si astucieux pour y déceler la trace de ces Chevaliers ? Quels sont les liens entre ces hommes et femmes étranges, et tout ce qui arrive de par le monde ? Sont-ils derrières toutes ces malédictions ?

Les informations défilaient à toute allure dans la bordure de la projection, mais personne n'y prenait garde, tant la stupéfaction avait frappé tout le monde.

- Maintenant, une dernière question reste en suspens. Cette carte présente les lieux où la plupart des événements dramatiques de ces dernières années ont causé de grands dégâts.

Une carte du monde apparut alors, avec une séquence de points rouges. Une fois la séquence terminée, de grosses zones bleues se greffèrent sur la carte.

- En bleus sont représentées les zones directement, ou indirectement, touchées par les conflits militaires des trois dernières années. Les parties hachurées représentent les endroits où les nuages nucléaires ont touché des populations civiles non concernées par les guerres en question.

Les Chevaliers présents commencèrent à avoir un sombre pressentiment.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les parties du monde ont été touchées par la succession de fléaux. Toutes … sauf l'Europe de l'Ouest. Toutes les parties du monde ont subit de graves préjudices, à l'exception de la zone géographique qui fut le berceau de la mythologie Olympienne. Sans tirer de conclusions hâtives, que devons nous déduire de cette curiosité ? Je suis Nadia Arhim, et ce reportage était pour CNN One.

Les six se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Après un certain temps, Axel rompit le silence.

- Hé ben là, je crois que je suis mort.

Ce qui fit ricaner Sean, puis pouffer Nathalie. Andréas ne disait rien, et évitait le regard du Lion. Et à sa surprise, le Chevalier d'or se joignit à ceux qui commençaient à sombrer dans l'hilarité.

- Je comprends mieux ta petite escapade, lâcha Fiona.

- Au fait, tu as … commença le Chevalier du Cerbère.

- Non ! Dit fermement Andréas, qui commençait tout de même à rougir un peu.

- Donc, on a un mannequin, une doctoresse, fit Marine sardoniquement en toisant successivement Sean et Andréas. Axel, tu comptes aller chasser la journaliste ? Histoire de terminer comme tes acolytes ?

- Hum ? Fit pensivement le Loup.

L'atmosphère se détendit franchement sur cette dernière remarque. Néanmoins Kirhümalia reprit sur un ton sérieux.

- Toutes ces remarques et interrogations sont pertinentes, mais nous avons un problème autrement plus grave. Les gens du commun ont tendance à vouloir partager leurs malheurs avec le reste du monde. Et s'il devient trop évident que l'Europe n'a pas été touchée à cause du pouvoir du Sanctuaire, je crains que nous n'allions au devant de quelques ennuis avec la population que nous sommes censés protéger.

- C'est le travail du Pope non ? Enfin de gérer ça je veux dire.

- Sean a raison, intervint Nathalie. Laissons Kanon prendre ces ennuis, il saura comment gérer ça. Au pire, Huriis est son second officiel auprès de l'ONU, et les chefs d'états savent qu'il vaut mieux avoir le grand Pope de bonne humeur, plutôt que son second en pétard au-dessus de son épaule.

- Ouais, ricana Axel. Je crois que les ambassadeurs du Niger et du Mali en font encore des cauchemars.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Fiona intriguée.

- Parce que ces deux entêtés n'ont pas voulu écouter le Pope, expliqua Marine. Alors celui ci a, très gentiment, suggéré de revoir sa proposition une fois l'alternative de notre bien aimé Chevalier d'or du Capricorne convenablement expliquée. Et il faut croire que l'idée d'un gouffre de quelques centaines de mètres de large entre les deux pays tout au long de la frontière leur a soudainement rappelé à quel point ils pouvaient être amis les uns les autres.

- Il … il plaisantait n'est ce pas ?

- Huriis Hakantis ? Plaisanter ? S'esclaffa Sean. Ce type est peut être le plus puissant Chevalier d'or de l'histoire, mais son sens de l'humour laisse un peu à désirer.

Kirhümalia s'autorisa un sourire discret, et se remémora l'inquiétude de son pair lorsque Sean avait téléphoné pour annoncer sa blessure. Si celui là s'imaginait à quel point le Capricorne pouvait se montrer protecteur avec les chevaliers sous sa garde. Sur ces quelques réflexions, il reprit la parole :

- Avec les ennuis que connaît la planète, l'ONU a bien besoin de souffler un peu, et avec l'affaire Sino-russe, le Pope ne veut pas voir de conflits supplémentaires nous péter à la figure. Bon, Kanon doit être avec Dokho. Je l'en informerais dès son retour au palais. Nathalie ?

- Je viens je viens, fit-elle en se redressant du fauteuil où elle s'était nonchalamment vautrée. Il doit avoir des trucs gentils à me raconter, fit-elle malicieusement en prenant l'assistance à partie et en clignant de l'œil.

- Décidément rumina le Bélier intérieurement, je crois que je vais finir par épouser cette … cette ….

Il ne put terminer sa pensée, ladite …. l'ayant pris par le bras pour le pousser à l'extérieur.

- C'est déprimant ! Fit Axel dégouté.

- C'est à dire ? Répondit Fiona en levant un sourcil.

- Je vais finir par être le dernier homme avec un semblant de dignité dans ce sanctuaire.

- Tu veux dire le dernier célibataire ? Ricana Marine.

Ce faisant, elle posa inconsciemment la main sur l'avant bras de son mari, qui s'était assis près d'elle.

- Ouais enfin le dernier qui a encore le droit de s'ouvrir une bière en rentrant chez lui quoi, sans avoir à demander la permission.

- Quelle signe distinctif de liberté, je suis admirative.

Voyant que tout le monde guettait sa riposte, le Loup décida de redevenir raisonnable et de la fermer.

- Allez va, reprit Marine gentiment. Je suis bonne joueuse, quelqu'un veut une bière ?

Cette proposition remporta l'adhésion des trois hommes présents, et la grimace de Fiona.

* * *

Dans la petite cave, Aeisis avait enfin réussi à calmer ses tremblements. Meiya n'était pas en bon état non plus, mais elle pourrait bouger et s'enfuir. L'homme noir n'était pas revenu, ce qui pour les deux femmes était une bénédiction. Elles n'auraient pas supporté une autre séance. La première s'était rapprochée de la seconde, et tentait vainement de la réconforter, prédisant une action rapide de la part de la taupe de Shanys au Sanctuaire. Aeisis avait ressenti le cosmos de Samyel quelque part dans les environs. Il devait avoir attaqué et taillé en pièce l'un de ces Chevaliers pour maintenant. Et son pouvoir était suffisamment grand pour qu'il masque son énergie même aux chevaliers d'or. Si une autre ombre de rubis pouvait les rejoindre, alors ils auraient peut être le temps d'arriver à la mer. Et là, plus personne ne les arrêterait jusqu'à la porte d'Ithis. Bien sûr elles devraient présenter leurs plus plates excuses à leur maitresse pour avoir échoué à capturer au mieux, tuer au pire, le Chevalier d'argent du cerbère, mais cela ne devait pas être trop grave, après tout personne ne leur avait expliqué le pourquoi de cette attaque. Cela devait avoir son importance, mais, elle l'espérait, une importance relative dans le sens où un Chevalier en plus ou en moins ne devait pas trop déséquilibrer les forces en présence. Faire du bruit, capturer ou tuer un protecteur d'Athéna, d'argent si possible, et repartir. Ca aurait du être simple, ça ne l'avait pas été, c'était la vie. Plongée dans ses pensées, l'ombre d'émeraude sursauta lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant légèrement. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur, en proie à une terreur aveugle de voir l'homme noir revenir. Mais à la place, une silhouette floue, entourée d'une sorte de cocon d'énergie sombre, entra dans la pièce.

- Qui … commença-t-elle ?

- Je suis votre allié, commença une voix curieuse. Je suis ici pour vous conduire au point de rendez-vous, où vous attendrez l'arrivée de Samyel.

La voix était étrange, comme un mélange d'homme et de femme. Une manipulation comprit Aeisis. L'espion ne voulait prendre aucun risque quant à une éventuelle fuite. Et avec l'aura l'entourant, elle aurait été bien en peine de pouvoir donner le moindre détail.

- Mais, le Chevalier qui était ici tout à l'heure ?

- Il est en conversation privée avec le Pope et le Capricorne. Quant aux autres Chevaliers proches, mon pouvoir les empêchera de ressentir nos présences, même si vous usez de votre énergie cosmique.

Les deux femmes étaient impressionnées. Elles savaient les rubis capables de dissimuler leur propre énergie, même en plein combat, ce qui était hors de la portée d'une ombre d'émeraude. Mais pouvoir dissimuler celle d'autres ombres ? Qui pouvait être cet agent double ? Un des trois autres saphirs qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés ? Une ombre du même rang que Shanys ? improbable, mais tout de même …

- Cessez de tergiverser, gronda l'ombre.

Les deux femmes se raidirent, et s'approchèrent de l'ouverture.

- Ouvrez-vous à moi, ordonna l'ombre d'une voix plus calme.

Meiya fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait cette pratique qui permettait à une ombre avec un grand pouvoir de redonner des forces à une autre ombre. La sensation sur le moment lui faisait le même effet qu'un viol, mais avec une sorte de plaisir ignoble qui la laissait à chaque fois avec un gout de vomi dans la bouche. Les ombres masculines, toutes hideusement défigurées en accord avec la loi d'Ithis en profitaient souvent pour avoir des rapports sexuels rapides et sauvages avec les ombres féminines dont la volonté était, durant cet acte, complètement annihilée par ce plaisir abject. Après cela, la plupart d'entre elles se clôturaient dans leurs quartiers avec quelques esclaves de plaisir, afin de chasser l'impression de souillure par le plaisir dans sa vraie forme. Soupirant de dégout, elle ferma les yeux, et ouvrit son cosmos, à l'instar de sa compagne.

- Parfait, roucoula la forme fluctuante.

Aeisis grogna de dégout lorsqu'elle sentit le flux d'énergie maligne pénétrer son être par sa bouche et sa gorge dans une dégoutante parodie phallique. Nöt avait intérêt à être en forme à son retour.

* * *

Samyel se délesta des deux cadavres qu'il avait transportés le long du sentier du Cap Sounion. Deux gardes qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de regarder là où il ne fallait pas. Déployant son pouvoir, il se rendit là où le contact d'Ithis au Sanctuaire devait déposer Meiya et Aeisis. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux Chevaliers d'Athéna pour percevoir la dissipation de l'illusion du cosmos de cet imbécile de Chevalier du Lynx, et lorsque tout le monde battrait le rappel de la garde, ces deux nouveaux cadavres aiguilleraient les Chevaliers dans la mauvaise direction. Il étendit sa perception des ombres, et sentit l'aura toute proche d'Ashantir et ainsi que celle de Sallila. Avec ces deux là à ses cotés, aucun Chevalier n'aurait intérêt à croiser son chemin. Se faufilant le long de la rue pavée périphérique du quartier des gardes, il atteignit la voie du colisée. La petite fête ne tarderait plus à commencer.

Sean marchait tranquillement le long de la petite pente qui menait à son domicile. Il avait laissé ses camarades pour retourner méditer sur les surprises de la journée. Enfin il avait surtout envie de rentrer s'enfermer dans sa tanière, et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'au lendemain. Et puis il espérait que Terry ne mettrait pas trop de temps à se décider à arriver au sanctuaire. Pensant à la belle femme médecin restée aux Etats-Unis, il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, et inspecta l'intérieur d'un air critique. Pas l'idéal pour un premier rencard à domicile, il fallait bien l'avouer. Entre des mégots de vieilles cloppes, un pack de bière pas fraiche, et le besoin de nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble, ça risquait de prendre du temps. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il soupira, envoya une onde cosmique ouvrir ses fenêtres, et commença son ménage. Manquait plus qu'Axel passe par-là, et cette journée prendrait décidément des tournures de naufrage mode Titanic. Il s'acharnait sur quelques plaques de saleté récalcitrantes, lorsqu'il releva la tête brutalement.

- Lars …

Il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer, son armure sortit de son urne au passage et vint se fixer sur le corps de son porteur. Quelques instants plus tard, il était sur la piste du Cap Sounion, accompagné par plus de dix Chevaliers, tous accourus après la disparition brutale du cosmos de leur compagnon. Leïla, Chevalier d'argent du Lotus se pencha sur le cadavre décapité.

- Son assassin lui a arraché la tête, fit-elle avec dégout. Les chairs sont déchirées, et non sectionnées.

- Et il a été sauvagement attaqué auparavant, continua Sean. Regardez l'état de son armure.

- Bon sang, quelqu'un a-t-il senti quelque chose ?

Les Chevaliers présents secouèrent négativement la tête.

- Des gardes aussi ont été massacrés, fit sombrement Marine. Elle désigna les corps en contrebas.

- Mais comment ça a pu arriver, lâcha Ramius. On aurait du le sentir, Sean tu nous as bien dis que lorsque tu t'es battu, le cosmos de ces femmes se ressentait normalement ?

- Exact.

- Alors comment …

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit Marine. Pour le moment le comment n'est pas important. Nausicaa, tu vas te rendre à la salle d'audience, et requérir de ma part l'aide d'un Chevalier d'or auprès d'Huriis … au cas ou...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu ?

- Peut-être, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Visiblement, il est inutile d'espérer trouver le responsable grâce à ses vibrations cosmiques. Axel ? peux-tu …

- Bien sûr, répondit le Loup.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de rage. Et Son cosmos commença à enfler.

* * *

Aeisis n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient une chance de rejoindre la méditerranée, et de s'échapper. A ses cotés, trois ombres de rubis et sa sœur d'armes courraient passant de recoins en recoins, évitant les gardes et s'approchant de plus en plus des limites du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient déjà dans les collines à l'opposé du mont au sommet duquel on pouvait voir le palais du Pope et la grande statue d'Athéna. Après avoir vomi toutes ses trippes dans la petite cave, elle devait reconnaître que l'espion lui avait redonné quasiment toute sa puissance. Et cela avait bien valu la sensation dégoutante qui s'en était ensuivie. Peu après, il les avait conduites près du Colisée où Samyel, Ashantir et Sallila les attendaient. Une fois le regroupement fait, l'espion s'était éclipsé sous le regard curieux de l'ombre de rubis qui menait ce groupe de choc. Et ils avaient commencé leur retraite. Samyel était confiant, il disait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les Chevaliers soient désorientés le temps que le groupe puisse s'enfuir. Elle se jura de lui permettre de jouir de son corps quelques temps lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à l'Ithis, pas non plus de manière permanente, mais juste le temps qu'il ne puisse plus s'en passer. Avoir un tel fauve sous son emprise sexuelle serait un atout dans le futur. Elle fit un bref sourire à Meiya, qui devait certainement faire le même calcul. Mais à ce jeu là, elle, Aeisis, était bien meilleure. Toute à ses pensées, elle faillit percuter Ashantir qui venait de se figer sur place. Et l'instant suivant, elle entendit les hurlements à la mort qui s'élevaient dans tout le sanctuaire. Soudain en proie à la panique, elle se tourna vers Samyel qui scrutait les alentours, nullement effrayé par cette manifestation, mais visiblement très sérieux et concentré. Aeisis, qui ne connaissait que trop bien la puissance du Chevalier de Bronze, lança un message télépathique plein de prudence à son chef de groupe. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement, et se prépara à repartir. Tout se passa alors très vite. Une silhouette lumineuse à la forme de loup se matérialisa soudain près de Meiya, qui fit volte face et lui expédia un fauchage d'une force terrible. Dans le même temps, Sallila poussa un bref grognement de douleur, trois grands loups avaient refermé leurs mâchoires sur ses jambes, mais quelques mouvements furent suffisants, et les silhouettes disparurent.

- Hé bien hé bien … qu'avons-nous là, fit une voix masculine.

Meiya et Aeisis se raidirent.

- Je vois que vous avez invité quelques potes, fit Axel.

Le chevalier du Loup venait d'apparaître en haut du sentier, son armure brillant sous l'éclat de son cosmos, et ses yeux irradiant d'une colère noire.

- Laisses tomber Chevalier, fit la voix de Samyel sur un ton neutre. Je ne suis pas ici pour continuer à tuer des Chevaliers de Bronze, fussent-ils aussi puissants que toi.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai plutôt envie de t'enfoncer mon poing dans la gorge beau gosse, rétorqua Axel.

Meiya commença à paniquer. Sean venait d'apparaître aux cotés de son frère d'armes … escorté par plus d'une dizaine d'autres Chevaliers, d'argents et de bronzes.

- Et il n'est pas tout seul, fit sombrement le Cerbère. Cette fois ci, pas de quartiers !

* * *

- Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir, le commandant de bord et son équipage sont heureux de vous accueillir à bord de ce Boeing 747 à destination d'Athènes. Veuillez …

Terry écoutait distraitement les consignes de sécurité des hôtesses de l'air, en regardant l'aéroport JFK par le hublot. Elle avait reçu les papiers du consulat grec le lendemain de l'attaque de l'hôpital, preuve que Sean n'avait pas menti en déclarant que personne sur Terre ne pouvait contourner les administrations comme le faisait le Sanctuaire. Pendant les 2 jours suivants, elle s'était isolée dans son appartement, sans écouter la radio, sans allumer son poste de télévision, ni même consulter ses emails. Dans un état second, elle avait décidé de poser ce qu'il lui restait de congés, de prendre ses médicaments contre la douleur, et de se rendre sur place, là où se trouvait l'homme qui avait totalement chamboulé son existence. Celui-ci était passé lui donner les contacts au consulat, ainsi qu'un visa provisoire. Bien décidée à lui dire ses quatre vérités, Terry avait rendu les armes en dix secondes lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Et pis que tout, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu chez un homme. Cet homme était une aberration de la nature. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune justice, il n'avait pas le droit d'être si … enfin si … Rien que d'y penser, ses genoux allaient jouer aux quilles, et les battements de son cœur finissaient de la tournebouler dans tous les sens. Tant pis pour sa sacro-sainte indépendance, elle la femme moderne, l'admirable toubib.

- Tu parles … il te fait un battement de paupières, et tu te retrouves toute nue dans son lit avant qu'il ait fini de te dire bonjour. Bravo la femme moderne … quel sale petit branleur !! Fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Quel …

Ca y est, ça recommençait, ses intérieurs étaient en flammes. Allons, un peu de calme. Une fois sur place, elle pourrait prendre une décision. Afin de se calmer, elle se concentra sur son voisinage direct. Sur la rangée à son coté se tenait une magnifique femme arabe, habillée avec style mais sans excès. Le personnel de bord la traitait comme une VIP, elle devait être connue d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais son visage ne disait rien à Terry. Voyant qu'elle était observée, la femme lui sourit, et lui tendit la main.

- Nadia Arhim, journaliste, fit-elle.

- Terry … Terry Jansen, répondit Terry un peu intriguée. Médecin.

- Félicitation Terry, fit chaleureusement la journaliste, vous pratiquez le plus admirable métier du monde. Et où pratiquez-vous ?

Terry hésita un instant, après tout, personne n'avait exigé d'elle une discrétion absolue, et cette femme ne la croirait surement pas. De plus, elle avait tout de même un sérieux compte à régler avec Sean, et rien que d'y penser, son esprit voulait lui causer le plus d'ennuis possibles auprès de cet Huriis Hakantis qui semblait lui faire si peur. Nadia venait de boire une gorgée de champagne, lorsque sa vis à vis lui répondit :

- Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Nadia faillit renverser son champagne sur son tailleur.


	8. Pas de pitié

Un silence pesant était tombé sur le lieu où pour la première fois, tout un groupe d'ombres faisait face à une troupe de Chevaliers d'Athéna. Samyel jaugea rapidement les arrivants, et élimina de son esprit quatre d'entre eux, les jugeant insignifiants, aussi insignifiants que le Chevalier de bronze du Lynx. Jamais ces quatre là ne constitueraient une menace. Il ne voulait pas laisser à ses adversaires le temps de s'organiser, aussi décida-t-il de passer immédiatement à l'attaque. Recommandant son âme à l'Ithis, il concentra un instant son cosmos sur l'un de ceux qui étaient, selon lui le plus dangereux. Le Chevalier du Loup serait sa quatrième victime de la journée. Faisant exploser son énergie, il s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclair vers sa cible, et les autres n'eurent pas la moindre possibilité de réaction lorsque son poing atteignit l'abdomen d'Axel, un flot d'énergie se déversant dans le corps du Chevalier de bronze, flot dont les radiations à l'impact brisèrent quelques cotes. Grognant de douleur et de surprise, le Français fut catapulté en arrière, et alla s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse la plus proche. Dans le même mouvement, l'ombre expédia, avant de faire volte face, un tourbillon d'énergie dévastatrice qui frappa son adversaire dans le dos, et il entendit, non sans satisfactions d'ailleurs, les crissements de l'armure du Loup qui se fissurait, alors que sous le nouvel impact, le corps d'Axel était écrasé contre la roche, s'enfonçant dans la paroi. Tous sentirent le cosmos du Chevalier du Loup diminuer à toute vitesse jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une faible vibration. Assez satisfait de son entrée en matière, il se retourna vers les autres Chevaliers, et sourit.

- Et d'un, murmura-t-il.

- Axel !! Hurla Leila.

Elle allait se précipiter vers son camarade, lorsque Ashantir se positionna devant elle. Tranquillement Sean se transposa à son coté, et retint la main du Chevalier du Lotus, qui s'était déjà mise en position d'attaque.

- Celui là est à moi, fit-il avec un sourire lugubre. Il haussa la voix. Charges-toi des deux femmes avec Ramius, Marine tuera l'autre blondinet à la face de pestiféré. Les autres, faites le tour du sanctuaire et si quelqu'un d'autre piétine nos plates-bandes, pas de sommations.

Les Chevaliers nommés acquiescèrent, bien qu'avec une légère réticence de la part de Leila. Mais personne, pas même Marine, ne remis en question les ordres du Chevalier d'argent du cerbère, bien que l'aigle fut théoriquement celle qui commandait le groupe. Sean était un meneur, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais pris conscience, ou plutôt bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis, et Marine appréciait particulièrement les hommes compétents et charismatiques, même si sa propre puissance dépassait celle de l'Américain la plupart du temps. Samyel, lui, éclata de rire.

- Et moi Chevalier, à qui comptes-tu-me « donner » ??

- Axel serait particulièrement énervé si je lui prenais sa proie, riposta le cerbère.

- Ton pote est mort, ou va bientôt l'être, grinça l'ombre de rubis.

- Ca je ne crois pas, fit la voix du Chevalier de bronze. Toi par contre, t'es mal barré.

La paroi rocheuse explosa, et le cosmos du Loup, à peine perceptible un instant auparavant, rejailli d'un coup et irradia sur toute la scène du combat. Le Chevalier du Loup réapparut, le visage défiguré par un rictus meurtrier.

- Amènes toi !

* * *

Le poing chargé d'énergie de l'ombre de rubis qui lui faisait face venait de manquer son visage grâce à un reflexe foudroyant du Chevalier du Cerbère, et sa riposte partit dans le vide de la même manière. Les deux combattants se lançaient toutes leurs techniques les plus meurtrières, mais aucun des deux ne trouvaient la faille dans la garde de l'autre. Les chaines de l'armure du Cerbère fendaient l'air, accompagnée par les raies d'énergies cosmiques lancées par le cosmos de l'Américain, mais les éclats rougeoyants contraient l'arme du Chevalier d'argent, et le cosmos de rubis parant toutes les attaques énergétiques virevoltait autour de l'ombre. Sean devait admettre que son adversaire était vraiment fort. Et la situation générale avait déjà tourné au vinaigre : Ramius avait toutes les peines à combattre celle qu'Axel avait vaincue à New York, Leila dominait son adversaire mais sans parvenir à lui porter un coup fatal, et les trois nouveaux venus donnaient énormément de fil à retordre à leur adversaire respectif. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le Chevalier du Cerbère était l'absence de Chevalier d'or. Après un combat d'une telle durée, ceux-ci auraient déjà du intervenir, mais aucun d'eux ne s'était manifesté. Fronçant les sourcils, Sean se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire.

* * *

- Bon sang, ce type est vraiment puissant, grommela Axel en se redressant difficilement après une attaque particulièrement violente qui l'avait expédié à nouveau à distance respectable de son adversaire.

Son bras gauche ruisselait de sang, et sur son armure apparaissaient déjà plusieurs fissures. Son ennemi était blessé, mais beaucoup moins que lui, et si ce combat se poursuivait trop longtemps, il perdrait. Il fallait trouver une solution, et si possible radicale, parce que l'autre ne lui donnerait plus la moindre chance.

- Ca va pas être simple.

Son ennemi se posta face à lui, et le considéra gravement.

- Tu es très fort Chevalier, mais tu ne peux pas gagner. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas là pour tuer des Chevaliers de bronze toute la journée.

- Causes toujours beau mec, riposta Axel. Tu as tué Lars, qui n'était sans doute pas le meilleur chevalier du sanctuaire, mais qui était un type bien. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, en tout cas pas tant que je vivrais.

Il serra les dents, et adopta sa posture de combat favorite.

- Tu as déjà utilisé ce coup, sans succès, remarqua Samyel.

- J'ai toujours été un peu lent à la comprenette, ricana Axel.

Le Loup s'élança, déployant tout son cosmos. L'aura du Chevalier de bronze était si puissante qu'elle couvrait presque tout le champ de vision de son adversaire.

- Il a une idée derrière la tête, rumina Samyel.

Son ennemi s'approchait très vite, mais il aurait largement le temps de parer, puis de riposter par un coup fatal. Seul problème, il ne comprenait pas la tactique du bronze.

* * *

Sean esquiva adroitement le balayage adverse, mais fut pris dans le torrent rouge sang jaillissant de la main de son ennemi. L'énergie libérée lui brula le bras droit, pulvérisa le brassard et le gantelet de son armure d'argent, et sous la tension, il sentit ses muscles se tendre presque à la limite de la rupture. Presque … trop confiant dans la force, énorme il est vrai, de son coup, Ashantir baissa sa garde un bref instant, juste le temps d'un sourire de triomphe. Ecarquillant les yeux, il tenta de se reprendre … une fraction de seconde trop tard.

- Prend ça, murmura Sean.

Le flot d'énergie cosmique transmit à sa chaine propulsa son arme droit au visage de son ennemi, et l'image d'un grand chien monstrueux aux multiples gueules se forma dans les airs, agrippant de ses crocs les membres de l'ombre de rubis. Lorsque l'attaque prit fin, l'ombre était démembrée, et sa face n'était plus qu'un amas de pulpe sanglante sans plus rien d'humain. Et comme l'avait constaté le Chevalier d'or du Bélier, ainsi qu'il l'avait rapporté pendant la conférence du début d'après midi, le corps et l'armure de son ennemi commencèrent à tomber en poussières. Sean avait terrassé l'ombre de rubis, mais il fallait bien avouer que le combat avait été particulièrement difficile. Respirant difficilement, il parcourut la scène des combats du regard. Marine avait tué son adversaire, et ne semblait pas blessée.

- Sexe faible, tu parles, rumina le Chevalier d'argent. Elle est presque aussi balaise que son mari.

Reprenant sa concentration, il prit une seconde pour quelques exercices de respiration, et porta son attention sur le combat en cours entre Axel et le dernier ennemi portant une armure couleur de sang.

* * *

Samyel concentra toute son attention sur la griffe du Chevalier du Loup qui arrivait droit sur lui. Mais rien à part l'impressionnante concentration du cosmos du Bronze ne différenciait cette attaque de celle qu'il avait porté un peu auparavant. Il savait qu'Axel n'était pas idiot, et que le Chevalier de bronze savait pertinemment que ce qui avait échoué auparavant échouerait cette fois-ci de la même manière. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il devait agir vite, car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sallila et Ashantir étaient vaincus. Et s'il devait en plus aider Aeisis et Meiya à s'échapper, il ne pourrait pas lutter longtemps contre tous ces Chevaliers. Finalement, il décida de ne plus réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper dans l'attaque du français, et au moment où la griffe allait le toucher, il esquiva et porta toute sa puissance vers la poitrine de son adversaire. Mais seule une partie de son énergie toucha sa cible. Cela fut tout de même suffisant pour le faire cracher un flot de sang, et le plastron de l'armure de bronze se fissura sous l'impact, voir se brisa par endroit, mais le coup ne put atteindre toute sa force. Il s'était fait piéger. L'aura d'Axel avait dissimulé sa véritable attaque, celle qu'il avait déjà employée avant d'apparaître face aux ombres. Cachés derrière l'éclat flamboyant de son cosmos, trois grands loups fantomatiques avaient jaillit, leurs crocs se refermant sur leur proie.

- Crèves, fils de pute vérolée, rugit le bronze en s'effondrant.

Samyel écarquilla les yeux sous la souffrance occasionnée par les mâchoires qui s'étaient refermées sur son cou et sur ses bras. Il déglutit un flot de sang et tenta un mouvement, mais la morsure continua, et la souffrance devint insoutenable. Lorsque les muscles de son cou se rompirent, il n'était déjà plus conscient, totalement terrassé par la douleur.

* * *

Nausicaa, Chevalier d'argent du Triangle, se retourna un bref instant, alors qu'elle remontait le long de l'avenue principale du Sanctuaire. Elle ne sentait presque rien, tout juste parvenait-elle à ressentir les ondes des cosmos de ses compagnons, qui n'étaient pourtant pas très loin. Le combat ne pouvait pas avoir commencé, mais pourtant … Axel et Sean avaient bien l'intention d'en découdre, c'était une évidence. Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Il fallait que les Chevaliers d'or soient mis au courant. Si l'ennemi était capable de se battre sans que leurs vibrations ne se ressentent, il faudrait que toute la puissance du Sanctuaire soit sur ses gardes. Concentrant son énergie, elle continua sa route vers le chemin des douze maisons.

* * *

Carmen Rodëgo, Espagnole de son état, et accessoirement Chevalier d'argent du lézard, terminait le tour de Tears Hill, le mont des larmes. Cette colline était un chemin torturé dans la roche où les apprentis Chevaliers avaient tous pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps dans les premiers mois de leur initiation. Cet endroit était une épreuve, que tous avaient du subir. Les traces de sang étaient laissées là afin de signifier le réel danger de cet endroit, véritable foisonnement de pièges naturels et de chausse-trappes. Elle-même y avait passé quelques nuits de pur cauchemar, et elle se souvenait avec un léger trouble des heures sombres durant lesquelles elle avait failli abandonner. S'autorisant une courte pause, elle ramena sa longue chevelure noire en une simple tresse, et poussant un soupir nostalgique, repartit vers le grand plateau face à elle. De là, elle verrait où en étaient ses compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas du commencer le combat puisque aucune vibration ne lui parvenait. Lorsqu'elle parvint sur la terrasse naturelle, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Là, en contrebas, l'attaque la plus meurtrière d'Axel finissait de réduire en charpie l'un des ennemis à l'armure couleur de sang. Et elle ne sentait rien. Pas une onde. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle repéra le sentier pour atteindre la zone des combats, et s'engagea avec toute la vélocité que lui procurait son cosmos. Mais à quelques centaines de mètres de sa destination, elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait repéré une silhouette entre les rochers, tout près de la mer. Une silhouette de ténèbres fluctuantes, qui observait visiblement les affrontements, mais sans le moindre mouvement qui eut pu signaler une intervention de sa part. Se déplaçant furtivement, elle se rapprocha de l'ombre, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Et une fois à distance, elle prépara son attaque. L'autre ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils, et fit exploser son cosmos, lançant toute sa puissance dans son coup. Celui-ci frappa dans le vide. L'ombre avait proprement disparu, et nulle trace de son aura ne subsistait. Carmen se redressa, parcourant l'endroit du regard, mais rien. Elle allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'une douleur épouvantable lui vrilla l'abdomen. Quelque chose l'avait atteinte, quelque chose l'avait touché. Elle réussit à baisser les yeux sur ce qui lui transperçait le ventre, et elle vit un bras de noirceurs, dégoutant de son sang et de ses propres viscères à elle. Un bras qui l'avait frappé dans le bas du dos. Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à tourner un peu le visage vers l'arrière, afin de voir ce qui la tuait. Mais un autre coup lui perfora le thorax, emportant un poumon. Un coup pareil aurait tué n'importe qui de normal, mais pas un Chevalier, du moins pas instantanément. Un coup au cœur par contre aurait mis fin à ses jours sur l'instant. L'autre ne voulait pas la tuer trop vite, l'autre voulait qu'elle souffre avant de mourir. Les yeux remplis de larmes de rage, elle vit les ténèbres de la silhouette fluctuer, et l'ombre dévoila son visage. Emplie d'horreur, Carmen contempla l'armure d'or sur le corps de son ennemi avant de sombrer dans le néant lorsque sa vie lui échappa.

L'espion délaissa le cadavre encore chaud du Chevalier d'argent, et le posa délicatement au sol. Elle n'avait eut aucune chance, son cosmos l'avait trahi alors qu'elle croyait avoir été discrète. Seuls les Chevaliers d'or, ainsi que quelques très rares Chevaliers d'argent, représentaient un danger pour lui, puisque eux aussi pouvaient masquer leur présence. Reportant son attention sur le combat, il constata que tout était presque terminé. Les ombres de rubis étaient mortes, et seules Meiya et Aeisis étaient encore en état de combattre, bien que Meiya fut déjà lourdement affaiblie par le Chevalier du Lotus. Mais elles n'avaient pas le moindre espoir de l'emporter face à Sean et Marine qui convergeaient vers elles. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon ces deux idiotes se feraient reprendre, et tout serait à refaire. De son poste d'observation, il pouvait prendre le risque d'attaquer, même aussi près du Sanctuaire. Il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise pour deux ou trois attaques avant de disparaître et de retourner au pied de la route des douze maisons. Quelque chose l'agaçait néanmoins. Son armure d'or semblait gagner en indépendance au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient, et il commençait à se demander s'il serait toujours capable de maintenir l'illusion, tout en contenant le pouvoir de l'armure. Prendre cette position au Sanctuaire avait été un coup de maître, orchestré par la déesse qui lui avait donné des moyens extraordinaires. Mais malgré cela, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à pénétrer dans la salle sacrée d'Athéna, pire encore, Tanyuë de la vierge devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour, et les sondes mentales qu'il expédiait de par le monde mettait sa carapace énergétique à rude épreuve. Sa mission arriverait bientôt à son terme, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce que Shanys avait compris bien des années auparavant, ce que la déesse continuait de refuser d'admettre, était pourtant malheureusement vrai : les ombres d'Ithis ne pourraient pas affronter la puissance du Sanctuaire d'Athéna sans inverser l'ordre divin. Du moins ne pourrait-il pas arriver au but de la déesse sans cela. A moins bien sûr que le Pope n'ordonne à ses plus proches Chevaliers de laisser passer l'ennemi jusque dans la salle sacrée, ce qui n'était certainement pas prévu dans un avenir proche. L'ordre établi devait absolument changer, si les ombres voulaient permettre à la déesse de prendre la revanche qui lui revenait. Mais avant tout, personne ne devait savoir où se trouvaient les nouvelles portes de l'Ithis. Et pour cela, Meiya et Aeisis devaient mourir. C'était courir un risque énorme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il concentra son pouvoir, et les ténèbres reprirent possession de sa silhouette.

* * *

Avançant vers les deux femmes qui commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesse, Sean prit son temps pour récupérer de son propre combat, et avança en fredonnant. Epuisée par son adversaire, Aeisis frissonna en voyant le Cerbère s'avancer dans sa direction. Il avait vaincu Ashantir, et le Loup, bien que sévèrement touché, avait battu Samyel. Pire, cette Marine avait terrassé Sallila avec à priori encore moins de difficultés. Jamais elles ne pourraient s'enfuir. Alors que les Chevaliers convergeaient vers elles, les deux ombres d'émeraudes eurent une pensée pour l'Ithis, et se préparèrent à vendre chèrement leur peau quand soudain, un flux d'énergie surpuissante jaillit de l'arrière d'un pan rocheux, et frappa sans qu'aucun Chevalier ne puisse faire un mouvement. Le flot transperça Meiya de part en part, et les yeux de celle ci devinrent vitreux quasi instantanément. Avec un cri de rage, Sean se détourna, et lança une immense vague de puissance destructrice en direction de l'origine du flux, mais celui qui l'avait lancé évita sans problème, et se retrouva à quelques mètres de là, flottant dans les airs. Encore hébétée par ce qui venait d'arriver, Aeisis ne prit conscience que Meiya venait de mourir qu'au moment où l'ombre se préparait à projeter une nouvelle attaque dans sa direction. Le temps sembla alors se ralentir, et elle vit l'attaque se former, et partir dans sa direction. Rien ne l'arrêterait, aucun Chevalier présent n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour la sauver, et elle-même n'était plus en état de faire le moindre mouvement d'esquive. Durant ces fractions de secondes, elle imagina le néant, imagina que lorsque l'Ithis arriverait jusqu'au Styx, alors peut être pourrait-elle renaitre. Puis elle ferma les yeux, pour ne jamais plus les rouvrir.


	9. Terry

Sean se redressa en frissonnant. Cette fois les rôles étaient inversés, l'ombre qui avait frappé ses deux congénères, afin sans doute de les empêcher de parler était parvenue à les mettre tous en échec, balayant Leila, Ramius et Axel comme de vulgaires insectes. Le Chevalier d'argent du Cerbère n'avait guère eut plus de succès, et il pestait intérieurement contre sa propre incapacité à atteindre, même fugitivement, le septième sens qui se refusait à lui. Bien sûr, tous les chevaliers présents étaient puissants, chacun à leur niveau, et le fait qu'ils ressentent encore les cosmos de chacun de ses compagnons en était la meilleure preuve alors que les deux ombres prisonnières avaient été tuées sans difficultés. Mais pour l'heure, seule Marine arrivait à rivaliser avec l'ennemi. L'Américain savait que contrairement aux dires des autres Chevaliers de son rang, il n'était que le troisième ou quatrième en terme de puissance parmi les porteurs d'armures d'argent. Et le chevalier de l'aigle était en train de le démontrer sans ambigüités, la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups étaient sidérantes. Mais l'autre le lui rendait bien, et malgré sa force, Marine n'était pas au niveau d'un Chevalier d'or … ce qui semblait être le cas de son adversaire, à peu de choses près. S'adossant à une protubérance rocheuse, il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de son cuir chevelu entaillé, et espéra que la responsable du territoire du sanctuaire tiendrait le choc suffisamment longtemps pour que Nausicaa ait le temps de revenir avec l'un des défenseurs du chemin des douze maisons. Serrant les poings, il concentra ce qui lui restait de puissance, et se prépara à intervenir, au cas où l'ennemi lui proposerait une ouverture.

- C'est pas possible, rumina intérieurement l'ombre. Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce guêpier à temps !

Certes, elle avait l'avantage, mais cet avantage restait insuffisant à se débarrasser rapidement du coriace Chevalier d'argent qui lui faisait face. Et chaque seconde passée augmentait la probabilité d'intervention de l'un des Chevaliers d'or et alors, de compliquée la situation deviendrait catastrophique. Parce que non seulement Marine était bien plus puissante qu'un simple Chevalier d'argent, mais depuis le massacre de Carmen, son armure d'or, dissimulée sous des vagues toujours plus impénétrables de ténèbres tirées directement de la puissance de l'Ithis, luttait maintenant ouvertement contre sa volonté. Décidément tout allait de travers. Il fallait qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et retourner à son temple, là elle aurait le temps de reprendre le contrôle de l'armure.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais là, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps de faire joujou, rumina l'espion.

Il lança une série d'attaque implacable, obligeant le Chevalier d'argent à la défensive, puis expédia son coude sous la garde de son adversaire, la frappant au menton. Sans avoir le temps de savourer son succès, il se retourna et expédia son pied dans l'abdomen de Sean qui venait de tenter de l'attaquer. Le Cerbère tomba sur le sol brutalement, mais agrippa le tibia de son ennemi, le visage déformé par la souffrance et la colère. D'un geste désespéré, il déchaina une véritable offensive lumineuse qui força l'espion à se défendre.

- C'est pas vrai, il abandonne jamais celui là ? Pensa l'ombre. Bordel crèves !! Mais crève donc !!

Avec un rugissement de rage, elle renvoya Sean embrasser son rocher, et celui ci recracha une gerbe de sang. Mais cette fois encore, il trouva la force de se relever.

- Bon ça y est, là je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur, grommela l'espion.

Ecartant les bras, il concentra toute sa puissance.

- Fini de jouer, gronda-t-il.

Sean et Marine eurent tout juste le temps de prendre la mesure de la criticité de leur situation, qu'une boule d'énergie noire cerclée de bleu fila à toute vitesse dans leur direction. A peine le Cerbère eut-il le temps d'esquisser un geste protecteur envers sa sœur d'armes, que l'attaque arriva à leur niveau … et explosa une fraction de seconde avant de les frapper.

- Quoi ? Cria l'ombre. Qui ??

L'ombre parcouru du regard le paysage ravagé par les combats. Et sa colère se mua en inquiétude lorsqu'il aperçut une rose d'un rouge éclatant fichée dans rocher tout proche de ses proies. Sur la butte au-dessus d'eux, Elissandre des poissons, son armure d'or luisant sous le soleil venait de faire son apparition, son aura magnifiant son apparence, et se présentant telle une déesse vengeresse descendue sur terre, le visage parfait de la mort en marche, celle dont on ne peut refuser l'invitation.

- Tu viens de commettre une gigantesque erreur, grinça le Chevalier d'or. On ne touche pas à l'un de mes hommes, même s'il ne l'est qu'officieusement.

Sans même laisser le temps d'une réponse, elle concentra son cosmos, et une véritable tornade de roses noires issues de son pouvoir se précipita sur sa cible. Celle-ci ne put esquiver, et l'enfer se déchaina autour d'elle. Les épines s'insinuèrent dans les ténèbres, et les pétales, tranchants comme des rasoirs, taillèrent dans la matière sombre qui maintenait son camouflage. Lorsque l'attaque passa, l'espion était toujours debout, mais il savait qu'il devait fuir, non seulement pour conserver son anonymat, mais aussi pour conserver son droit à l'existence. Tâtant les horribles morsures infligées par l'attaque sanguinaire de l'Egyptienne, il évalua la situation. Le Chevalier des poissons n'était pas le plus puissant des douze, mais avec les deux autres chevaliers d'argent aussi proches, même gravement blessés, et une armure d'or en pleine rébellion, il n'avait pas la moindre chance. En temps normal, il aurait peut être tenté de se battre, peut être … Il s'élança sur le sentier sinueux menant à la mer. Dans son dos, Elissandre poussa un bref grognement de désapprobation, et concentra à nouveau son pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle s'élança, l'ombre infiltrée se retourna un bref instant pour tenter une quelconque parade, mais son adversaire n'arriva jamais à son niveau. Alors qu'elle avait, à la vitesse de la lumière, parcouru la moitié du chemin, plusieurs rayons de couleur pourpre avaient frappé le sol juste entre eux deux. Interloqués, les deux adversaires se détournèrent pour apercevoir le nouveau venu. Vêtu d'un costume noir de haute couture, portant des lunettes de soleil hors de prix et apparemment insensible à la chaleur ambiante, un homme de haute taille, à la peau d'ébène se tenait à quelques mètres des deux combattants. Son index gauche était levé, et une nouvelle pointe de lumière brillait à son extrémité. La voix grave et posée de Shämir, Chevalier d'or du signe du Scorpion, résonna dans le vallon devenu silencieux.

- Elissandre, as-tu oublié les ordres ? C'est pourtant toi qui es venu nous avertir.

- De quoi parles-tu, riposta le chevalier du poisson, et qui te permet …

- Cette ligne que je viens de tracer correspond à l'exacte limite du sanctuaire, fit gravement Shämir. Passer au-delà irait à l'encontre des ordres du Pope.

L'espion ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait autant de chances. Bien évidemment, il était au courant de la contrainte imposée par Kanon, mais il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver si proche de la limite exacte. D'ailleurs pour être franc, il n'avait jamais su où elle se trouvait.

- Comment sais-tu ça, ricana Elissandre.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit le Scorpion. Passer cette limite te condamnerait à mort pour avoir désobéi au Pope.

Les deux, adversaires l'instant précédent, frissonnèrent ensemble, tant la voix posée de Shämir dissimulait un monstre. Ce n'était pas tant la puissance intrinsèque du Chevalier du Scorpion qui terrifiait ses ennemis, mais l'épouvantable efficacité de ses armes, capables de réduire le plus redoutable combattant à l'état de zombi implorant la mort de venir le chercher. Celui si tourna la tête en direction de l'ombre.

- Je suppose que tu ne nous feras pas le plaisir de revenir en arrière, fit-il doucement. Alors je te conseille de disparaître, avant que ma chère compagne de jeux ici présente décide que ta mort vaut bien une confrontation avec moi.

Ladite compagne n'en rajouta point mais n'en pensait pas moins, même si les deux chevaliers d'or ne pouvaient savoir qu'ils avaient l'un des leurs face à eux. Néanmoins la menace fit mouche, et se jurant de les tuer un jour, lointain si possible, l'ombre disparut vers la mer, avant de reprendre l'apparence de l'un des plus fidèles chevalier d'Athéna et de se rendre à la vitesse de la lumière, dissimulant son énergie, vers son temple. Là, il s'autorisa un bref moment de détente, soulagé d'avoir été si favorisé par la bonne fortune et par la déesse.

* * *

Le décalage horaire jouait son rôle, et Terry était encore totalement morte de fatigue lorsqu'elle débarqua ce matin là à l'Aéroport international d'Athènes. Bien évidemment, les somnifères qu'elle avait ingurgités afin de ne plus entendre les questions de Nadia y étaient pour beaucoup, la journaliste l'ayant littéralement assaillie de questions. Elle regrettait amèrement son indiscrétion du début de voyage. A l'arrivée, elle s'était dépêchée de sortir et de récupérer ses bagages, mais la journaliste était fermement décidée à ne pas la lâcher, arguant, comme d'habitude avec les journalistes, du sacro-saint droit au public américain de tout savoir. La belle brune sur les talons, elle franchit les sas de sorties, et eut la surprise de voir un écriteau à son nom, porté par un homme d'apparence normale, portant un simple complet gris sans signes distinctifs. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa sa lourde valise devant l'homme, et lui tendit la main, se présentant par son nom. L'homme, en fait le très jeune homme, lui fit un sourire, et accepta la poignée, avant de soulever son bagage sans efforts apparents. Les journalistes sur les talons, elle passa devant la douane qui fit barrage, et constata avec un léger sourire qu'elle seule était dispensée de fouilles, attirant par la même occasion une indignation de celle qui était devenue l'une des plus célèbres journalistes de la planète en seulement quelques jours. Une fois sortie de l'aéroport, l'homme la conduisit à l'extérieur ou l'attendait une femme aux cheveux étranges, d'une couleur tirant vers le vert. Son visage exprimait un mélange de douceur et de fermeté plus qu'étrange, et alors que Terry la contemplait presque rêveusement, elle s'avança vers l'Américaine sans hésiter un instant.

- Terry Jansen ? La voix de la femme était agréable, mais laissait percer un brin d'autorité. Je m'appelle Shina, Chevalier d'argent du serpent. Je suis venue vous chercher sur la demande de Sean.

A la simple mention de son compatriote, Terry fut prise d'un tremblement. Et la chaleur qu'elle sentait au niveau de ses joues ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Mortifiée, elle bégaya un simple.

- Oui, je … je suis bien Terry Jansen.

- Parfait, montez, nous vous conduisons au Sanctuaire.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la voiture faisait route vers la passe du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Shina s'autorisa un bref instant de rêverie. Cette Terry était vraiment belle, mais surtout, il se dégageait d'elle une forte impression de compassion et quelque chose de plus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sean s'était autant accroché, et si rapidement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir faire le coursier, mais le Chevalier du Cerbère en avait été presque comique dans sa vision cataclysmique des choses dépeignant le risque que sa belle soit agressée sur le Chemin du Sanctuaire, que l'ennemi tenterait sans doute de leur nuire par intermédiaires, maintenant que l'attaque de front avait été jugulée. Et comme Marine était blessée, et que le Chevalier d'or du Lion veillait sur sa compagne comme un grand fauve sur sa propriété, l'idée de déranger la responsable du territoire du sanctuaire dans sa convalescence n'avait traversé l'esprit de personne. Enfin de personne de sensé en tout cas. Et Shina était une personne sensée. Elle laissa un moment ses pensées vagabonder, et imagina le couple qu'elle aurait formé avec Seiya, si celui ci était revenu vivant du royaume d'Hadès. Mais elle revint très vite à la réalité, ses rêves n'ayant plus aucunes chances de se réaliser.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, dit-elle, et je vais devoir vous laisser avec Hrölyr ici présent, indiqua-t-elle en désignant le chauffeur de la voiture. Il vous conduira jusque l'esplanade. De là, je pense que vous pourrez trouver un garde qui vous mènera chez Sean, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Nouveau rougissement de l'Américaine.

- B … Bien, merci.

La voiture noire dépassa une petite tour occupée par deux hommes d'apparence tranquille, mais Terry nota l'intensité de leur regard, alors que le véhicule les dépassait. Ils étaient tout sauf inattentifs. Alors que le chauffeur, Hrölyr comme l'avait appelé cette femme, cette Shina, la menait sur un sentier sinueux, elle aperçu pour la première fois une série de bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé. Avec la mer et le soleil de l'après midi, elle ne put que se détendre malgré la possibilité qu'elle soit en train de gâcher sa vie. Cet endroit était si... il n'y avait pas de qualificatifs... paisible n'était pas convenable. L'air des batailles, l'odeur de la vie poussée à son paroxysme par la proximité de la mort... un monde de guerriers, d'hommes et de femmes qui vivaient dans une autre réalité, une réalité où les dieux marchaient aux cotés des hommes. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir accepter tout ça. Le tournoi Galactique avait changé la face du monde, mais de là à accepter une telle réalité... La voiture continua sa route jusque une petite esplanade, entourée de colonne de pierre blanche selon l'antique tradition grecque. Le chauffeur sorti pour lui ouvrir la portière, et le temps qu'elle se retrouve à l'extérieur, il avait déjà sorti sa valise du coffre. Après une brève inclinaison de la tête, il reprit son volant, et fit repartir le véhicule, laissant une Terry quelque peu perplexe, abandonnée sur la place déserte. Elle s'avança vers le bord de l'esplanade, et contempla la Méditerranée au loin. Que cet endroit était tranquille... Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, un homme apparut sur la dernière marche d'un escalier de pierre blanche, un homme de grande taille, portant un tout jeune homme dans ses bras. Terry prit quelques instant pour détailler l'arrivant, bien malgré elle cela dit. Il était... incroyable... de longs cheveux d'un noir si profond qu'ils en étaient presque bleutés, un regard gris d'acier pur, d'une profondeur sans limites, et ses vêtements en haillons laissaient apparaître un corps comme sculpté dans le métal. Non, ce n'était pas un homme. Si Athéna existait belle et bien, si les dieux marchaient sur la Terre, alors cet homme devait en être un. De lui émanait puissance, charisme, tranquillité, sérénité... tout... Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'homme s'était arrêté face à elle, perdu dans la contemplation de son vis à vis. Un vent léger sur son visage la ramena à l'instant présent, et son instinct de médecin lui fit baisser les yeux vers le jeune homme dans les bras de cette incarnation de la perfection masculine. Il devait avoir une petite quinzaine d'année, et portait des vêtements déchirés de toutes parts. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tachés de sang, et partout sur son corps des lacérations et des brulures abominables... en poussant un cri de surprise, elle posa la main sur le bras de l'homme, et lui intima l'ordre de poser son fardeau sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, et commença à l'ausculter.  
- Que... que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Terry, non sans rougir de son hésitation.  
- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Répondit l'homme. Bon sang, même sa voix est douce... douce mais ferme, et chaude à la fois, pensa Terry.  
- Je suis le nouveau médecin de cet endroit, fit Terry sur un ton qu'elle espérait sans réplique. Ecartez-vous de ce jeune homme tout de suite, je vais l'examiner.  
Avec un regard curieux, l'homme se redressa, et s'écarta un bref instant. Terry toucha, palpa, examina le corps et ses blessures. Et à chaque secondes, elle devait retenir son étonnement. Les muscles de cet adolescent roulaient sous ses doigts, coulissaient comme une machine bien huilée, il était incroyablement puissant physiquement parlant. Sa force devait être effrayante, même par rapport à un homme adulte. Elle allait se redresser lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un qui descendait le long du sentier. C'était une femme, chinoise à priori, un air inquiet sur le visage, et qui cria d'une voix alarmée :  
- Dokho !

* * *

Sean se laissa bruyamment tomber sur son lit. Il se massait le bras, douloureusement touché par l'attaque d'Ashantir, et pesta contre son bandage crânien mal fait. A bout de force après la bataille, lui et les autres Chevaliers s'étaient tous trainés comme ils avaient put jusqu'au seuil des quartiers résidentiels du Sanctuaire, et chacun avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à retourner dans ses pénates, alors que les Chevaliers d'or s'en étaient retournés précipitamment jusque leur temple. Allongé dans ses draps propres, il s'assoupit en rêvant à une sculpturale masseuse qui lui prodiguerait les soins adéquats à son état. Dans son simili sommeil, il sentit des mains agréablement fraiches et compétentes qui massaient ses muscles encore prodigieusement noués par les efforts. Il commença à soupirer de satisfaction, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de rêver. Se relevant brutalement, il failli renverser Terry, qui s'accrocha à ses épaules afin de ne pas se retrouver au sol. Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire, restant sans réaction, perdu dans ce regard débordant de sentiments contradictoires. Après quelques instants, il lui caressa doucement la joue, et l'instant suivant, ils s'embrassaient avec férocité, Sean oubliant sa douleur et réduisant les vêtements de sa belle en pièces, alors que les ongles de Terry faisaient voler les quelques attaches de la tunique de son Chevalier, laissant ressortir une passion réprimée quelques jours, mais enfin acceptée avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Alternant le sentimental le plus profond, et le bestial le plus avilissant, ils firent l'amour toute la fin de la matinée et jusqu'à une heure après midi … sans voir la silhouette d'une femme qui observait par la fenêtre de la chambre la scène d'une sexualité débridée. Masquée par son pouvoir, Elissandre des poissons enrageait en silence, ses yeux illuminés par une colère capable de détruire les montagnes. Dans sa main, une rose blanche palpitait de pouvoir, ne demandant qu'à partir vers le cœur de cette petite trainée qui prenait l'un des males de sa maitresse. Et déjà, la rose se gorgeait du sang d'Elissandre, qui, dans sa fureur, ne ressentait rien des déchirures des épines …


	10. Une journée si tranquille

Terry passa le dos de sa main sur la vitre de la chambre, enlevant un peu de la buée qui s'était formée tout au long de l'intense moment qui venait de passer. Elle se détourna un instant vers Sean qui dormait profondément, et elle fut tentée de se glisser sous les draps pour le réveiller, et reprendre leur « conversation ». Mais lorsque Hrölyr était revenu pour la conduire à la maison du Cerbère, il l'avait averti que celui-ci devait être dans un sale état, et avait ensuite relaté le combat qui avait eut lieu la veille. Terry eut un sourire, se disant que si c'était là ce dont était capable un Sean sérieusement blessé, elle aurait besoin elle aussi de toutes ses forces pour supporter l'assaut du Chevalier en pleine forme. Revenant à la fenêtre, elle observa l'extérieur, et fut à nouveau frappée par l'impression de sérénité de l'endroit. Sean avait une vue superbe, et elle pouvait voir nombre de bâtiments dans la vallée, ainsi que plus loin, le bleu de la Méditerranée qui ajoutait une note encore plus paisible à ce lieu d'exception. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, elle repensa à cette femme chinoise et à son fils, ce Dokho. Elle lui avait expliqué que le père, un certain Shiryu était mort dans la guerre sainte contre Hadès, et qu'alors, dès cinq pics de Rozan en chine, elle avait fait le trajet pour venir mettre son enfant au monde en Grèce, où il serait accueilli parmi les anciens frère d'armes de son Chevalier disparut. Lorsque Dokho eut 8 ans, il intégra le groupe des novices, et depuis quelques années, il savait qu'il serait le successeur de son « grand-père » spirituel dont il portait le nom.

_

* * *

_

Quelques heures auparavant…

- Depuis quelques années, disait Shunreï, avec sa puissance qui augmente sans arrêts, seuls les chevaliers d'or peuvent l'entrainer.

Terry et elle s'étaient assise sur le sol, contre une colonne étalée, et discutaient paisiblement, pendant que la mère berçait le fils tranquillement, une fois que l'Américaine l'eut rassurée sur l'état de son jeune prodige.

- Les Chevaliers d'or ? J'ai entendu dire des choses sur eux, fit pensivement Terry. Sont-ils si…

- Puissants ? Tenta Shunreï, devant l'hésitation de l'Américaine. Ils sont les êtres les plus forts du monde, après Kanon bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle.

- Kanon ?

Son interlocutrice allait répondre lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un gémissement, Dokho venant de se réveiller.

- Ca va aller, murmura doucement sa mère, caressant son visage.

Le jeune homme mis quelques instant à réaliser où il se trouvait, scruta un bref instant le visage de l'Américaine, puis eut le visage illuminé par un sourire pareil au levé du soleil.

- Je l'ai fait mère, je l'ai sentie, jubila-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- L'armure, l'armure de la Balance. Elle m'appelle, il faut…

Il tenta de se redresser, mais s'affaissa à nouveau.

- Tu ne vas nulle part pour le moment jeune homme, fit Terry sur un ton professionnel. Tu es blessé, même si tes jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Mais…

- Cette dame a raison, fit Shunreï. Elle est médecin, alors tu ferais bien de t'habituer à lui obéir, dit-elle avec un bon sourire.

Dokho tourna le regard vers Terry.

- Et combien de temps…

- Je n'en sais rien, j'avoue que je ne comprend pas encore tout à fait comment vous autre Chevaliers êtes constitués, mais à vue de nez, demain tu seras sur pieds, et d'attaque d'ici la fin de la semaine, si tu restes tranquille bien entendu.

L'adolescent rumina l'information un instant, puis déclara en souriant :

- Vous allez être obligée de venir me voir régulièrement pas vrai ?

Amusée, l'Américaine lui fit un sourire.

- C'est bien possible. Elle se redressa, Hrölyr revenant sur l'esplanade en courant, alors que 3 hommes en armure débouchaient eux-aussi sur la grande place. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir mon … patient prioritaire.

Elle adressa un bref salut du menton au jeune homme, serra chaleureusement la main de la femme, et s'apprêta à suivre le félon qui l'avait plantée là quelques instants avant. Mais lorsqu'il déclara, tout sourire,

- Je vous amène chez Sean tout de suite !

Elle oublia immédiatement la remarque acerbe qui lui brulait la langue.

- Je déteste cet homme, ragea-t-elle dans le silence de son esprit. Tu m'entends Sean Ribbson ? Je te hais profondément.

De quel droit s'imaginait-il qu'elle allait accourir chez lui, dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire ? Et s'il était gravement blessé ?

- C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement, rougissant comme une pivoine la seconde suivante.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Une femme ? Ben voyons, une ado tout juste sortie de l'enfance oui …

- C'est juste là, fit Hrölyr, désignant une maison blanche et grise de petite taille.

Le style, comme la plupart des bâtiments environnants, faisait penser à un temple, et un mot écrit en grec ancien était gravé sur le dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- Cerberus, murmura Terry.

- Vous lisez le Grec ancien ? Demanda son guide, étonné.

- Un peu…

Dans un état second, elle franchit doucement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée. Elle n'entendit même pas Hrölyr qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée, avant de s'en aller.

* * *

- ARGH !! Mais fais un peu attention, hurla Sean, alors que son médecin personnel lui enlevait son bandage pour le refaire proprement, laissant quelques morceaux de peau dans l'opération.

- Arrêtes un peu, fit Terry sarcastique. Tu n'es pas en sucre.

- Non, mais je me suis pris une tonne de trucs dans la gueule depuis une semaine, alors un peu de douceur…

Se faisant, ses mains se firent aventureuses alors que son ton devenait mielleux. Sous ses caresses, Terry commença à se détendre à nouveau, et ferma les yeux. Avant de se reprendre immédiatement.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu ne m'auras pas encore une fois, Sean Ribbson. C'est compris ?

Ledit Ribbson eut un sourire narquois.

- Ben voyons !

Il la bascula sur le lit aussi facilement qu'il eut renversé un enfançon, envoyant valser son bandage et un peu tout le reste. Entre deux baisers, sa proie eut tout juste la force de murmurer.

- On devait… aller voir le Pope … non ?

Douche froide dans le caleçon de l'Américain.

- Ha… ouaip. Mince je l'avais oublié lui.

- En plus, je dois lui parler du comportement de ses hommes, rajouta Terry. Non, je ne parles pas de toi, idiot, rajouta-t-elle affectueusement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je parle de l'autre qui a matraqué ce jeune garçon. Il faut être malade pour s'attaquer à un ado de cet âge, surtout avec vos pouvoirs.

- Hem ! je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi, je ne t'en ai rien dis ?

- Disons qu'on a pas beaucoup parlé depuis que tu es arrivée… AIIEE !!

Ladite arrivante lui avait « taloché » le crane.

- Arrêtes j'ai dit.

- Mais…

Terry releva la main.

- Ok ok je la ferme, répondit Sean.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? je sais que vous avez de surprenantes capacités à encaisser les coups, quoique dans ton cas… mais de là à s'attaquer à un gosse ? il faut enfermer ce type.

- Tu vas me dire de quel gosse, et de qui d'autres tu es en train de parler ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'adulte, on a pas vraiment pu discuter lui et moi, mais l'ado s'appelle Dokho.

- Ha, lui…

- Et ce grand pacha avec sa belle gueule et son air de …

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous parlez de moi ?

Terry interrompit sa tirade pour constater que l'homme cible de son ire se tenait à la porte d'entrée, qu'il devait avoir vraisemblablement ouverte. Il était vêtu d'une robe à la mode antique grecque, une robe bordée d'un liserai d'or, mais sans autres ornementations. Avisant son manque de décence, bien qu'elle porta ses sous-vêtement, le nouveau médecin du Sanctuaire se redressa de toute sa dignité, attrapa le peignoir qui trainait sur une chaise, et avança résolument vers le triste personnage. Celui là, il allait comprendre que ses idioties étaient terminées.

- Oui je parle de vous, monsieur bourreau d'enfants.

Arrivée devant l'homme, elle enfonça son index dans la poitrine de son vis-vis qui n'avait pas cillé. Enfin à dire vrai, elle tenta de l'enfoncer, mais elle fut un peu ébranlée de ne pas avoir plus de succès que si elle eut tenté de casser une pierre avec ses ongles. L'homme lui saisit le poignet, et s'inclina pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu mais je devais passer voir Sean pour lui signifier l'annulation de notre rendez-vous à tous les trois. Je dois voir les représentant du G10 au Sanctuaire cet après midi.

Terry se retourna vers son amant, et le vit à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je suis Kanon. Et je porte le titre, un peu pompeux je vous l'accorde, de Pope de cet endroit.

L'Américaine failli s'évanouir.

_

* * *

_

Bien des années plus tôt …

Radhamantys n'y comprenait plus rien. Kanon était en train de se suicider pour vaincre un ennemi qu'il aurait pu battre s'il avait gardé son armure. Alors qu'ils grimpaient toujours plus haut dans les cieux des enfers, alors qu'il avait concentré son attaque dans ses mains, les doutes revinrent hanter ses pensées. S'il lançait son coup le plus terrible, il tuerait probablement le Chevalier d'or, et il pourrait rejoindre Minos à Giuddeca. Là, ils mourraient sans doutes tous les deux face aux douze Chevaliers qui s'étaient regroupés dans la salle principale du royaume d'Hadès, mais ils les empêcheraient de briser le mur des lamentations, de cela, il en était persuadé. Il accomplirait sa tâche, son devoir envers son dieu. Il pourrait peut être se mesurer à Aiolia et à Milo dans des conditions qui n'entacheraient pas son honneur, à l'inverse de ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt sur Terre. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lancer son pouvoir… Pourquoi hésitait-il maintenant, au moment crucial où Hadès allait emporter la victoire, simplement en laissant les hommes s'affronter face aux portes d'Elysion. Une traînée de sang coula dans son cou, et il se surprit à s'inquiéter fugitivement pour celui qui faisait tout pour le tuer. Peut-être devait-il laisser Kanon lancer son explosion Galactique … à cette distance, leurs deux corps seraient pulvérisés, ne laissant qu'une simple réminiscence de leur cosmos respectif… Mais au moins ne se battrait-il pas le doute chevillé à son esprit. Ce serait si simple d'admettre cette défaite qu'il méritait, après avoir été ridiculisé par le Chevalier des gémeaux quelques instants plus tôt. Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter… il sentit ce cosmos fantastique qui traversait les dimensions successives afin de rejoindre les enfers, un cosmos brûlant comme les flammes des prisons infernales, mais d'une chaleur qui exprimait autre chose que la souffrance des condamnés. Lorsque l'explosion Galactique frappa enfin, il avait toujours des doutes… Mais ses doutes concernaient sa nouvelle décision. Concentrant son pouvoir, il se prépara à affronter l'attaque qui leur fonçait dessus.

_

* * *

_

Le Sanctuaire, il y a sept ans.

- Tu plaisantes ? c'est hors de question, s'exclama le Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Kirhümalhia, c'est un ordre, pas une demande.

L'atlante baissa les yeux. Lorsque Kanon employait ce ton là, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

- Très bien votre altesse. Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite, dit-il soumis.

- Parfait.

- Mais je dois vous avertir, je n'ai aucune certitude quand à la réussite de ce projet. C'est tellement...

- Insensé ? releva Kanon amusé.

- Pour le moins, oui, répondit le Bélier, les yeux toujours baissés.

Le pope lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et, redressant le regard, il put sentir au travers de celui de son Pope l'immense détermination qui l'habitait.

- Je … je vais faire ce que je peux.

- Tu y arriveras, je n'ai aucun doutes sur ce point.

- Mais… Même dans ce cas, l'acceptera-t-il ?

- En temps et en heure… oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ton travail ne restera pas vain.

_

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui…

Andréas buvait tranquillement un verre, accoudé au comptoir de l'Argonaute, l'un des bars les plus en vogues d'Athènes. Il avait rendez-vous avec Axel, qui n'arriverait que probablement plus tard vu son état, mais qui tenait absolument à prendre une cuite gigantesque après la bagarre de la journée précédente. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant au Français qui braillait comme un cochon qu'on étripe pendant qu'il relatait son combat contre ce « salopard de fils de pute vérolée ». Il releva les yeux vers le serveur lorsqu'une plantureuse jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au décolleté pigeonnant se posta à ses cotés.

- Salut, fit la jeune femme. Tu m'offres un verre ?

Le Chevalier d'argent détailla la nouvelle venue et soupira. Encore une qui avait trop regardé la télé ces derniers temps. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur cette conne de journaliste, il lui expliquerait sa façon de penser. Bon, peut-être qu'il pouvait offrir un verre à cette petite dinde finalement. Et puis le baiser de Naomi n'était qu'un simple baiser, un signe de reconnaissance quoi… Mais l'Italienne avait vraiment un visage d'ange, un corps de rêve, et une bouche à… il s'arrêta de penser brusquement.

- Putain quelle idée d'avoir mis un pantalon moulant, rumina-t-il intérieurement.

Le souvenir de Naomi lui faisait de l'effet, et ça se voyait.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit le Grec.

Celle là ferait l'affaire, il en avait gros sur la patate, et il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Un peu plus tard, la brune, réfugiée dans les toilettes, avait chassé son air de groupie en mal de sensation, et pianotait frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable.

- Nadia ? Oui c'est Laurie.

- Alors ?

- J'en ai ferré un, le type de Beyrouth.

- Où es-tu ?

- A l'Argonaute, un lieu branché.

- Je connais. Je peux être là dans une demi-heure.

- Attends un peu que je l'ai saoulé, et il nous débitera toute son existence, ajouta Laurie sur un ton narquois.

- Je te fais confiance, s'éclaffa la journaliste. Fais attention tout de même, rajouta-t-elle.

- Pas de problèmes.

Elle raccrocha.


	11. La puissance du Sanctuaire

- Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer que le Sanctuaire a protégé l'Europe, et a délaissé le reste du monde, lança le secrétaire d'état américain.

- Et de plus, renchérit le ministre indien, j'estime que si les guerres saintes entre Olympiens sont à l'origine de ces catastrophes, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna a le devoir de régler les problèmes.

Les autres délégués non européens acquiescèrent vigoureusement, alors que leurs homologues Français, Allemand et Anglais trépignaient maladroitement sur leurs chaises, visiblement gênés par la situation. Depuis l'arrivée des invités au Sanctuaire, réunion sous haute surveillance puisque se déroulant pour la première fois hors des locaux de l'ONU, l'ambiance se dégradait à mesure que les gens ouvraient la bouche. Et le déplacement du rendez-vous dans le lieu même où résidaient les Chevaliers ne faisait rien pour atténuer l'hostilité grandissante.

- Dans trois états, des manifestations ont causé des dommages importants tant civils que matériels, reprit Jodie Cornwell, la blonde américaine. Et un peu partout chez nous, de grands mouvements religieux commencent à prôner le démantèlement de l'ordre.

- C'est pareil chez nous plaida Marwann Tessahine, le représentant turque. Avant hier, près de quatre millions de personnes se sont réparties en trois manifestations pour exiger de mon gouvernement le soutien à une politique mondiale dirigée contre vous.

Kanon restait de marbre, regardait l'assemblé s'exprimer, mais ne disait rien. A son coté, Huriis se leva, et toisa leurs vis à vis.

- Et comment vous proposez-vous de procéder ?

La question pris de court tous les délégués.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Jodie.

- Vous savez depuis quelques temps déjà que le Sanctuaire fait ce qu'il peut pour améliorer la situation générale. Vous savez que nous utilisons toutes les ressources dont nous disposons pour régler ces problèmes. Donc j'en déduis qu'il y a deux possibilités : vous êtes soit idiots, soit suffisamment aigris pour accéder aux demandes de vos compatriotes. Et comme je ne pense pas que vous soyez TOUS idiots, je vous repose la question : Comment vous proposez-vous de procéder pour détruire l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna ?

Frappés par la stupéfaction, les diplomates pourtant rompus aux discussions importantes ne trouvèrent pas leurs mots. Huriis décida d'enfoncer le clou, avec l'indécelable accord du Pope, enfin du moins pour ceux qui se trouvaient face à eux.

- Je crois utile de procéder à une petite piqure de rappel, proposa le Chevalier d'or. Entrez, appela-t-il, se tournant vers la grande double porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés quelques longs instants plus tôt.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, entrèrent dans la salle sous les regards sidérés des délégués. Tous les nouveaux venus portaient une armure d'or. L'un d'eux posa l'urne du Capricorne devant son porteur, et une autre déposa l'urne des Gémeaux au coté du Pope.

- Vous excuserez les Chevaliers du Sagittaire et de la Balance, qui ne sont pas encore confirmés et nous ne souhaitions pas vous insulter en vous présentant des novices, déclara Huriis. Mais vous conviendrez que dix Chevaliers d'or représentent une garde d'honneur suffisante.

- Cherchez-vous… cherchez-vous à nous intimider ? Murmura François Dengil, le ministre français ?

Pour la première fois de la réunion, Kanon prit la parole en se levant.

- Vous ne le savez sans doutes pas, mais mon frère jumeau, Saga, souhaitait dominer le monde. Il voulait voir les gouvernement ployer devant son pouvoir, imposer sa vision des choses par la force. Il savait la terre peuplée de faibles, et sans quelques Chevaliers Rebelles et l'aide d'Athéna, il aurait réussi. Il en avait largement les capacités.

- Ca reste à prouver, lança le ministre japonais.

- Dois-je ordonner à Najilla de recouvrir Tokyo sous des kilomètres de glaces ? Rétorqua le Pope sur un ton lugubre.

Les yeux des représentant s'exorbitèrent encore plus si possible.

- Et vous, miss Cornwell, peut-être souhaitez-vous que Shamïr ici présent exerce ses pouvoirs particuliers sur disons … Washington ?

- Je …

La blonde Jodie n'arrivait plus à décroché son regard du grand homme sombre, dont les yeux rougeoyaient d'une lugubre lueur de sang. La panique commençait à gagner tout le monde lorsque le Pope donna l'ordre à tous ses Chevaliers de cesser la démonstration.

- Comprenez bien la situation. Nous ne sommes pas au service de vos gouvernements. Nous ne sommes pas à votre service à vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour empêcher le monde de courir seul à sa propre perte. Nous ne sommes là que pour une chose, une seule et unique chose, vous défendre contre les forces qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre tranquillement que la race humaine s'autodétruise, afin de la remplacer par quelque chose de meilleur.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation :

- A vous entendre, on dirait que vous souhaitez presque que cela arrive.

- Aujourd'hui et en ce moment ? Bien entendu.

Cela ne se vit pas, mais à cet instant, même Kirhümalia trembla légèrement.

- Bien entendu répéta Kanon. Simplement parce que je suis certain que ceux qui mériteraient vraiment de survivre dans une Apocalypse pareille seraient épargnés ou en Chemin vers l'Elysion. Malheureusement, Athéna elle-même refuserait une telle issue, aussi en attendant qu'elle revienne, je dois continuer à expédier mes Chevaliers aux quatre coins de cette planète afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et comment régler ces problèmes une bonne fois pour toute, tout simplement parce que personne d'autres ne peut le faire.

La gène commença à s'installer pour de bon chez les visiteurs.

- Mais puisque la population veut nous rendre responsable de tous ses maux, peut-être devrais-je arrêter de faire courir des risques à mes troupes ? D'ailleurs, je crois que Jullian est toujours en mission diplomatique pour tenter de calmer les tensions entre les deux Corées, sans doutes devrais-je le rappeler lui aussi, continua Kanon distraitement.

L'ambassadeur japonais devint livide. Il était de notoriété que seules les présences du Chevalier de bronze et de ses deux assistantes de l'ONU à Pyongyang retenaient les bombes nucléaires pointées vers l'archipel.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas …

- Je ne peux pas quoi ? L'interrompit le Pope fermement. Je pensais que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient une menace ? Depuis quand devons nous gérer les problèmes de la société actuelle ? Ho bien sûr, il y a les rémanences du conflit Sino-russe. Et là encore, devrais-je rappeler les disciples de Najilla qui parcourent la frontière ?

Les derniers résistants finirent par se tasser dans leurs sièges, le regard morne.

- Comprenons-nous bien, conclut Kanon. Je ne souhaite pas laisser les citoyens de vos nations mourir à cause d'un ennemi contre lequel nous ne sommes pas encore certains d'être armé. Mais je ne tolèrerai aucune menace à l'encontre du Sanctuaire, ni aucune rancune déplacée, ni même de conflits d'intérêts personnels, politiciens, religieux ou autres. Si cela devait arriver, les Chevaliers d'or ici présents auraient toute latitude pour éliminer la source du problème, et reprendre ensuite la traque de cet adversaire qui semble décidé à nous anéantir. Messieurs, mesdames, cette réunion est terminée.

Sur un bref salut de la tête, le grand Pope, escorté par la totalité de ses Chevaliers d'or, sortit de la salle de réunion.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Nathalie et Kirhümalia patientaient en discutant gravement sur le parvis du grand bâtiment de réception du Sanctuaire. Ils observaient se faisant la lente progression de l'obscurité, et la légère brise rendait l'atmosphère parfaite pour une agréable soirée au clair de lune. Mais là n'était pas l'objet de leur présence. Celui qu'ils attendaient arriva enfin, le visage serein. Nathalie embrassa son père, pendant que celui-ci serrait la main du Chevalier du Bélier.

- Le grand Pope ne nous a pas épargnés, ricana François Dengil.

- Vous l'avez cherché, bougonna sa fille. Insinuer l'idée d'un démantèlement du Sanctuaire…

- Dans tous les cas, mon plan a fonctionné à la lettre. Mes camarades délégués sont anéantis, et l'idée même de se dresser contre Kanon pour quelques raisons que ce soient leurs donne des boutons, continua le Français sur le même ton.

- Vous avez pris un gros risque, nota l'Atlante. Monter subtilement les délégués en pression pour les voir se faire dégonfler par le Pope était habile, mais s'ils s'en étaient rendu compte… Vous avez joué avec le feu.

- Pas vraiment. La plupart des personnes dans ma position ne sont plus là que pour signer des traités, faire joujou avec telle ou telle notion de droit international, mais finalement, nos discussions sont souvent creuses et n'apportent rien. Trois années de discussion avec le Niger et le Mali, et finalement, comme souvent, seule la menace de voir Excalibur couper la poire en deux, si vous me pardonnez l'expression, a décidé du sort de deux peuples. Dans un monde optimiste, serein et… bon, à défaut d'autres qualificatifs, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui tient encore la boutique à peu près vivable est la peur de voir débarquer trois ou quatre Chevaliers anéantissant tout sur leur passage.

- Tu exagères père, comme toujours…

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier du Cancer se serra contre la poitrine de son ministre de géniteur, mais son compagnon, lui, fronça les sourcils. Ce français avait encore une idée à sortir de son chapeau.

- Kirhümalia, je sais que tu es un proche de Kanon.

L'Atlante se raidit, un mauvais pressentiment lui faisant froid dans le dos.

- Et je sais aussi que contrairement à sa déclaration de tout à l'heure, il n'est pas insensible à ce qui se passe sur Terre. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça…

- Non !

- Désolé Kirhümalia, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Tu m'as déjà expliqué pourquoi vous Chevaliers d'or ne pouvez intervenir partout sur la planète quand vous le souhaitez avec les ondes de chocs générées par les voyages à la vitesse de la lumière, et les possibilités d'accidents.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour régenter et baby-sitter toute cette foutue planète, intervint Nathalie.

- Non, certainement pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que sans vous, sans Chevaliers présents dans certaines parties du globe, tout partirait déjà en sucette. Mais même les plus puissants Chevaliers d'argent ne peuvent pas arriver instantanément sur les lieux des problèmes. Seule votre vitesse de déplacement, qui ne pose problème qu'en cas de voyages longs en termes de distances, permettrait de régler le plus efficacement possible la crise actuelle. Et pour ça…

L'ambassadeur regarda les deux personnes face à lui, si jeunes mais pourtant si graves et finalement si matures.

- Pour ça, il faut que chaque point du globe puisse être couvert sans risquer de catastrophe due à un déplacement par les airs à la vitesse de la lumière. Donc, il faut que sept d'entre vous s'occupent des sept parties du monde.

Le Bélier serra l'épaule du Cancer, geste qui n'échappa pas au diplomate.

- Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer une hégémonie planétaire, même si cela risque à court terme d'y ressembler, mais après l'éclat de cet après midi, je ne crois pas que les principaux dirigeants des Nations Unies aient la moindre crainte de voir le Pope les remplacer dans leurs prérogatives.

- Nous ne pouvons pas …

- Désolé encore une fois, l'interrompit le Français d'une voix ferme. Je compte faire jouer mes relations pour obtenir une résolution en ce sens, et à moins que l'on me prouve le contraire, je pense que c'est la seule solution viable à court et moyen terme.

- Vous devez en parler avec Kanon, avant de provoquer ça, dit le Bélier paniqué. Je vous en conjure, ne faites rien avant d'en avoir parlé avec le Pope.

- Soit. Mais je compte le voir dès demain matin, avant mon départ pour Paris.

Il se radoucit après ce dernier échange.

- Maintenant, si nous allions diner ? J'ai dans ma valise un Château Margaux 2003 dont vous me direz des nouvelles, fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Et devant l'air maussade de sa fille, il rajouta :

- J'ai aussi un excellent Chassagne Blanc.

Le Chevalier d'or du cancer s'illumina.

_

* * *

_

Le sanctuaire, il y a quinze ans

Jabu et Nachi restaient face à l'esplanade de la statue d'Athéna, désertée par tous les Chevaliers partis au combat. Ils ne seraient pas de ceux là, et cela les remplissaient de sentiments contradictoires, bien que la colère envers eux-mêmes prédominaient. Voir les autres partir vers ce qui s'annonçait comme l'ultime guerre sainte contre Hadès et ne pouvoir rien faire pour les aider … c'était au mieux frustrant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda le Loup.

- On va continuer à essayer de faire notre devoir, répondit la Licorne, avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tu parles d'une… et merde, dans quoi j'ai marché ?

Le Chevalier de Bronze s'écarta précipitamment de la flaque de sang sur le sol.

- Bon sang, c'est…

Il regarda le bas de son armure, et revint sur le sang qui maculait l'esplanade avec une sorte de révérence.

- C'est le sang d'Athéna, fit Jabu avec une émotion égale à celle de son camarade.

- Mais… mais ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que…

- Oui, et il n'a toujours pas coagulé.

Jabu ferma les yeux, et concentra son cosmos. Il attira l'attention de celui qu'il cherchait, et il sentit rapidement l'intrusion télépathique maladroite.

- Oui ? Fit la voix dans sa tête.

- Kiki s'il te plait, peux-tu te téléporter dans la chambre sacrée, et prendre la jarre aux offrandes ? Tu me l'amènera face au socle de la statut d'Athéna ensuite.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit le tout jeune Atlante curieux.

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.

* * *

Fiona marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'Athènes, l'urne renfermant son armure d'argent sanglée sur ses épaules. Depuis l'attaque, Kanon avait ordonné que la discrétion habituelle soit oubliée pour privilégier la sécurité des Chevaliers à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Les passants la regardaient avec une révérence assez gênante, la jeune femme devait souvent s'arrêter pour saluer des hommes, des femmes et des enfants la gratifiant de démonstrations amicales avec une ferveur quasi religieuse. Elle était en retard pour le rendez-vous avec Andréas et Axel, de dernier ayant voulu passer une soirée à faire la fête après la bataille contre les ombres, malgré son état pas très brillant, et en dépit de l'avertissement de Terry. A la pensée de cette femme nouvellement arrivée au Sanctuaire, elle eut un bref sourire en se disant que la vie dissolue du cerbère risquait d'en prendre un coup. Mais immédiatement ensuite, de sombres pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable pour les blessures des autres, si elle avait été présente, elle aurait utilisé son énorme pouvoir pour protéger ses camarades. Sa puissance était un problème qui revenait constamment dans sa vie. Jabu était Chevalier depuis deux fois plus de temps qu'elle, mais il n'avait pas le dixième de sa force. La plupart des Chevaliers d'or ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, parce qu'elle était sujette à de fréquentes sautes d'humeur, et sa maîtrise était mise à rude épreuve. Sans cesse ses expériences passées lui revenaient, déformant sa vision, et son pouvoir, lorsqu'il échappait à son contrôle, pouvait provoquer de véritables dévastations. En ce sens, le Chevalier de la Licorne était sa seule véritable bouée de sauvetage, son esprit pratique, son sens du devoir, et le don qu'il avait de diriger les troupes envoyées sur le terrain des combats. Le pope avait eut une idée de génie en donnant au bronze plus d'autorité que son rang ne devait normalement lui permettre. Même Sean laissait son aîné diriger la manœuvre lorsqu'ils étaient en mission ensemble. Fiona ne s'était rendu compte que récemment qu'elle était amoureuse de Jabu, en fait, elle ne se l'était avouée que depuis son retour de Beyrouth. Mais comment pourrait-elle assumer ce sentiment ? Et surtout, comment réagirait-elle si le souvenir d'Athéna passait avant le reste ? Elle disposait d'une force effrayante, et ses pertes de contrôle pouvaient causer des dommages irréparables. Elle ruminait ces sombres pensées, lorsqu'un mouvement dans une ruelle attira son attention. Immédiatement, l'urne de son armure se retrouva au sol, et elle se plaça en garde. Sans les regarder, elle ordonna aux badauds de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, ce qu'ils firent voyant le visage soucieux de la jeune femme.

- Tu es un Chevalier d'argent n'est-ce-pas ? Fit une voix féminine depuis la ruelle.

- Qui va là, répliqua la Lyre sèchement.

- N'attaque pas, je vais me montrer, répondit la voix.

Une belle jeune femme s'avança, sortant de l'obscurité. Les bras écartés en signe de reddition, elle portait surtout une armure d'émeraude, ce qui fit tressaillir le Chevalier.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fit celle-ci d'une voix étranglée.

- Surtout pas me battre contre quelqu'un qui a massacré aussi facilement trois de mes frères d'armes, répondit l'arrivante d'une voix ferme. Je suis ici pour faire une proposition.

- Nous ne sommes pas intéressés.

- Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Propose à Sean de venir me rencontrer demain soir, sur la cote à la pointe des corsaires. Et dis-lui que j'ai des renseignements qui pourraient l'intéresser. Je serai seule.

Fiona resta sur ses gardes tout le temps que mis l'ombre à retourner dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, et ne se détendit qu'une fois le cosmos de celle-ci disparu. Agrippant la sangle de son urne, elle se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser l'ombre à prendre un risque Pareil. Sean le saurait le lendemain, ce soir, c'était soir de fête.


	12. Prélude au cauchemar

- Hhéééé, grogna la blonde. Où est-ce que tu te crois toi !

Axel évita la gifle qui lui était destinée, mais la douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite le fit vaciller, et le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, il s'affala de tout son long sur la table basse emportant avec lui bouteilles et cruches de jus d'oranges. Etalé sur le sol, sa grimace fit éclater de rire l'assistance.

- Mince, murmura-t-il. Cette fois j'suis grillé.

La blonde se releva de son fauteuil, et pointa le doigt en direction du français qui maugréait en se relevant.

- Tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches ! Fit-elle d'une voix forte.

- Hé Axel, regardes un peu comment on fait, rigola Andréas d'une voix mal assurée, rendue tremblante par l'abus d'alcool.

En un mouvement, il enlaça la brune rencontrée un instant plus tôt, et avant qu'elle eut put réagir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et esquiva dans le même mouvement la main qui menaçait de s'abattre sur son crane.

- Doucement chérie, fit-il goguenard. T'as vu ? C'est comme ça qu'on attrape de petites bombes dans ce style.

Ladite bombe lui décocha un regard furax, mais ne rajouta rien.

- Fiona, dis, tu peux être gentille et m'aider à me tenir debout ? Implora le Loup.

Avec un bon sourire, le Chevalier d'argent de la Lyre, grande dame, lui tendit le bras, et l'aida à se remettre sur son siège.

- Merde, une chemise à 200€ … Sean va me massacrer, se plaignit Axel.

Le Chevalier de bronze de l'ours regarda le Français les yeux rendus stupides par le whisky.

- Sean ? Une chemise ? A 200€ ? Tu rigoles ?

- Nan … cette espèce d'abruti a emprunté une véritable fortune à notre Leïla ici présente pour refaire sa garde robe. Tout ça pour plaire à sa nouvelle nana …

Leïla eut un petit rire suffisant et trinqua à la nouvelle vie du Chevalier d'argent du Cerbère, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle hilarité dans l'assistance. Assise en bord de banquette, lissant machinalement le tissu rouge du bout des doigts, la blonde Sandy, une illustre bimbo inconnue, décida que malgré l'inopportune approche du Chevalier du Loup, l'occasion de se faire un Chevalier d'Athéna, même en mauvais état, valait bien quelques sacrifices. Elle se rassit près de sa proie, et lança une offensive déloyale sous la forme d'un croisement de jambes aux effets dévastateurs. Il ne fallait tout de même pas déconner, elle n'allait pas laisser l'ouverture aux autres donzelles plastico-formées qui attendaient leur tour dans les allées du bar, et aux tables voisines. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que même s'ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit, il serait à elle, et non l'inverse. Pendant ce temps, le Grec de la bande avait les yeux qui flirtaient outrageusement avec le décolleté de cette Laurie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Plutôt mignonne, pas mal de classe… un goût un peu léger sur les chaussures, mais pour le reste, une compagne de chasse qui pourrait s'avérer utile le cas échéant. Par contre, cette femme qui avait aidé Axel, cette Fiona… rien que de la regarder, elle en avait mal au ventre. Bon ok, elle était rousse. Et comme chacun sait, une rousse, ça ne sent pas très bon. Mais avec un rien de parfum comme maintenant, elle était en tout point prodigieuse. Une femme Chevalier en parfait état, bien foutue et anormalement belle, grosso modo l'ennemie mortelle de toutes femmes normalement constituée.

De son coté, Laurie commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle avait fait ingurgiter une grande quantité d'alcool au Chevalier de la méduse, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le feinter suffisamment pour se permettre de ne pas boire elle-même… Et la balance ne penchait plus en sa faveur.

- Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par devoir coucher avec ce type… Ca Nadia, tu vas devoir me payer très très cher pour ce service.

Non pas qu'elle trouva Andréas repoussant, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre point. Bon ok, elle avait déjà sacrifié de sa vertu aux circonstances, surtout pour un joli paquet d'argent, mais tout de même. En tout cas, ces Chevaliers étaient de joyeux fêtards, à peine des post-adolescents malgré leur âge. Un rien philosophe, elle pensa qu'ils devaient en voir de toutes les couleurs pour se lâcher aussi bêtement durant une soirée. Même les femmes de la troupe semblaient décidées à prendre le maximum de bon temps, à l'exception de cette Fiona, qui avait déjà renvoyé trois prétendants à leurs chères études. Rapidement, elle jaugea les protagonistes de la scène. Le grec Andréas restait de toutes façons sa cible privilégiée, elle ne s'en dépêtrerait pas sans risquer toute l'affaire. Le Français Axel, lui, semblait plus attiré par la pétasse blonde qui avait fait quelques pathétiques tentatives d'alliance avec elle. Celle là comprendrait certainement bientôt sa douleur, vu qu'elle avait été briefée sur les us-et-coutumes amoureux du Sanctuaire par l'un de ses ex, garde de son état sur le domaine sacré. Le grand rustaud Italien, Ramius, était parti au bar, chercher à boire avec ses énormes mains, certainement capables de tenir une vingtaine de verres chacune. Lui semblait aussi attiré par les femmes que les autres, mais si tout chez lui était à l'avenant, il risquait de devoir se contenter de noyer son ennui dans la bière et le whisky. Laurie en frissonna d'avance. Les autres femmes présentes, respectivement Leïla et Nausicaa étaient bien partie pour allumer tous les brasiers hormonaux du coin, glissant sans remords d'un homme à l'autre, et même si elles ne disposaient pas des armes féminines habituelles dans ces circonstances, la stature de Chevalier et l'apparente énormité de leurs réserves financières contrebalançaient plus que largement leur physique dès plus banals. Et puis il y avait ce jeune garçon qui restait sagement assis sur un pouf, et qui semblait profiter de la pénombre pour se faire oublier. Enfin, jeune garçon était abusif, il devait avoir dans les quinze seize ans, mais comparé aux autres, il semblait relativement timide, buvait son verre d'alcool blanc (téquila ?) très lentement, et rougissait un peu lorsque l'une ou l'autre des femmes présentes laissait trainer le regard sur lui.

- Hé, Nikolos, tu comptes voir ton verre s'évaporer tout seul ? Ricana le Loup.

- Non … non, répondit le jeune homme.

Nikolos donc, pensa Laurie. Un grec, un apprenti garde peut être ? en tout cas, il n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Du coup, la belle brune cessa de s'y intéresser pour revenir à la charge sur le Chevalier d'argent de son choix. Prenant une pose alanguie près d'Andréas, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le coin salon adjacent, où, derrière une colonne sombre, Nadia la journaliste avait pris place. Lui faisant un rapide sourire, elle passa la main dans le dos du Chevalier, et lui caressa le cou.

- Dis moi mon grand …

* * *

Dans le temple de la vierge, deux hommes nimbés de la lumière produite par leur cosmos respectif se faisaient face, tous deux dans la position du lotus. Un observateur averti aurait pu percevoir les entrechoquements des pulsations cosmiques, mais celles-ci apparaissaient et disparaissaient si vite que rien ne laissait supposer qu'en fait, les Chevaliers Pythiale de Cassiopée, et Tanyuë de la Vierge expérimentait une nouvelle facette de leur pouvoir. Le Chevalier de bronze ouvrait son esprit et son don de prémonition, pendant que le Chevalier d'or déployait ses gigantesques capacités de perceptions afin de percer le mystère entourant la faculté de son frère d'armes. Pythiale n'avait jamais été un Chevalier doué pour le combat. Il n'avait jamais pu exploiter le cosmos décelé par Kanon sous une forme agressive. Et bien que personne n'ait jamais contesté sa présence au Sanctuaire, la plupart le voyait comme un allié à part, quelqu'un de proche du Pope, mais qui ne porterait jamais d'armure. Aussi la presque totalité de l'ordre fut étonné de voir apparaître cette armure de Cassiopée, dont plus personne ne semblait connaître l'existence, et de voir Pythiale s'harmoniser avec elle. Le Chevalier de bronze était devenu rapidement membre du conseil restreint du Pope où il ne siégeait qu'avec quelques-uns uns dont les Chevaliers d'or de la vierge, du Bélier et du Capricorne, Marine, Chevalier d'argent de l'aigle, et le Bronze Jabu de la Licorne. Certains étaient un peu curieux quant à ce conseil, en effet, autour du trône du Pope, huit fauteuils étaient disposés, et pourtant seulement six étaient officiellement occupés. Et les membres Chevaliers gardaient le silence sur les deux autres membres. Nathalie avait bien usé de toutes ses manœuvres les plus perfides pour arracher un ou deux noms à son Chevalier d'or d'amant, mais rien n'avait filtré. Et la curiosité frustrée de certains restait contenue, même parmi les principaux détracteurs du Pope. Soudain, après plusieurs heures de méditations, le cosmos du Bronze se fit plus intense.

- Suzume ? lança la Vierge.

- Je pense, répondit le bronze d'une voix rauque.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient poisseux de transpiration, et la poussière de l'air ambiant s'était collée sur son visage disgracieux.

- L'ennemi s'approche de lui, et …

- Et ?

- Il … il faut arrêter ça, sinon …

Le Chevalier haletait. Tanyuë se précipita auprès de lui pour le soutenir.

- Sinon quoi ? qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Fiona, répondit-il à un ton lugubre.

- Fiona ?

- Elle va détruire Athènes si on ne l'arrête pas.

* * *

L'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, Nikolos se leva de son siège, et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, sa vessie le mettant au supplice. Sur un signe de Laurie, l'une de ses indics et aide de longue date, Nadia se rua vers une place stratégique pour intercepter le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde une fois celui-ci ressorti des toilettes. Celui-ci réapparut l'air plus serein quelques minutes après être entré en trombe dans les commodités.

- Salut, fit Nadia en souriant. J'ai voulu te parler tout à l'heure mais…

Elle fit un mouvement de menton en direction de la porte des toilettes. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais se dérida devant le visage angélique de la femme en face de lui.

- J'espérais que tu me présenterais à tes camarades, continua Nadia, mais, et ce faisant elle jubila intérieurement devant le début de déception qui arrivait sur le visage du jeune homme, maintenant je pense que nous pourrions tout simplement prendre un verre au bar, qu'en dis-tu ?

Son vis-à-vis s'illumina.

- Je … heu … oui, je pense qu'on pourrait faire ça.

- Bien, fit Nadia en souriant et en lui tendant le bras. Allons-y.

* * *

L'ombre se redressa, son corps ruisselant de transpiration. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans son temple, rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude de ses appartements privés. Rien sauf … « son » armure. Elle lui échappait, c'était avéré. Plus les jours passaient, et plus son contrôle était précaire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la situation actuelle ne pouvait plus durer. Si les conditions nécessaires à une attaque réussie du Sanctuaire n'étaient pas mises en place dans le mois à venir, il devrait rentrer au Palais d'Ithis et accepter son échec. L'ombre avait renoncé à s'introduire elle-même dans la chambre sacrée, elle ne pourrait pas faire basculer l'ordre établi par ces maudits Olympiens seule, comme elle l'avait espéré par le passé. Et pourtant la déesse savait que les perspectives étaient favorables. Athéna et Hadès éliminés après que Poséidon se soit fait enfermer, jamais les ombres n'avaient connu une telle situation. Et il y avait fort à parier que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Avec ses deux ennemis mortels abattus, Athéna serait toute puissante si elle venait à se réincarner. Odin n'était pas en mesure de lui barrer la route, et jamais la déesse ne pourrait rivaliser avec la Catin Olympienne protégée par une garde dorée comme jamais la terre n'en avait connu. Si cela devait se produire… Zeus lui-même serait forcé de plier devant sa fille, et bien que cela soit une source de réconfort pour ceux de l'Ithis, elle serait tout de même une bien maigre consolation, alors que la grande revanche était à portée de la main. Décidée, l'ombre se leva, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Là, elle se concentra sur son miroir, et l'image d'une femme aux cheveux sombres, aux grands yeux verts se manifesta dans les reflets.

- Bonsoir Shanys.

- Bonsoir, es-tu venu m'annoncer qu'enfin tu as réussi ta mission ?

L'espion eut un sourire.

- Ne parles pas comme si tu m'étais supérieure Shanys, nous sommes identiques devant la déesse.

- Tiens donc, ricana le reflet. Soit, admettons. Alors pourquoi me contactes-tu ?

- Il faut intensifier les attaques. Nous devons accélérer les manœuvres, où les efforts produits ici seront vains.

- Toujours ce problème avec l'armure d'or ? Fit Shanys avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Exactement. Je ne serai plus en mesure de la contrôler encore longtemps.

- Très bien, je vais tenter d'obtenir de la déesse l'autorisation d'envoyer encore plus d'ombres, et Naürus lancera les effluves de l'Ithis sur la terre.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ?

- Parce qu'un ennemi redoutable approche des nouvelles frontières de notre royaume, et que je dois m'en occuper personnellement. Et parce qu'après un combat pareil, je risque de devoir passer du temps à reconstituer mes réserves.

- Qui ça ?

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire malveillant, et son image se brouilla jusqu'à disparaître totalement. L'espion resta perplexe, il ne voyait guère qui eut put requérir l'intervention d'une ombre de Saphir, puisque les Chevaliers d'or confirmés se trouvaient tous au sanctuaire. Toute à ses pensées, l'ombre ne remarqua même pas la présence de Sauria, Chevalier de Bronze du dauphin. Aussi, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue, elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Excuses moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

- C'est … c'est moi qui m'excuse, je devais passer voir le Pope, et j'ai entendu du bruit alors …

- Et ?

Le Chevalier de bronze ne répondit rien, mais ne put éviter de lancer un regard rapide vers l'urne de l'armure d'or qui trônait sur son socle. Il eut à peine le temps de masquer sa surprise. Paniquée, l'ombre constata que l'urne brillait de tous ses feux, mais l'aura dorée était teintée de nuances sombres.

- Qu'est-ce-que …

Sauria ne put en dire plus, elle fut catapultée à l'autre bout de la pièce par un coup surpuissant à l'abdomen qui lui vida les poumons. Mais au lieu de s'écraser contre le mur, elle fût agrippée par son agresseur, et celui-ci lui expédia le poing droit en plein visage. Sous l'impact, quelques-uns uns des os faciaux explosèrent, et l'esprit du Chevalier manqua en faire de même sous la souffrance soudaine. Face à elle, la silhouette de la personne qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme l'un des douze Chevaliers d'or, l'un des exemples du Sanctuaire, commença à se couvrir d'une ombre fluctuante, ombre qui se répandit à très grande vitesse à l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Maintenant nous pouvons commencer à nous amuser, fit l'ombre lorsque son émanation eut recouvert tout l'endroit. Personne ne t'entendra crier, mais tu m'obligerais si tu pouvais gémir un peu.

Luisante de transpiration de peur et de souffrance, Sauria du Dauphin se retrouva privée de ses vêtements qui furent lacérés en même temps que sa peau par une onde cosmique issue du cosmos de l'ennemi. Celui-ci lança sur un ton sarcastique :

- Ne pense même pas à obtenir de l'aide, personne à l'extérieur de ce temple ne ressentira rien d'autre que nos deux cosmos au repos. Bien, que dirais-tu si …

Une obscène émanation de l'ombre entoura ses jambes et ses bras, pendant qu'une autre, prenant la forme d'un phallus se faufila jusque dans sa gorge, déversant une onde de noirceur à l'intérieur même du corps de Sauria.

- J'adore ça, tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je ne me suis pas nourri de vices et de sensations charnelles depuis bien trop longtemps.

Terrifiée et écœurée, le Chevalier lutta contre cette noirceur qui envahissait sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle fut prise de haut-le-cœur lorsqu'une autre ombre pénétra dans son intimité.

- Bien, je pense que nous allons passer un moment intéressant, fit l'ombre avec gourmandise.

* * *

Loin de là, dans sa somptueuse chambre du palais des ténèbres, Shanys achevait de se parer de sa somptueuse armure de Saphir. D'un geste, elle ouvrit un flux de voyage dans le mur délimitant son domaine personnel, et mena l'émanation d'Ithis vers les nouvelles balises délimitant le territoire de la déesse. Lançant son cosmos, elle parcourut par l'esprit les marches et les esplanades dévastées de ces terres nouvellement conquises, passant près de rochers couverts de coraux à l'agonie. Evitant prudemment le palais central en décrépitude et le résident endormi, sa conscience traça la trajectoire la plus efficace, et enfin, elle trouva sa cible.

Là, près du pilier de l'Atlantique sud, dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, autrefois domaine du dieu Poséidon, un homme en tenue de haute facture se tenait aux aguets.

- Bienvenu Sorentho, je t'attendais…


	13. Un combat sans merci

_Le Sanctuaire, il y a 7 ans, 8 années après la défaite d'Hadès._

Marcher entre les colonnes d'un lieu qu'il avait voué une partie de son existence à détruire avait quelque chose de… dérangeant à défaut d'autres choses. Cette scène aurait pu être celle découlant de la victoire de Poséidon, si les généraux l'avaient emporté face aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Il se serait alors retrouvé à flâner près des cadavres des vaincus, marchant au milieu des débris des armures d'or, d'argent ou de bronze, purifiant par son pouvoir ce lieu sacré, souillé du sang de ses ennemis qu'il aurait exterminés sans états d'âmes. Mais l'issue de la bataille en avait décidé autrement, et il n'était pas certain que la situation actuelle fut vraiment un mal. Après tout, la guerre des sept mers avait été déclenchée, non par le Dieu des océans lui-même, mais par un individu sans scrupules qui avait voulu manipuler et ensuite remplacer celui qu'il faisait alors mine de servir. Savoir qu'il avait survécu aux enfers n'étonnait pas Sorentho, Kanon avait un don pour cela. Mais imaginer qu'il serait devenu le Pope d'Athéna était incompréhensible. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation à se présenter sur les terres d'Athéna, avec ses écailles et l'assurance qu'il serait traité avec les égards dus à son rang, il avait du relire la missive à plusieurs reprise afin de s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Mais surtout la signature… « Chevalier d'or Kanon des Gémeaux, Grand Pope ». Cela seul aurait suffit à le faire venir pour être certain de ne pas avoir, par inadvertance, plongé dans une dimension parallèle. Et la courtoisie à son encontre lors de son arrivée sur le Sanctuaire renforça encore sa perplexité. Les Chevaliers d'argent de l'aigle et du serpent, deux anciennes comme lui ayant connu les dernières guerres saintes furent en tous points respectueuses et agréables, parlant d'une voix posée où nulle agressivité ni rancœur n'étaient perceptibles. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles on lui présenta le sanctuaire et son organisation, il arriva au pied du chemin des douze maisons du zodiaque, et les Chevaliers d'argents l'abandonnèrent, lui assurant qu'un Chevalier d'or viendrait se charger de le conduire vers la salle du Pope. Là encore, sa surprise continua de croitre, on le laissait libre de ses mouvements alors même que lui, l'ennemi, pouvait décider de s'élancer sur ce chemin pour tenter de venger l'honneur des marinas. L'instant suivant, un visage familier arriva à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme face à lui portait une cape blanche immaculée, et son corps était protégé par une armure d'or. Tout dans sa démarche signalait un être puissant, et sûr de sa force.

- Bonjour général, lança une voix grave et chaude, malgré l'apparente jeunesse du personnage.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés je crois, répondit l'Italien.

- Effectivement. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire. Je suis Kirhümalia, Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Kirhümalia ?

Les images défilaient à toute allure dans l'esprit de Sorentho.

- Peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il général.

Le chevalier d'or ôta son casque, et une pluie de longs cheveux roux tomba en cascade autour de son visage, laissant aussi apparaître les marques caractéristiques des Atlantes de Jamïr sur son front.

- Mais tu es…

- Oui, je suis celui qui a apporté l'armure d'or de la balance durant la guerre entre nos Dieux.

Sidérant, pensa le marina. Il n'avait plus repensé à ce petit personnage durant ces dernières années. L'homme qu'il semblait devenu était au premier abord en tout point remarquable, l'image même du Chevalier d'or par excellence, et, se fiant toujours à sa première intuition capable de jauger un vis-à-vis au premier coup d'œil, il s'estima heureux de ne pas devoir l'affronter dans l'immédiat.

- Le Pope ne vous attendait pas avant quelques heures, et je crains qu'il vous faille patienter un moment avant qu'il ne puisse vous recevoir. Mais j'ai l'ordre de vous conduire aux jardins de la Vierge, ou sur la place du temple, selon vos préférences.

Encore une courtoisie. Décidément…

- Aux jardins ?

- Près de la maison de la Vierge se trouvent les jardins de Bouddha, créés par le précédent gardien des lieux. Ils ont été détruits durant la guerre sainte contre Hadès, mais le futur Chevalier d'or de ce temple a déjà commencé leur réhabilitation.

- Ma visite ne sera-t-elle pas jugée importune ?

- Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes invité par le Pope, et donc de fait, par Athéna elle-même. Personne n'oserait penser à juger votre présence importune de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Alors je souhaiterais voir la statue d'Athéna.

- Parfait, suivez moi.

L'étrange couple, au vu des circonstances, commença l'ascension vers le palais du Pope, et fut salué amicalement par Tomoshi, Chevalier d'or du signe du Taureau. Le général des marinas fut surpris par la différence impressionnante de carrure entre ce Chevalier et son prédécesseur, le premier ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre soixante dix. Mais les armures, nota-t-il, ne semblaient pas s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails, et devaient avoir le pouvoir de s'adapter à leur porteur. Ils avaient ensuite traversé les maisons vides des Gémeaux, du cancer et du Lion, avant de s'arrêter chez Tanyuë, futur Chevalier d'or de la Vierge, où le visiteur et le gardien des lieux eurent une conversation fascinante sur les perceptions extra-sensorielles. Et là encore, Sorentho fut surpris par l'accueil enthousiaste du Tibétain. Mais, expliqua Kirhümalia, Tanyuë était de toutes façons tellement 'barré' dans un autre plan de réflexion que la notion d'ennemis héréditaires dépassait totalement ses capacités de raisonnements réalistes. A contrario, la rencontre avec Shamïr du scorpion fut glaciale. L'homme à la peau d'ébène resta un instant face à « l'intrus », avant de s'écarter du chemin du Bélier. Et son regard luisant d'une lueur malveillante les suivit tous les deux jusqu'aux marches qui menaient à l'étape suivante. Ils en discutaient encore lorsque tout à coup l'Italien se raidit. Un gigantesque cosmos venait d'apparaître alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison du Capricorne. Un cosmos familier.

- Non… pensa le marina. Ca ne peut pas être lui… comment…

Laissant son accompagnateur le regarder d'un air un peu perplexe, il s'approcha du rebord du plateau supportant le dixième temple, et laissa trainer ses perceptions surnaturelles vers le reste du sanctuaire qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Là, en contrebas, s'étendait une vaste esplanade ravagée. Ecarquillant les yeux, il constata que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. C'était bien le cosmos de Kanon qui rayonnait depuis cette zone. Il portait une simple tunique bleue turquoise complète mais abimée, et faisait face à deux jeunes hommes, tous deux vêtus d'une armure. D'une armure d'or… et si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il devait s'agir du Chevalier du Capricorne et de celui du Lion. Que pouvaient-ils donc faire là tous les trois ? Soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, les auras des deux Chevaliers d'or explosèrent, et le marina dut user de son pouvoir pour percevoir tout ce qui arriva. Des raies lumineuses jaillirent du poing du Lion, alors que la lame bleutée d'Excalibur projeta des ondes dévastatrices sur toute l'esplanade. Et tous deux attaquaient Kanon. Personne ne pouvait résister à une telle puissance dévastatrice estima Sorentho. Et pourtant le Gémeau resta immobile jusqu'à la dernière microseconde, son visage ne trahissant rien d'autre qu'une intense concentration. D'un bond incroyable, il s'éleva pour éviter les attaques qui convergeaient vers lui, mais fut immédiatement repris dans le feu ennemi. Les deux Chevaliers d'or, ayant apparemment anticipé sur son esquive, s'étaient projetés dans son sillage et avaient expédié leurs redoutables vagues d'énergie destructrice. Dès lors tout se passa à une vitesse supérieure encore. Se retournant sur lui-même, alors qu'il était encore sur l'impulsion de son saut, Kanon tendit les paumes vers les torrents de puissance qui fonçaient vers lui, et de quelques mouvements fluides, il détourna leur course devant les yeux exorbités de ses adversaires et de l'assistance à une exception près. Concentrant son énergie, il prépara son attaque. Sorentho laissa trainer son regard sur son voisin qui ne laissait transparaître aucune surprise, juste avant que l'explosion Galactique n'aveugle tout le monde de sa lumière éclatante.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, au sanctuaire sous-marin._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sorentho repensait à sa première rencontre avec Kanon au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il avait été surpris du changement intervenu chez celui qui avait été un être d'une malice sanguinaire sans bornes. La discussion, sur un ton bien évidemment polaire, avait simplement tourné sur ce que l'ancien Général de Poséidon comptait faire de son pouvoir, maintenant que la guerre était terminée, et après que les deux parties se furent entendues sur un pacte de non-agression, celui qui lui fût présenté comme le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Capricorne entreprit de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Que Kanon ait pu avoir l'idée de le faire lui-même n'avait traversé l'esprit de personne, tant la rancœur du coté du marina, et la prudence du coté du Pope faisaient naitre une ambiance lourde de menaces sous-jacentes prêtes à exploser. Et Sorentho devait bien admettre qu'après avoir vu la puissance du Gémeau, il préférait de loin s'en tenir à ses subalternes. Comment était-il devenu si puissant restait un mystère, son cosmos semblait bien deux à trois fois plus intense que lors de leur précédente entrevue. Il avait bien tenté d'aborder la question avec le Bélier, lors de l'une de ses récurrentes visites chez L'atlante, mais ce dernier se contentait de hausser les épaules, et d'affirmer que de toutes les façons, les normes de pouvoir ne s'appliquaient pas à ce Chevalier là. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il effleura les débris du pilier qu'il avait gardé à une période qui lui paraissait si lointaine qu'elle devait avoir appartenue à une autre ère. Il pensa au Chevalier Andromède, disparu depuis longtemps, qui l'avait affronté et vaincu ici. Ces Chevaliers de bronze aussi avaient été extraordinaires. Ils avaient pu compter sur l'aide de leur déesse certes, mais tout de même… L'ex général était revenu au sanctuaire sous-marin pour la première fois depuis la guerre sur une sorte de pressentiment. Un sombre pressentiment. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se sentait envahi d'une nostalgie qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien des années. Et cette nostalgie le détournait de son but, à savoir élucider cette intuition qui l'avait fait revenir. Il ne s'était pas rendu au Palais de Poséidon maintenant désert, la vision de l'urne d'Athéna lui étant insupportable, et avait décidé de se rendre immédiatement sur le lieu de son dernier combat. Mais rien ne semblait devoir étayer son étrange vision d'obscurité envahissant le territoire de son Dieu.

Shanys attendait le moment propice pour lancer son attaque. Parmi les ombres, les obscures règles de la chevalerie n'avaient pas court, et l'attaque par surprise était une manière efficace de gagner. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans problèmes était la règle. Ce marina était prudent, et sa présence prouvait son lien surnaturel avec le temple sous-marin qui subissait l'influence subtile de l'Ithis. La présence de Poséidon allait en s'amenuisant, mais elle restait puissante, aussi l'ombre de Saphir restait prudente et ne voulait pas entamer le combat sans l'ouverture qui lui offrirait la victoire. Lorsque celle-ci se présenta, Shanys sourit en offrant une pensée de louange à la déesse, et passa à l'attaque.

_

* * *

_

Beyrouth, le même soir.

Suzume écarta en grognant les pans de murs qui s'étaient affaissés sur lui lorsqu'il avait encaissé la dernière attaque de l'un de ses ennemis. Ces ombres portant des armures d'émeraude étaient puissantes, mais celui à l'armure de rubis était de loin plus inquiétant. Lorsque le petit groupe avait attaqué le Chevalier veillant sur son compagnon d'armes à l'hôpital central de Beyrouth, les tremblements de terre avaient recommencé, propulsant dans les rues une foule compacte qui fuyait dans tous les sens. Du peu qu'il eut pu voir, les autorités étaient débordées, totalement impuissante face à ce nouveau séisme. Dès les premiers instants du combat, il sentait qu'il avait le dessous, les trois émeraudes et le rubis le harcelant sans cesses, détruisant dans les combats la moitié du bâtiment sans plus d'égards pour les blessés des chambres voisines que pour leur cible. Afin de préserver au maximum ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés, le Chevalier d'argent avait déplacé le combat à l'extérieur de la chambre, juste au niveau du petit parc jouxtant le bâtiment, mais de toutes façons, les impacts énergétiques et la force cinétique des coups de poings et pieds causaient tout de même des dommages effrayants aux environs immédiats de l'affrontement. Des spectateurs apeurés restaient comme hypnotisés par l'intensité du combat dont, ils imaginaient, dépendait leur vie. L'une lança une vague verte, pendant qu'une autre, s'étant transposée à son coté, tenta un balayage foudroyant. Le reflexe du japonais et sa riposte furent terribles pour les ombres, celle s'étant mise à proximité de ses poings encaissant la masse de sa main gauche avec une force déployée de plusieurs tonnes, alors même qu'il ne s'était pas encore réceptionné du bond de son esquive. La vague d'énergie fut encaissée par son armure d'argent, mais la résistance de celle ci lui suffit, et sa propre offensive tirée de son cosmos envoya son adversaire à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sans un seul instant d'arrêt, il se retourna pour envoyer son coude vers celui qui, lui disait son instinct, devait se trouver juste dans son dos. Celui là eut tout juste le temps de paraître surpris avant de prendre un coup qui aurait transpercé le blindage le plus résistant du monde. Il s'effondra dans un flot de sang issu de sa bouche et de son nez pulvérisé. Malheureusement, le Suzume n'eut pas le temps de gouter sa victoire temporaire. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité déconcertante, même pour une Chevalier d'argent, le rubis s'était glissé dans son dos, et il referme une poigne d'acier passant sous les aisselles de son adversaire pour rejoindre ses deux mains au niveau de la nuque. Dès le début de la pression, le prisonnier compris qu'il y avait urgence avant que ses muscles supérieurs ne rompent définitivement, scellant son destin.

* * *

- Bon sang, Shanys n'avait pas menti. Ces types sont vraiment incroyables.

Ranth était impressionné par la résistance de son adversaire, ce Suzume. Il avait sentit le puissant cosmos qui se dégageait de la baleine, et le combat qui durait était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il sentait les muscles de son propres corps crisser sous les impacts de la force physique terrifiante du Chevalier d'Athéna, et à chaque torsion, les vagues de douleur le faisaient tressaillir de plaisir. Son gout immodéré pour la souffrance trouvait son apothéose dans cet affrontement brutal et primaire, où seule la puissance pure déciderait du vainqueur. Un sourire déforma son visage ravagé par les bubons purulents lorsqu'il lança une nouvelle pression et qu'il entendit les premiers déchirements des muscles.

* * *

- Là j'suis dans la merde, pensa Suzume.

Et toutes blagues mises à part, il y était vraiment. Il avait étouffé un gémissement de souffrance lorsque ses trapèzes avaient commencé à céder. Encore un peu et il y laisserait sa peau.

- Bon, je vois vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre…

Fléchissant ses jambes, il envoya une pression titanesque avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, et se projeta, son ennemi toujours agrippé à lui vers le ciel. Il s'étrangla de douleur lorsque l'autre, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, resserra encore son étreinte, brisant l'une de ses épaules, mais la masse du Chevalier lui donnait l'avantage dans ce mouvement, et profitant de la différence, il entraina l'autre dans une spirale voltigeant dans le ciel Libanais. La vitesse de rotation pris des proportions considérables, et Suzume sentit le sang envahir sa bouche. Une lésion interne sans doutes... Mais il n'en avait cure, l'étreinte allait en se desserrant progressivement, l'autre totalement pris dans le mouvement de luttait à la fois contre la force de sa cible et contre la force centrifuge. Au bout de quelques instants, l'ombre de rubis céda, et fut propulsée dans les airs. Retombant à l'opposé, le Chevalier d'argent ignora son corps qui protestait de partout, et fixa son attention sur son ennemi, qui prenait déjà une position de combat et, dans la fraction de seconde suivante, une gigantesque charge couleur de sang fonça vers la Baleine qui riposta de la même manière. Le choc issu de la conflagration fut infernal. L'énergie cosmique mélangée de l'ombre et du chevalier frappa les environs, balayant la végétation, soulevant les débris accumulés dans les rues, et acheva de mettre en ruine les bâtiments voisins, emportant tout sur son passage telle une onde de choc titanesque. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, les deux ennemis se faisaient face, les deux armures en pièces, l'ombre crispée sur son abdomen déchiré, mortellement blessée, et le Chevalier, son bras gauche ayant été totalement oblitéré, mais avec une blessure cautérisée par l'épouvantable chaleur qui avait rayonné. Cependant ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque son adversaire se redressa, crachant du sang noirâtre.

- Tu m'as battu Chevalier, félicitation !

Suzume fronça les sourcils. La douleur se répandait dans chaque cellule de son être, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre maintenant sa concentration.

- Tu as gagné, mais je crains que tu ne doives finalement perdre cette bataille, ricana l'ombre en fixant l'arrière de son ennemi.

D'un simple coup d'œil, celui-ci prit la mesure de la situation, et un grondement de rage sortit de sa poitrine. L'ombre d'émeraude encore relativement intacte avait émergé des décombres de l'aile de l'hôpital qui s'était effondrée, et tenait Jabu d'une main par le cou, une lueur sombre se dégageant de son poing libre en position d'attaque.

- Espèces de pourris, laissez le tranquille, il ne peut pas se défendre, hurla le Chevalier d'argent.

- Effectivement, ronronna l'ombre d'émeraude, et je le laisserai tranquille lorsque tu seras mort Chevalier.

Suzume se figea, impuissant et empli de rage. Il ne pouvait pas achever son ennemi, et risquer de voir le bronze mourir. Plus jamais personne ne mourrait par sa faute, cela il se l'était promis lorsqu'il avait ceint son armure quelques années plus tôt. Alors, Baissant le poing, il fixa le sol, et se laissa tomber à genoux en signe de reddition. Sa réaction avait été automatique, il était conditionné à cela. Plutôt mourir que d'être la cause de la fin de quelqu'un, encore plus celle d'un ami. Il souffrait, physiquement et mentalement, son corps et son esprit étaient ravagés, mais une voix résonna dans sa tête.

- Attaques ! Tues-le !

Levant des yeux exorbités, il contempla son camarade à la merci de l'autre. Jamais Jabu n'avait possédé de dons télépathiques très développés, mais maintenant, dans ses derniers instants, sa voix était claire dans l'esprit de son compagnon.

- Ma vie n'a jamais valu grand chose, alors tues les, ne te laisse pas vaincre par ma faute.

- Je …

- De toutes façons, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir pour rien.

Impuissant, le Chevalier d'argent de la Baleine regarda le cosmos du Chevalier de la Licorne diminuer en s'échappant de son être, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une infime particule.

* * *

- Andréas ! Nikolos !

La présence surpuissante du Chevalier d'or Tanyuë de la vierge s'imposa dans le cerveau des deux hommes avec la force d'une tornade. Toute la griserie accumulée par les verres d'alcool se dissipa chez les deux Chevaliers qui se figèrent avec un bel ensemble.

- Andréas, tu vas passer ton armure immédiatement, et pétrifier Fiona.

- Mais…

- Ne poses pas de questions, FAIS-LE, hurla le chevalier d'or. Quand à toi Nikolos, si la situation dégénère, je t'ordonne d'arrêter le Chevalier de la Lyre par n'importe quel moyen.

- Mais enfin, protesta le jeune homme.

- Si Andréas ne réussi pas à l'arrêter, tu es le seul être en dehors du sanctuaire capable de la vaincre, fit fermement le tibétain.

- Je…

- SUFFIT, tonna la vierge. Tu es Chevalier d'or, ou tu le seras bientôt. Fais ce qui doit être fait, Sagittaire !

Reprenant leurs esprits, Andréas et Nikolos s'aperçurent que tout le monde les fixait, l'air hébété. La brune Laurie était assise sur le sol, renversée lorsque le Chevalier d'argent s'était brusquement redressé sans s'en rendre compte et avait eu une brève envie de l'engueuler pour son manque de délicatesse, mais le regard de « sa proie » l'avait immobilisé aussi surement que son pouvoir l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances. Les autres Chevaliers reprirent leur sérieux autant qu'ils le purent, et Axel posa une main, un peu fébrile tout de même, sur l'épaule du jeune Nikolos. Il allait lui demander une explication, lorsque les regards de tous les protecteurs d'Athéna présents devinrent livides. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le cosmos d'un Chevalier de bronze plongeait vers le néant.

- JABU !

Le cri de rage de Fiona résonna dans le bar, et des éclairs argentés zébrèrent l'espace autour d'elle.


	14. La défaite de Sorentho

Tout se passa très vite. Avant que les Chevaliers présents n'eurent put réagir, Fiona avait traversé d'un bond les étages successifs de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait le bar, et s'était retrouvée sur le toit. Aucune pensées rationnelles, juste son instinct, et une terrifiante envie de tuer. Elle allait s'élancer au mépris des ordres formels du Pope concernant les voyages par les airs, lorsqu'une silhouette se présenta face à elle.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Fiona, dit la voix qui tentait d'être calme.

- Allons Nikolos, railla le Chevalier d'argent. Veux-tu bien être un bon petit, et rentrer au Sanctuaire ?

Sa voix… ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas elle qui parle. Elle est trop… Le futur Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion. Le visage moqueur de sa vis-à-vis se transforma, et un rictus de colère déforma son visage.

- Fiona, arr…

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Il n'y eut pas de suite à ce bref échange verbal. Comme dans un rêve, le jeune homme vit le cosmos de sa compagne d'armes se déployer, et des stries de lumières blanches apparaître au bout de ses doigts.

- Mais… le septième sens ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les stries le frappèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, et il fut projeté quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Après l'attaque, la jeune femme eut un autre rictus carnassier, et un instant, elle s'imagina poursuivre le travail en achevant cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Mais finalement, elle recentra son attention sur ce qui se produisait au loin. Là bas, elle aurait sans doute de quoi épancher sa soif de sang. Elle allait s'élancer quand une nouvelle fois, une présence importune se manifesta dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement, un sourire malveillant déformant son visage… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux yeux redoutables qui luisaient d'une lumière bleue.

- SALAUD !

Tristement, Andréas hocha la tête et abaissa son bouclier

- Désolé Fiona… tu ne nous laisses pas le choix.

La rage hurlait encore au fond de son esprit lorsque ladite Fiona reprit le contrôle, et avec un air hébété elle murmura tout bas…

- Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

La pierre prit ses droits sur la chair, et le silence revint dans la nuit athénienne.

* * *

Suzume frémissait d'une colère noire, alimentée par ce qui arrivait et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, ainsi que par l'effroyable douleur qui menaçait de déchirer son esprit. Les yeux plissés, son aura tremblait autour de lui, envoyant des pulsions énergétiques dans le sol et dans l'air environnant. Terrorisée, l'ombre d'émeraude, comprenant que son otage n'en était plus un, avait lâché un Jabu dont on ne percevait déjà plus le cosmos pour faire face au redoutable adversaire qui l'attendait. Cet homme n'était pas humain, même un Chevalier ne pouvait dégager un tel cosmos, surtout pas blessé comme il l'était. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant… Kratos, c'était son nom, jeta un œil à ses deux comparses qui, ayant un peu récupéré de leurs blessures, avaient la même expression que lui. Revenant sur le Japonais, il examina les possibilités. Fuir était toujours possible, mais les deux autres seraient condamnés. Il n'hésita plus une seconde, et se propulsa vers ce qu'il restait du mur d'enceinte du parc. En quelques bonds, il avait atteint les limites de la zone, et fermant son esprit aux lourdes protestations horrifiées de ses frères, il sauta vers le sommet de l'immeuble le plus proche. La rapidité de son mouvement lui procura une légère sensation d'euphorie, et il s'autorisa à se retourner pour voir son ennemi une dernière fois. Mais là, en contrebas, il n'y avait nulle trace du Chevalier de la Baleine.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Fit une voix menaçante dans son dos.

Non, impossible, il était déjà là ?

- Crèves !

Avant même que l'ombre eut fini de se retourner vers le Chevalier, une puissante vague d'énergie sortit des doigts de la Baleine, et se concentra pour frapper à l'abdomen. Projeté dans les airs, l'ombre ne se sentit même pas mourir, la vague avait atomisé ses organes inférieurs et l'énergie cinétique déployée avait annihilé son cerveau. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Suzume se transposa sur le sol du parc, et fit face aux deux ombres restantes. Sa soif de vengeance était sans limites, et il avait l'intention de s'amuser un peu. Devant son air féroce, les deux eurent un instant de défaillance, mais, nota le Chevalier, ils se reprirent pour prendre une posture de défense. Ainsi ces lâches avaient un semblant de fierté. Cela ne les sauverait pas.

- Vous allez mourir, fit-il simplement.

- Je ne pense pas, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sentit l'attaque arriver sur lui avec une vitesse foudroyante, mais réussit à l'esquiver, et à se mettre immédiatement en garde. Deux nouvelles ombres venaient d'arriver, deux femmes blondes au visage sublime portant toutes deux une armure de rubis.

- Et merde, grommela-t-il. Après les lépreux du diable, voilà les pin-up de l'enfer. J'suis verni décidément !

L'une des deux nouvelles venues portait un sac de toile huilée sur le dos, et le posa en ricanant.

- Nous sommes désolées d'arriver si tard, mais il a fallut parcourir tant de distance…

- Et puis, continua l'autre sur un ton mielleux et désagréable, tuer tes compagnons a consommé beaucoup de nos forces.

- Qu'est ce que… commença Suzume.

La femme laissa s'ouvrir le sac, et le Chevalier trembla d'horreur. Les têtes tranchées de Samuel Drahis, Chevalier d'argent de la mouche, de Fernst Chevalier de bronze des flammes, et d'Ichi, Chevalier de bronze de l'hydre roulèrent sur le sol.

- Comme tu peux le voir, notre collection ne fait que commencer, reprit celle qui venait d'ouvrir le sac. Mais, et son sourire se fit féroce, avec la tienne, je pense que l'on pourra commencer à parler de véritable trésor de guerre.

* * *

Jabu ouvrit les yeux, et contempla le décor désolé autour de lui. Etait-il mort ? surement, ce genre d'endroit n'était pas pour les vivants. Il se voyait marcher dans l'une des longues cohortes d'ombres sans visages qui avançaient vers la plaine en bas, et un immense trou noir dans lequel toutes les têtes de files chutaient les unes après les autres. Le puits des âmes des défunts ? Sans doutes, on le lui avait décrit il y avait des années de cela. Et voilà qu'il se présentait comme les autres aux portes de sa disparition. Tout de même un détail, comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse avoir toute cette réflexion ? Les morts n'étaient pas censés penser, enfin pas à proprement parler, alors pourquoi voyait-il la scène environnante ? Intrigué, il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, et une fois cela fait, tenta de redresser son poing. Surpris par la réussite de ce mouvement, il resta un instant sur place, mais une ombre derrière lui le percuta. D'un mouvement, il sortit de la file, et le reste de ces « compagnons » continua sa route vers l'anéantissement.

- Ok, je ne suis pas totalement mort, fit-il pensivement.

- Non Chevalier, tu ne l'es pas.

Jabu se pétrifia totalement. Cette voix… impossible. Il se retourna pour contempler la personne qui avait parlé, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes une fois qu'il put les poser sur celle qui se présentait devant lui, dans cette antichambre du monde des défunts.

- A… Athéna…

Elle était là, sur les pentes abruptes de ce monde désolé. Débout, mais sans arme ni armure

- Bonjour Jabu, dit la déesse d'une voix chaude.

- Est-ce …

- Tu ne dois pas abandonner le combat Chevalier. D'autres ont besoin de toi, fit Athéna fermement.

- Je… je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il.

- Suzume est ton ami, et mourir pour un ami est admirable c'est vrai. Mais se laisser mourir par désespoir est une insulte… envers le Sanctuaire que tu as juré de servir, envers ceux qui t'aiment, et envers moi.

La voix de sa déesse fut comme une clé déverrouillant quelque chose dans son esprit, ramenant à la vie quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Sa fierté… non pas celle qui fait d'un homme un prédateur sans scrupules ou un monstre d'ambition, ni même celle qui gonfle l'égo jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de lui-même, mais plutôt celle qui fait qu'un Chevalier est ce qu'il est. Un gardien, un protecteur, quelqu'un prêt à se lancer à la guerre sans chercher d'échappatoires, même s'il doit y laisser la vie. Pas un ange, pas un être pur, pas même quelqu'un de bon, juste un guerrier, prêt à combattre pour sa cause. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puisant dans son cosmos la sérénité qui l'avait fuit depuis tant d'année. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Athéna lui souriait.

- Tu comprends maintenant, n'est-ce pas Jabu ?

Le visage du Chevalier de la Licorne apparut emprunt d'adoration.

- Saori, je … je suis désolé, baissant le regard vers le sol dévasté.

- Ne le sois pas, retourne auprès du Chevalier de la baleine, il a grand besoin de toi.

Sur un sourire résolu et en relevant les yeux pour encore une fois revoir le visage Athéna, le bronze fronça les sourcils, et enfin prêt, il hocha la tête. Alors la déesse déploya son cosmos, et Jabu disparût lorsque son âme fut transportée au travers des dimensions. Une fois cela fait, sur les pentes du royaume des morts, la silhouette d'Athéna se brouilla, et son image disparut pour laisser la place à une toute autre personne.

- Et bien et bien et bien… murmura Nathalie amusée. C'était donc ça, son blocage à lui.

- J'en étais plus ou moins sûr, répondit Kirhümalia, sortant du couvert d'un recoin grisâtre. Mais nous n'aurions pas pu l'aider à l'outrepasser dans une autre circonstance.

Le Chevalier d'or du Bélier s'approcha de sa compagne avec une moue désolée.

- Ce cauchemar aura au moins eu un effet positif. Nous rentrons ? Je crains que notre escapade ne soit pas du goût de Kanon.

Le Chevalier d'or du cancer eut une moue boudeuse.

- Rabat-joie ! Je te ramène tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

Concentrant son cosmos, Nathalie transporta son amant vers son temple du Cancer. Elle allait le suivre lorsqu'une présence lointaine, très lointaine, fit ressentir son énergie loin à l'ouest du puits des morts. Se détournant un instant, elle fixa son pouvoir vers la source de cette énergie, et eut un sourire en ouvrant une fois de plus le portail des vagues d'Hadès.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mü, je vais veiller sur lui. Athéna ne m'a pas donné sa confiance en vain.

* * *

- Salopes, songea Suzume, se relevant encore une fois, après avoir encaissé les attaques furieuses des ombres de rubis.

- Tu sais beau gosse, même avec un bras en moins, tu m'intéresses, ricana celle qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Yävin. Toute cette endurance… Une fois un peu décérébré, tu serais un parfait petit animal de compagnie.

Soufflant de fatigue, le Chevalier d'argent constata avec un léger amusement que, ses adversaires l'ayant tellement poussé à bout, il ne sentait plus du tout la blessure inhérente à la perte de son bras.

- Ecoutes Barbie, ton coté peinture silicone a sans doute de quoi faire bander tes potes, mais j'aime pas trop le plastique. Ca chauffe de trop pendant l'action, surtout avec un vrai mec.

Ladite Barbie fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, là j'ai gagné le gros lot, dit Suzume in-petto.

Effectivement, Yävin s'élança toutes griffes dehors. Le Chevalier d'argent esquiva et para comme il put, mais encore une fois, l'autre salope apparut au niveau de ses jambes, et lui frappa les genoux. Sentant ses articulations crisser et protester contre ce traitement, il ne put esquiver le coup en plein visage qui le propulsa au sol. Son abdomen se réceptionna sur le genou de celle qui se faisait appeler Thyä, ce dernier coup achevant de lui ôter ce qu'il lui restait de force.

- Alors bébé, d'autres plaisanteries fines ? Ricana l'un des deux, Suzume ne pouvant même plus apercevoir les visages, ses sens altérés par la douleur.

- Sa… Sale …

Un coup à la mâchoire l'empêcha de continuer.

- Je vais te découper en tous petits morceaux, ricana Yävin. Et je vais commencer par ça, ajouta-t-elle gaiement, tâtant du bout des doigts l'entre-jambes du géant japonais. Même si c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

Elle commença à serrer le sexe de sa proie, mais elle s'arrêta soudain, se redressant en même temps que sa compagne.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Elles avaient toutes les deux ignoré le corps sans vie du Chevalier étendu dans les décombres de l'hôpital, le jugeant sans importances puisque ne dégageant même plus une étincelle d'énergie. Mais maintenant, ce corps dégageait à nouveau un cosmos. Et d'une puissance terrifiante. Interloquées, les deux ombres de rubis regardèrent le Chevalier, mort ou presque l'instant précédent, mais qui se redressait, entouré d'une aura qui ne finissait plus de grandir.

* * *

Sorentho ne sentit pas l'attaque arriver. Elle le frappa dans le dos avec une force terrible, brulant cruellement le tissu et la chair, et le propulsant droit dans les décombres de son propre pilier. Le choc et la brûlure lui causèrent une épouvantable souffrance, mais un éclair de lucidité lui fit déployer son pouvoir, et ses écailles de Sirène, répondant à son appel, formèrent une armure protégeant son corps. Une fois le choc de la rencontre avec la pierre passé, il se positionna en défense, mais il fut aussitôt contraint à parer une pluie de coups portés à la vitesse de la lumière. Contrant, ripostant, il put voir la splendeur, et de la femme, et de l'armure qu'elle portait. Une apparition … divine. Son armure (de Saphir ?) brillait en harmonie avec la couleur des océans qu'il avait toujours chérie, et ses yeux et cheveux noirs étaient si brillants qu'ils semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Un bref instant de distraction devant la magnificence de son agresseur, et celui ci passa sous sa garde pour propulser une vague de puissance au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sentit crisser ses écailles, mais celles-ci tinrent bon. Malgré tout, la douleur due à la chaleur et à l'impact fut à nouveau à la limite du supportable. Avec un réflexe foudroyant, il leva la main durant sa chute, et une lame de puissance bleutée traversa toute la surface de l'air de combat, lame qui fut esquivée à la dernière microseconde par la femme. Néanmoins, l'une des épaulettes bleues eut son extrémité fissurée par l'impact. Ce bref instant de défense fut suffisant pour que le Général des marinas se reprenne, et adopte une posture de combat.

- Il est aussi fort que je l'avais imaginé, pensa Shanys avec un frisson de plaisir. Non, peut être encore plus.

Son coup avait endommagé la pièce de son armure de Saphir, armure qui faisait partie des quatre plus puissantes parmi les ombres, à l'exception de celle de la déesse elle-même. Elle contempla son adversaire qui l'observait tout aussi intensément. Il était puissant, aucuns doutes là dessus. Autant qu'elle ? Sans doute pas, mais un combat à la loyale aurait comporté trop de risques.

- Dommage, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de l'Italien.

Mais elle ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils, lorsqu'elle le vit saisir sa flute et concentrer son cosmos.

Sorentho n'hésita pas un instant. Son adversaire possédait une puissance énorme, et il ne pouvait plus engager un combat au corps à corps, pas avec cette blessure au dos qui l'handicapait lourdement. Portant sa flûte à ses lèvres, il concentra son énergie et dirigea sa puissance sur le cosmos de son ennemie.

- Tu vas regretter ça, pensa-t-il.

La femme, ayant sans doute compris que son instrument était une arme, se précipita dans sa direction. Trop tard… sa course fut stoppée nette par le Dead End Symphonie. Laissant le pouvoir de sa musique pénétrer l'être de son ennemie, Sorentho entrecoupa ses phrases musicales de quelques mots.

- Dis-moi qui tu es, et j'épargnerai sans doutes ta vie malgré ton sacrilège.

Aucune réponse, juste un grognement de douleur. Forçant son pouvoir, le marina lança les arpèges provoquant les plus épouvantables souffrances. Un enchaînement ternaire en clé de sol et les premières vraies crevasses apparurent sur la magnifique armure, ainsi que les éraflures sur la peau, libérant un sang vermeil profond. La victime de la macabre symphonie se contorsionnait sur le sol, les mains scotchées à ses oreilles, tentant inutilement d'arrêter cette musique qui la tuait. Mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler. Tant pis.

- Tu as du courage, mais toute cette comédie est finie, fit tristement Sorentho.

Une envolée de gamme plus tard, la symphonie s'acheva, et sa victime vola en éclat. Le corps de celle qui l'avait attaqué avait proprement explosé en éclat de Saphir qui voletait dans l'atmosphère moite du sanctuaire sous-marin. Et ces éclats semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Muet de stupéfaction devant la féérie de lumière, le gardien de l'Atlantique sud ne ressentit le cosmos agressif dans son dos qu'au dernier instant. Il tenta une esquive, mais trop tard, et malgré son mouvement, une raie d'énergie cosmique bleutée transperça son corps au niveau de l'estomac. Crachant du sang, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais il trouve la force pour s'appuyer sur le coude et se retourner. La femme était là, face à lui, légèrement blessée mais c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était comme si son pouvoir n'avait pas eu d'effet, ou si peu.

- Comment ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue gutturale par le crachat de sang.

- C'est relativement comique, fit Shanys avec un sourire narquois. Un défaut que l'on attribue généralement aux femmes… ta propension à bavarder. Les quelques microsecondes de pause dans ton attaque m'ont permises d'utiliser le pouvoir dont nous autres, ombres d'Ithis, disposons tous, la manipulation de l'énergie cosmique afin de créer des illusions, fatales contre tous ceux doués d'un cosmos.

Sorentho écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai profité de ces légers instants pour dupliquer les rémanences de mon identité énergétique lorsque j'ai compris que tu t'attaquais non pas aux sens, mais bien à l'aura directement, continua l'ombre de Saphir. Ais-je satisfait ta curiosité ?

- Encore … Encore juste une question… Qui sers-tu ?

Se penchant sur l'Italien, Shanys murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et sa réponse stupéfia le marinas. Se redressant ensuite, elle concentra une boule de lumière bleue cerclée de noir et fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois tout de même admettre que tu as été un adversaire redoutable. Adieu Général, ton image restera dans ma mémoire.

Levant la main, elle projeta son attaque sur son adversaire sans défenses. Mais à leur surprise à tous les deux, un immense éclat doré intercepta la boule de ténèbres. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, une armure dorée était apparut face à l'ombre et aussitôt une voix impérieuse résonna dans l'esprit du marina.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps Sorentho. Fais ce que tu peux pour t'enfuir.

Shanys, elle, serra les poings, et un rictus effroi déforma son visage.

- Poséidon !


	15. Hégémonie 1

Le Sanctuaire, il y a 4 ans

Kirhümalia s'enfonça dans son fauteuil favori, un verre de vin rouge sombre en main, regardant son œuvre avec circonspection. Dans cette vaste pièce, atelier situé sous la demeure du Bélier, un autre homme grand à la stature impressionnante et au cosmos d'une intensité peu commune, restait silencieux, adossé qu'il était à l'un des murs de pierre grise, lui aussi perplexe devant le résultat obtenu par l'étonnant talent du Chevalier d'Or. Au centre de la salle de travail de l'Atlante, un totem d'armure luisait d'une aura alternant le sombre le plus inquiétant, et le doré le plus resplendissant.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait possible, soupira le Bélier.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu aurais accédé à la demande de Kanon, répondit l'autre.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, c'était un ordre, et je n'avais pas le choix.

Là-dessus, Kirhümalia se redressa, et se dirigea vers son établi. Soulevant les outils en Orichalque, il commença son rangement pour finir par sceller la jarre aux offrandes. Suivant le Chevalier d'Or du regard, l'autre homme sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais, ce résultat montre juste une chose… Votre déesse, puisqu'il paraît que l'autre grand chef parle en son nom, est tout simplement stupide, ricana l'homme.

- Si tu le dis, fit Kirhümalia souriant à son tour. Néanmoins grâce à elle, tu as de nouveau le pouvoir de faire ce que tu veux, comme par exemple de t'attaquer au Sanctuaire si tu le souhaites… et…

Son ton devint lugubre.

- Mourir sur le parvis de ma maison.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux, toute trace d'amusement envolée.

- Parce que tu te crois capable de me battre, jeune homme ?

- Je sais que ton pouvoir est grand, répondit le Bélier, sa colère à peine voilée. Néanmoins…

Son aura commença à briller autour de lui, emplissant l'espace alentour d'une lueur dorée, témoin de la gigantesque puissance enfermée dans le corps du Chevalier d'Or. Devant cette démonstration de force, l'homme eut une moue.

- Et dire que j'ai renoncé à un combat contre toi sur une parole donnée à l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde.

- Si l'envie devient trop pressante…

- Ne me tente pas Kirhümalia.

Le ton de cette dernière phrase ne laissait pas place à l'interprétation. L'aura du vis-à-vis de l'Atlante commença à enfler elle aussi jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de celle du Chevalier d'Or.

- Et si on réglait ça tout de suite ? Proposa le Bélier, posant son verre prudemment sur son établi, sans quitter son opposant des yeux.

- Avec grand plaisir, riposta l'autre, se mettant en garde.

Ça y était enfin, pensa le Bélier. Observant la posture de son adversaire, il adopta une garde de combat rapproché, de prises plus que de frappes ; les coups les plus puissants ne seraient pas lancés dès l'ouverture. Trop dangereux de s'exposer à la va-vite face à un adversaire de son niveau.

- Suffit ! Tonna une troisième voix.

Dans le sous-sol de la première maison éclata un cosmos inimaginable, étouffant sous son pouvoir les vibrations cosmiques des deux protagonistes prêts à en découdre. Serrant les dents, les deux candidats à l'affrontement se retrouvèrent à genoux, écrasés par l'immense pouvoir qui venait de les submerger.

- Vous vous battrez lorsque je l'aurai décidé, tonna la voix du Pope, est-ce clair ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Les deux tentèrent un instant de se relever, mais la pression était trop forte. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient bouger un muscle, pas sans la puissance de leur armure respective. Vaincus, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

- Parfait !

La nuance d'amusement dans le ton du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux sembla apaiser les tensions, et son cosmos reflua hors de la maison.

- Désolé, commença l'homme. Je crois que je vais prendre mon… mon armure, et méditer sur la situation.

Kirhümalia hocha la tête en se relevant, et s'écarta pour que l'autre puisse s'approcher de son bien. Celui-ci tendit la main, et l'armure commença à se dissiper pour devenir un simple ornement en forme de collier.

- On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais c'est tout de même plus classe qu'une urne à la noix, ricana l'homme.

Le Bélier eut un sourire en fermant les yeux.

- Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit, Chevalier…

L'autre serra les dents, puis éclata de rire.

- Chevalier ? Ok, un partout.

Esquissant un salut, il s'engagea en marmonnant dans l'escalier qui remontait vers la surface, sous le regard narquois de l'Atlante, tout en prenant soin d'employer son cosmos afin d'atteindre cette étrange invisibilité qu'il avait développée. Il sentait la pulsation de son bijou sur sa poitrine, son armure avait retrouvé toute sa puissance qui semblait, durant les mois passés, devoir suivre le même chemin que son ancien Dieu, entraînant son porteur vers l'oubli. Mais le Bélier semblait avoir fait l'impossible, régénérer, dans le plus grand secret et sous la maison même du premier temple, un surplis d'Hadès avec le sang de la Déesse Athéna, et le transformer en armure du Zodiaque pour couronner l'humiliation.

- Heureusement qu'il est fort en psychokinésie, les autres Chevaliers d'Or m'attendraient à la sortie sans son écran, pensa l'homme. Chevalier… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

Il prit une voix parodiant celle de Kanon :

- Chevalier d'Or Rhadamantys de la Wiverne. Totalement ridicule…, soupira l'ancien Juge.

Il pensa à Milo et à Aiolia

- Ils doivent bien se marrer ces deux cons…

***

_Sanctuaire, temps présent._

Le Chevalier du Cerbère frissonna lorsque Terry enleva les bandages couvrant la blessure à moitié cautérisée du gigantesque Chevalier d'Argent de la Baleine. Celui-ci serrait les dents sous la souffrance, le temps que la piqûre fasse de l'effet. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux au lendemain soir de cette fin de nuit agitée qui avait vu la petite troupe de fêtards rentrer d'Athènes, Fiona pétrifiée par le bouclier d'Andréas, Nikolos sérieusement blessé par ladite Fiona, et les autres Chevaliers oscillant entre griseries d'alcool et inquiétudes, la troupe entière escortée par deux voitures de la police grecque. Mais ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, c'était la présence de Nadia, la journaliste qui avait déclenché un joyeux bordel avec son reportage, Laurie, une brunette assez canon qui apparemment s'accrochait au Chevalier de la Méduse, et Sandy, une blonde sulfureuse qu'Axel gardait près de lui, avec un air meurtrier affiché envers quiconque y regardait de trop près. D'ailleurs ce soir- là, il n'y avait pas besoin de regarder de si près, vu la quantité négligeable de corps dissimulée, et la relative légèreté de ce qu'il y avait comme protection de tissu sur le reste. Sean s'imagina un très bref instant dans sa chambre avec la rousse Terry, la blonde Sandy et la brune Elissandre. La vision se dissipa rapidement lorsque justement l'une des trois, Terry en l'occurrence, entra dans son champ visuel les traits marqués par l'inquiétude. Sean tenta tant bien que mal de paraître impassible.

- Il n'est pas en danger, mais c'est tout juste. Sans votre constitution, il serait déjà mort.

- Et Jabu ?

- Il va bien, quelques brûlures ici et là, mais rien qui ne soit comparable avec le premier rapport d'Andréas. Et comme Suzume est toujours en état de choc…

Le Cerbère jeta un œil à la Licorne, qui se tenait adossé à l'un des piliers de la nouvelle infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Le visage du Bronze était serein, mais il n'avait pas dit grand chose sur ce qui s'était produit à Beyrouth après le départ de Fiona et d'Andréas. Le front plissé par un trait soucieux, Terry était à moitié retournée vers ses patients étendus sur les lits d'hôpital tout neufs. Depuis le début de la journée, du matériel arrivait par camions entiers aux portes du Sanctuaire, et les gardes accompagnés de techniciens avaient déjà aménagé ce qui pouvait se comparer à un véritable hôpital de campagne. A ce train- là, il y aurait besoin d'employés sous peu, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le Pope qui avait confirmé à son nouveau Médecin que le budget n'aurait pas de limites. Pour ajouter au capharnaüm ambiant, Fiona trônait sous sa forme minérale au centre de l'une des chambres du bâtiment, attendant que Tanyuë et Kirhümalia pussent sonder son esprit et comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et tout cela n'était pas vraiment pas du goût de l'Américain, qui commençait de plus en plus à laisser transparaître son ras-le-bol face à la situation qui semblait échapper totalement au contrôle du Sanctuaire. Contemplant sa compagne, Sean se surprit à nouveau en ressentant un bien- être qu'il n'aurait peut- être pas dû sentir, eut égard à la mort de trois Chevaliers supplémentaires, à la disparition mystérieuse d'un Chevalier d'Argent, et aux terribles blessures de Suzume. Le sérieux lui allait si bien, et la tension rendait ses traits encore plus irrésistibles. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir la déshabiller là, tout de suite. Posant la main sur l'épaule de Terry, il lui murmura :

- Ça va aller, tu t'en sors très bien.

Elle se retourna vers son homme, le visage adouci.

- Je dois aller voir Huriis, ne m'attends pas ce soir, continua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et retourna s'occuper de ses patients, patients parmi lesquels se trouvait un certain Français obsédé par le postérieur de sa blonde qui commençait à beugler que les analgésiques ne faisaient plus effet.

- Et si Axel t'emmerde, tue-le, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il l'embrassa et sortit du bâtiment avec un soupir. Ce soir, pas question d'érotisme débridé avec Terry, ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec les êtres les plus puissants et les plus influents au monde. Marine blessée, elle avait suggéré que Sean la remplace au conseil, proposition qui semblait avoir reçu l'agrément du Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, un peu à la surprise du Cerbère, il devait bien se l'avouer. D'un pas décidé, mais un peu perplexe quand même, il s'avança vers le sentier dallé menant au chemin des temples protégeant le Palais d'Athéna. Au sortir de la pièce, Jabu lui avait fait signe et lui avait demandé de l'excuser auprès du Pope, il viendrait lorsque Suzume serait endormi. Il semblait vouloir porter la responsabilité de ce qui s'était produit à Beyrouth, mais quelque chose chez le Chevalier de Bronze devait avoir changé, son regard semblait revivre. Il y réfléchissait encore lorsqu'il arriva sur le Chemin du Zodiaque, et il resta un instant à vérifier sa tenue. Une tunique à la mode ancienne, une simple ceinture de tissu argenté symbole de son rang, le liseré du sanctuaire frappé du sceau d'Athéna descendant le long de son col. Tout cela faisait terriblement officiel et le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas se dérober, personne sur Terre ne disait non à Kanon. Il s'engagea résolument sur l'escalier, et aperçut Kirhümalia, en grande tenue lui aussi, qui l'attendait sur le seuil du temple du Bélier. Il sourit et fit mine d'inspecter le Chevalier d'Argent une fois celui- ci à son côté, Chevalier qui commença à froncer les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sean, Huriis n'aura pas de commentaires désobligeants, je te l'assure.

- Mouais… hé, mais qu'est- ce qu'elle fait là celle- là ? interrogea le cerbère.

Son regard avait accroché la silhouette de Nadia, la journaliste, qui se tenait en retrait du Chevalier d'Or, une petite caméra numérique à la main. Elle prit un air offusqué, mais la main de l'Atlante s'interposa et il expliqua :

- Nadia a reçu l'autorisation du Pope de faire un documentaire. La situation est tendue entre le Sanctuaire et les Nations Unies, d'ailleurs Kanon en parlera tout à l'heure, mais nous voulons aussi montrer au monde que nous ne sommes pas retranchés dans une tour d'ivoire, sans le moindre souci de notre devoir envers les autres humains.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle va tout filmer et projeter ça devant le reste du monde ?

- Sans doute.

Sean eut un sourire béat, et il se tourna vers la journaliste.

- Tu filmes là ?

- Heu… oui pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi un gros plan, s'il te plaît.

Avec un sourire, Nadia tourna l'objectif vers l'Américain. Il était gonflé ce petit con, mais absolument irrésistible.

- Salut, je m'appelle Sean Ribbson, et je suis né à New York. Je voudrais juste dire au monde que les Français, et les Européens dans leur ensemble mais principalement les Français, forment vraiment le peuple le plus chiant, le plus arrogant, donc grosso modo le plus con de la terre, que les Américains, mes compatriotes, sont des crétins congénitaux, et qu'accessoirement je n'aime pas non plus les Japs, ni ce qui reste de Chinois non irradiés, parce que se sont des salopards de xénophobes, ni les Africains qui se tapent sur la gueule pour finalement rester dans leur merde. Tiens j'en ai autant au service des Russes et des gusses du Moyen-Orient qui ne valent pas la moindre goutte de sueur qu'on a pu verser pour eux. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez tous crever, et je regarderais la catastrophe à la téloche en buvant une bière. Mais vous avez de la chance, mon avis, on s'en cogne. Alors je vais continuer à prendre des baffes pour sauver vos fesses. Sergent ducon, il se reconnaîtra, la prochaine fois, je te casse en deux. Au fait, ça ne concerne pas ceux qui vivent ici au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Athéna vous savez, la mignonne petite déesse grecque avec son sceptre et son super bouclier, celle qui s'est faite tuée pour éviter que vous disparaissiez comme des merdes. A bon entendeur…

Soudain contrarié, ou plutôt à la limite de l'explosion de fureur, le Chevalier d'Argent s'engagea en fulminant sur les marches, sans attendre le Bélier qui le regardait gravement et la journaliste interloquée par cette tirade inattendue.

- Il faut le comprendre, après ce qui est arrivé à ses amis…

La journaliste regarda gravement le Chevalier d'Or. Elle n'avait pas une maîtrise de psychologie pour rien, et malgré le calme sur son visage, Kirhümalia n'était pas loin de ressentir la même chose que son pair, elle le sentait parfaitement.

- La situation est si grave que ça ? Je veux dire, vous parlez souvent d'un ennemi mystérieux, est-ce qu'il est aussi dangereux que tout le monde ici semble le penser ?

- Notre ennemi est fort, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas le principal problème.

- - Là je ne comprends plus très bien, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, répondit le Bélier. Mais quelque chose de plus grave encore que l'ennemi est en marche, je le sens. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être.

Après un instant de pause :

- Nous y allons ?

Le Chevalier d'Or proposa son bras à l'invitée du Pope.

- N'oubliez pas, le conseil reste un secret même pour les autres Chevaliers. Rien ne sortira de ce conseil qui ne soit pas agréé par le Pope.

- J'ai bien compris.

- Inutile de dire que l'éclat de Sean doit aussi passer par le Pope, ricana Kirhümalia.

Nadia lui dédia un sourire et prit son bras. Néanmoins, elle rajouta, se surprenant elle-même et sentant une chaleur gênante envahir ses joues :

- Juste un détail, ce jeune homme, ce Nikolos, il a quel âge exactement ?

Le Bélier éclata de rire.

***

La voix s'insinua dans son esprit. A nouveau… Il connaissait cette composante de son esprit, il l'avait jugulée durant toutes ces années. Mais elle revenait, toujours plus puissante, toujours plus sournoise. Il relançait le lecteur multimédia de son ordinateur en boucle, relisant le fichier vidéo que lui avait envoyé François Dengil juste après la session extraordinaire de l'ONU.

- Bonsoir, vous trouverez en pièce jointe le fichier contenant la résolution de l'ONU, demandant officiellement au Sanctuaire l'envoi de Chevaliers d'Or dans les zones prédéterminées durant notre dernière discussion officieuse. Je sais combien cela peut être problématique, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Comme précisé dans les alinéas sept et huit de cette résolution, vos envoyés auront tous pouvoirs afin de mettre en œuvre les solutions aux problèmes rencontrés. Recevez …

Bla bla bla… les dés étaient jetés, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Des Chevaliers d'Or stationneraient bientôt dans les nouvelles ambassades du Sanctuaire, adossées aux ambassades grecques certes, mais désormais symbole d'une puissance officiellement reconnue comme souveraine par l'assemblée des nations. Il avait soigneusement élaboré la liste des Chevaliers en partance, ainsi que les aides de Bronze et d'Argent. Sept groupes de six Chevaliers, la moitié de la puissance du Sanctuaire en comptant ceux tombés au combat. En consultant ses notes, il avait bien souligné le fait que quelqu'un devait réussir à élucider la disparition de Carmen que personne n'avait plus revue depuis l'attaque sur le sol même du domaine sacré. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se redressa de son fauteuil et s'avança dans ses appartements privés, avec pour seul bruit le son feutré de ses pas sur l'épais tapis indien couvrant le sol de son salon personnel, et s'arrêta devant une petite table basse d'où il sortit une carafe de cristal emplie d'un liquide ambré. Se laissant aller à son second instant de faiblesse de la soirée, il rejeta sa robe d'intérieur et, appréciant la brise d'été sur son corps nu, se servit une rasade du vénérable breuvage. La chaleur qui se diffusa dans sa gorge, puis dans son torse commença à dénouer ses muscles tendus, et d'une main il écarta sa chevelure en bataille qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Se laissant aller, il bascula sur un autre fauteuil, et se couvrit le regard du revers du bras. La voix revenait.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir cette fois, susurra-t-elle. Personne ne peut plus arrêter la machine, ton hégémonie planétaire…

- N'arrivera pas, riposta-t-il silencieusement.

- Voyons, tu peux mentir à tout le monde, même à Athéna, mais pas à moi. Tu le sais, je le sais, nous savons tous deux que la conquête de ce monde est restée ancrée dans ton esprit durant tout ce temps.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Tu es comme ton frère, seule la mort te libérera de ton ambition.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SAGA ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

- Si tu le dis…, murmura la voix avant de commencer à ricaner, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à envahir toutes ses pensées.

Kanon se rassit, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux dans le vague, lorsqu'il sentit des mains fraîches et agiles sur ses épaules. Ces mains dénouaient sa tension encore plus efficacement que le meilleur des alcools, et il commença à grogner de plaisir lorsqu'elles trouvèrent les zones les plus sensibles.

- Encore la même chose ? Commença la femme derrière lui.

- Oui… encore… et encore…

- Bien, ai-je le choix ?

- Non, pas plus que les autres fois, répondit le Pope.

L'une des mains cessa son œuvre, et pendant que l'autre descendait le long de sa colonne, le Chevalier des Gémeaux vit le bras passer par-dessus son épaule et poser la rose rouge contre sa poitrine. Sentant les seins nus du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons se presser contre son dos, sentant le souffle délicat de sa respiration sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement. Et comme à chaque fois, il serra les dents à en saigner lorsque la rose écorcha sa poitrine de ses épines empoisonnées. La douleur explosant dans tout son être, il aurait dévasté la pièce sans la poigne surpuissante d'Elissandre qui le maintenait contre son corps brûlant. Et comme à chaque fois, lorsque la douleur reflua, il était sur elle, fiché dans son intimité, lui faisant l'amour comme un animal en furie. Et comme à chaque fois, la voix avait disparu. Et comme à chaque fois, la sensualité incontrôlable d'Elissandre était elle aussi apaisée, dans un rapport de symbiose malsaine, l'un dévorant le mal habitant l'autre et réciproquement. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un orgasme ravageur, les deux Chevaliers se retrouvèrent étendus sur le grand lit du Pope, partageant une cigarette, encore l'une des faiblesses qu'ils partageaient. Depuis que l'Egyptienne avait observé avec quelle passion le Chevalier d'Argent du Cerbère entretenait sa liaison avec Terry, son besoin sexuel avait encore augmenté, alimenté par sa rage phénoménale. Et depuis lors, seuls ces instants avec Kanon parvenaient à calmer toutes ces sensations qui naissaient dans son corps et son esprit.

- Tu as un conseil ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, à moins que tu n'en aies réellement besoin.

Sa réponse, comme à chaque fois, lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Mais elle l'acceptait, comme à chaque fois.

- Très bien, fit-elle en se levant. Tu sais où me trouver.

Elle passa une simple robe blanche, déposa une rose au pied du lit, et s'en fut par la porte des serviteurs sans le regarder, augmentant par là le trouble et la honte du Pope.

- Et que vais-je faire lorsque tu seras partie… ? murmura Kanon.

***

Le soleil s'était couché sur sa troisième journée d'attente, mais toujours aucune trace du Cerbère. Soit cette Fiona n'avait pas transmis le message, soit les Chevaliers avaient refusé la rencontre. Dans tous les cas, elle ne souhaitait plus patienter plus longtemps, ajusta son pardessus marron et commença à descendre le petit sentier qui menait au village près de la pointe des corsaires. La déesse et ses plans pouvaient aller en enfer, jamais elle ne relèverait le petit doigt pour cette entité aussi folle que fanatique.

- Les ombres peuvent mourir jusqu'à la dernière, avait-elle hurlé à la face de Shanys. Peu m'importe pourvu que l'essence même d'Athéna plonge dans le néant.

Nataya avait rejoint les ombres dès son plus jeune âge, sélectionnée pour sa beauté et pour son affinité naturelle à l'Ithis, source de l'énergie maléfique de la déesse. Rapidement, son goût du vice et ses besoins sexuels en constante progression lui avaient fait accepter toutes sortes de pratiques qui finirent par retenir l'attention de la déesse de la nuit. Et malgré sa relative faible puissance, elle n'avait qu'une armure d'émeraude après tout, elle avait progressé dans la hiérarchie. Elle en était même arrivée à prendre pour elle l'idéal de sa maîtresse, la vision des Olympiens définitivement battus lui apparaissant comme porteuse d'un idéal propice à l'exaltation d'un monde libéré des contraintes divines autres que primordiales. Mais alors qu'elle revenait au palais d'émeraude, elle avait surpris une Shanys toute à ses préparatifs de combat, visitée par la déesse elle- même resplendissante dans son armure de diamant. Elle avait entendu celle qui était l'un des quatre commandants en chef de l'armée des ombres répéter à celle qui régnait sur l'Ithis que le Sanctuaire était un ennemi surpuissant, qu'il fallait combattre avec toutes les précautions possibles et suivre le plan qui ferait enfin sortir les Chevaliers d'Or du périmètre du domaine sacré, sans quoi les ombres mourraient jusqu'à la dernière, et cette analyse était confirmée par le deuxième général, introduit comme espion au sein des Chevaliers d'Athéna depuis quelques années. L'Ithis avait été employée afin de martyriser la terre, et seule l'énergie quasi-divine des Chevaliers d'Or parés de leur armure pouvait l'enrayer efficacement. Les autres Chevaliers par leur simple présence pouvait faire refluer le pouvoir de la déesse, mais ils n'avaient pas l'aura nécessaire à plus que cela. Le plan était simple, mais rien n'allait comme il fallait. Et tout semblait dégénérer, l'espion de plus en plus en difficulté, les ombres de rubis vaincues les unes après les autres par les Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, bref, c'était un désastre qui prenait de plus en plus de substance, et non pas la victoire éclatante promise. Et même si cela devait signifier la perte de son pouvoir, Nataya aimait bien trop la vie pour participer à la débâcle. Tant pis pour le Cerbère, c'eût été intéressant, mais elle laissait ce monde derrière elle dès ce soir, et sourit en pensant à la première heure de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait. Un bruit de voiture. En se retournant, elle aperçut une splendide Audi qui dévalait la route dans sa direction. Levant le pouce, elle avança vers la voiture en roulant imperceptiblement des hanches . La vitre s'abaissa sur un charmant jeune homme bien de sa personne qui lui lança un sourire séducteur. Souriant encore plus intérieurement, elle se pencha sur la vitre, son geste ouvrant son décolleté.

- Salut…

***

Tomoshi, Chevalier d'Or du signe du Taureau, n'avait pas la patience de son prédécesseur. Il n'avait pas non plus cette fois inébranlable en ses compagnons qui caractérisait Aldébaran. Et de plus, il était bien moins impressionnant physiquement parlant. Pourtant, tous continuaient de le traiter comme une sorte de point d'équilibre, le point focal d'une balance en équilibre instable avec d'un côté la fougue brûlante des Chevaliers d'Or comme Kensial ou Nathalie, et de l'autre la tempérance froide de Kirhümalia ou Tanyuë par exemple. Bien malgré lui, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était souvent parvenu à régler des différends d'ampleurs diverses entre les deux factions établies parmi les Chevaliers d'Or. Mais ce dont personne ne se doutait, c'était qu'il avait en plus développé une sorte d'intuition limitée qui lui permettait grosso-modo de dire « il y a un truc qui cloche ». Plusieurs fois, au cours de sa carrière de Chevalier, cette intuition lui avait permis de dénouer des problèmes autrement inextricables, et ce soir, alors qu'il remontait l'allée des douze temples, il avait la désagréable intuition que les problèmes allaient commencer. Déjà, que le Pope appelât à lui tous les Chevaliers après un conseil était du jamais-vu, du moins depuis que lui, Tomoshi, était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Des groupes entier de Chevaliers et de gardes avaient déjà passé sa maison. Lui avait attendu que ses hommes le rejoignent avant de monter comme les autres vers le temple d'Athéna, des groupe d'hommes et de femmes vêtus ou non d'armure, en tenue de cérémonie ou en tenue décontractée, tous grimpant dans un silence relatif vers l'esplanade où leur maître à tous prendrait la parole devant l'ensemble des résidents du sanctuaire pour la première fois depuis le jour qui l'avait vu reprendre la fonction de Pope. Les Chevaliers qui n'avaient pu être présents devaient assister à l'allocution du Pope en visioconférence, des techniciens ayant réussi à upgrader en urgence les installations. De lourds paquets de nuages noirs commençaient à assombrir encore plus la fin de journée, et malgré lui, Tomoshi ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner, interprétant tout cela comme un sombre présage. Mais il garda ses ruminations pour lui, et traversa l'allée de la maison des Poissons avec ses subordonnés. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la grande esplanade, il dut admettre que le spectacle était impressionnant, avec la presque totalité des guerriers du Sanctuaire en ordre de bataille. Et le silence se fit total lorsque les portes du Palais s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer le Pope accompagné de son conseil restreint. Mais bon sang qui étaient ces deux personnes qui accompagnaient les Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

***

_Giuddecca, il y a 15 ans_

Rhadamantys constata les dégâts avec stupéfaction. Presque tout le palais avait explosé, et le mur des lamentations était brisé. Il ne sentait plus les formidables cosmo-énergies d'Hadès et Athéna, les deux dieux devaient avoir disparu ensemble. A ses côtés, les vêtements en lambeaux, Kanon observait lui aussi la scène. Le Juge et le Chevalier étaient sérieusement blessés, mais ils avaient convenu d'une trêve, maintenant que de toutes façons leur combat n'avait plus de sens. La décision s'était faite à Elysion, les deux camps avaient perdu, tout était dit. Hadès n'accomplirait jamais son dessein, et Athéna semblait morte elle aussi. Comment, pourquoi, peu importait dans le fond. Les Spectres ne reviendraient plus, les Chevaliers disparaîtraient, et avec eux rien de tous les combats qu'ils avaient pu mener ne subsisterait. C'était cela qui troublait le plus Rhadamantys. Il n'y aurait plus la moindre preuve de la guerre sans merci que s'étaient livrés deux clans de guerriers redoutables et hors du commun, rien, plus une trace. Tous ces morts, finalement pour rien. Soudain, auprès du mur, les deux hommes ressentirent une faible radiation cosmique, d'une signature qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

- Ikki…, murmura Kanon. Il a survécu, encore une fois.

S'élançant vers l'ouverture creusée dans le mur, le Chevalier des Gémeaux courut en direction de la source de cette radiation.

- Hé, attends-moi ! Hurla le Spectre.

Les deux hommes traversèrent le tunnel, mais s'arrêtèrent net à l'autre extrémité. Une simple plume de flamme flottait dans les airs, juste au- dessus d'un corps, celui d'une femme à la beauté extraordinaire.

- Pandore, murmura Rhadamantys, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La plume de flamme illumina le visage de celle qui avait mené les Spectres à la guerre, puis s'évanouit soudainement au moment même où Pandore ouvrit les yeux.

- Ikki, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle observa les deux hommes avec l'air halluciné de ceux qui reviennent de la lisière de la mort. Mais son regard se figea sur l'une des pierres du mur des lamentations qui traînait au sol.

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour arrêter l'éclipse qui doit plonger le monde dans l'obscurité. Et si j'y arrive, j'espère que cette flamme issue de l'oiseau immortel te ramènera pour que tu puisses revoir les couleurs dont tu as été privée. Personne ne mérite de mourir dans le gris. Ikki, Chevalier Phoenix.

***


	16. Hégémonie 2

Les deux étrangers qui accompagnaient le Pope se détachèrent du groupe, et s'engouffrèrent dans l'une des allées extérieures annexes du palais. Tomoshi rumina un instant sur l'étrange duo qu'il ne connaissait pas, et avisa Kansial qui était arrivé, Marine encore sévèrement touchée à son côté, les autres Chevaliers quelque peu en retrait. Se dirigeant vers son pair, il sourit aux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, avant de prendre le Lion à part quelques instants.

- Salutations, fit-il de son ton posé et monocorde. Comment va Marine ?

- Bien, enfin autant que faire se peut, répondit le Lion en souriant.

Avec un coup d'œil à Sean qui se tenait plus bas, près du Pope, il ajouta :

- Mais moins bien que lui visiblement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il fait.

- Même Huriis ne le comprend pas, ajouta le Taureau en fixant le Cerbère à son tour. Sean a réussi à récupérer du tranchant d'Excalibur en pleine poitrine en à peine deux semaines alors qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans.

- S'il parvenait à s'ouvrir au Septième sens, il deviendrait l'un des plus redoutables Chevaliers du Sanctuaire, continua Kansial pensivement.

- C'est bien possible. Dis-moi, saurais-tu qui sont ces deux étrangers qui sont sortis du Palais ?

- Les deux étrangers ?

- Ces deux personnes, cet homme et cette femme qui viennent de quitter le groupe du Pope...

Devant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur, Tomoshi fronça les sourcils :

- Tu étais là, tu as bien dû les remarquer, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Désolé, mais je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu veux parler.

Kansial fronça les sourcils, Tomoshi était un Chevalier d'or fiable et doué, il n'était pas sujet aux hallucinations comme celui de la Vierge. Voyant que ledit Taureau s'enfonçait lui aussi dans la perplexité, il haussa les épaules.

- De toutes façons, nous n'en sommes plus à une curiosité près, ricana-t-il. Tu poseras la question au Pope ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Bien si tu permets...

Le Lion s'écarta un instant pour que le Japonais pût saluer chaleureusement le Chevalier de l'Aigle, et le suivit ensuite du regard lorsque celui-ci rejoignit ses hommes. S'asseyant près de son épouse, il murmura :

- Il se passe de plus en plus de choses incompréhensibles autour du Pope.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Marine. Kanon sait ce qu'il fait, et non, je ne te dirai rien du conseil. Les ordres du Pope passent avant ta curiosité, termina-t-elle sur un sourire.

- Je sais. Mais je vais tout de même passer la nuit prochaine à te convaincre de ne pas me faire de cachotteries, riposta le Lion avec un clin d'œil.

- J'attends tes arguments, termina l'Aigle en posant la main sur la cuisse de son époux.

En contrebas, le Pope s'était avancé vers les caméras et micros destinés à transmettre son message aux Chevaliers absents du Sanctuaire.

*

- Bonjour à tous, commença Kanon gravement. Je vous ai tous convoqués pour vous faire part du plan de bataille contre cet ennemi qui perturbe le monde ces derniers jours. Pour commencer, j'ai pris ma décision en toute connaissance de causes suite aux observations et analyses du Chevalier Tanyuë de la vierge afin de répondre au mieux à une requête du conseil des Nations Unies. Dans les jours à venir, sept Chevaliers d'Or, accompagnés chacun de deux Chevaliers d'Argent et de trois Chevaliers de Bronze partiront pour les nouvelles ambassades du Sanctuaire réparties stratégiquement dans le monde. L'objectif de ces groupes est de contrer la présence de l'ennemi immédiatement après le début d'une attaque, et selon Tanyuë, seuls les Chevaliers d'Or ont une possibilité raisonnable d'annihiler le cosmos étrange qui apparaît lors des problèmes dont vous avez tous connaissance.

Kanon laissa un instant à l'assistance afin qu'elle prenne la mesure exacte de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. La rumeur enfla un court instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Pour ceux qui ne seront pas du voyage, la priorité absolue reste la défense du domaine sacré. Pour ceux qui partiront, la résolution de l'ONU, acceptée par tous les gouvernements, place les Chevaliers résidents au delà des limitations législatives et pénales en vigueur dans chaque pays. Et ce, pour la durée de l'état de crise, dont la fin sera à ma discrétion. Je vous encourage néanmoins à faire preuve de retenue dans votre mission, je ne souhaite évidemment pas entendre parler de débordements ou autres troubles liés à votre présence sur les lieux.

Si chez certains Chevaliers, quelques idées malsaines avaient instantanément pris vie, tous eurent la sagesse diabolique de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Chacun de vous va venir prendre la lettre lui indiquant sa future affectation. Sachez tous qu'il n'y a aucune punition dans ces attributions. J'ai sélectionné les groupes en accord avec Huriis et Kirhümalia, et pour preuve, tous deux partent de Grèce. Pour terminer, j'ai l'espoir que cette situation ne durera pas...

- _Ben voyons, fit sa voix intérieure..._

- Et que tous vous serez bientôt de retour.

- _Bla bla bla... _

- Les ambassades ne sont...

- _Que les symboles de notre hégémonie sur la terre._

- que les symboles qui permettront aux peuples de nous voir non pas comme des messies, mais comme des diplomates ordinaires.

- _Ouais... et puis surtout, le symbole que les Chevaliers d'Or, et donc toi par extension, allez gouverner cette terre... tiens au fait, on a un drapeau ?_

- C'est tout, pour ceux qui souhaitent une audience avant de partir, adressez-vous à vos supérieurs respectifs, mais faites vite, les départs commenceront à la fin de cette semaine. Merci à tous, et bonne chance.

***

Un peu abasourdi, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Tomoshi attendit patiemment que la plupart des Chevaliers eussent digéré l'annonce, puis eussent quitté les lieux, leur lettre d'affectation en main. Lorsqu'il se décida à se redresser, il aperçut Najilla, qui quittait lui aussi les gradins, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, tellement perdu qu'il sursauta lorsque le Taureau posa une main sur épaule.

- Tu restes au sanctuaire alors ?

- Oui, répondit le Verseau. Il semblerait que Kanon ait besoin de moi ici puisque je suis celui qui a le moins de Chevaliers à gérer, j'ai apparemment moins d'expérience en termes de commandement sur le terrain.

- Et puis tu es le type le plus diplomate de la terre aussi, ricana le Japonais.

- Ouais, il paraît, répondit le Verseau avec un sourire.

- Juste une chose, Sauria est affectée à mon groupe. Désolé mais je vais devoir te priver de ta nouvelle copine.

Le Verseau s'arrêta un instant.

- Heu, tu pars quand ?

- Après-demain. T'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps chez toi ces derniers jours, d'ailleurs un peu au mépris de son devoir si je ne m'abuse mais passons, je vous laisserai le temps de vous faire vos adieux convenablement, termina Tomoshi.

- Merci, tu es un frère, fit chaleureusement Najilla, serrant le poignet du Chevalier d'Or qui le croyait son pair. J'y vais.

- Bonne soirée.

Descendant rapidement les marches, le Chevalier d'Or Najilla du Verseau, ou plutôt l'ombre de Saphir Samaryus retourna à son temple pour terminer de détruire les quelques étincelles de personnalité qui restaient au Chevalier de Bronze du Dauphin. Après quelques sessions encore de tortures physiques et mentales, celle-ci serait une bombe à retardement des plus appréciables auprès de la redoutable force d'intervention du Taureau. Son plan avait fini par fonctionner, son attitude taciturne et ses quelques hésitations dans la chaîne de commandement avaient contribué à le garder au Sanctuaire. Même si tous les Chevaliers d'Or ne partaient pas, avec Shanys, Naürus et Naillaye, sans parler bien sûr de la déesse elle-même, la force de frappe des Ombres devraient réussir à passer les obstacles et détruire l'Ichor afin d'en terminer avec l'essence même d'Athéna. Poséidon serait bientôt consumé par l'Ithis, Hadès n'était plus qu'un souvenir, bref, les Olympiens disparaîtraient de la terre définitivement. Allez dans l'olympe et anéantir ce qu'il restait ne serait qu'une formalité, Zeus avait disparu depuis des millénaires, les autres Dieux se contentaient de terminer leurs existences hédonistes, abandonnés de tous suite aux manipulations du Trio Divin qui s'était partagé le monde à l'origine des temps Mythologiques. Un Trio d'une puissance colossale qu'il avait fallut tranquillement dissocier au cours des âges, une entente redoutable entre deux Dieux et une Déesse qui, unis il y a longtemps contre leur roi despote, se faisaient depuis la guerre en conséquences directes des actions subtiles des ombres. Une fois dans son temple, il descendit au sous-sol pour rejoindre Sauria, mais il s'arrêta un instant dans le petit caveau dans lequel reposait le cadavre du véritable Najilla, mort depuis bien des années maintenant, emprisonné dans un cercueil de glace. Jeune, il n'avait pas fait le poids face à une ombre depuis longtemps éveillée à son pouvoir. L'invasion du Sanctuaire commencerait bientôt.

***

Kirhümalia adressa un bref coup d'œil à Tanyuë qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la statue qu'était devenu Fiona. L'esprit du Chevalier d'Argent était accessible, mais perturbé d'une telle manière qu'il était pratiquement impossible de savoir ce qui pouvait arriver si Andréas faisait reculer son pouvoir. Et pourtant, ce cas devait être traité rapidement, le Bélier n'allait pas tarder à partir vers Jamÿr, et sans lui, la Vierge ne pourrait stabiliser son propre flux mental avec suffisamment de précision. Avec un soupir, les deux Chevaliers d'Or coordonnèrent leurs cosmos, et l'instant d'après, le Tibétain se matérialisait dans l'espace mental de sa « patiente ». Et ce premier contact ne fut pas très encourageant. Tout dans son esprit était tourné vers la ruine, et la désolation d'un monde qui s'effondrait. Une ville dévastée par la guerre juste en dessous du piton rocheux sur lequel il se trouvait, des images de viols et d'incestes dans les bosquets alentours, des scènes de tortures de voyous avec toutes sortes de pratiques barbares dont les sévices se répercutaient dans la trame même de ses pensées. Tanyuë n'avait jamais vu un esprit aussi chamboulé. Il commença à descendre le long d'une petite corniche vers une clairière dans le petit amas d'arbres en contrebas, vers l'endroit où brillait un cosmos d'une puissance peu commune. Une fois là, il reconnut Fiona, les yeux levés vers le ciel, son aura brillant comme jamais autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver, la jeune femme braqua son regard sur lui, son sourire s'étirant en un rictus de cruauté démesurée.

- Bonsoir Fiona, commença la Vierge d'une voix douce.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais Chevalier, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, quoique j'espérais plutôt cet enquiquineur d'Atlante.

- Je suis ici pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Il ne m'arrive rien, j'ai juste envie d'arrêter d'être la gentille petite fille sage.

- Tu exagères, fit Tanyuë avec un sourire. Sage n'est pas un qualificatif correct dans ton cas.

- Tu devrais voir la suite, ricana le Chevalier d'Argent.

- Ecoute Fiona...

- JE NE SUIS PAS FIONA ! hurla la femme.

- Quoi ?

Tanyuë resta un moment interdit.

- Je m'appelle Cassandre, reprit l'autre sur un ton plus doux.

- Athéna, s'exclama le Chevalier d'Or. Tu es...

- Oui, je suis la part d'ombre de Fiona, celle qui lui a permis de survivre lorsque son cher papa lui tailladait le torse à coups de lame de rasoir, ou lorsque sa chère maman la donnait à ses amants pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser avec sa petite chair si tendre. Je suis celle qui jugulait son esprit lorsque les voyous du quartier s'amusaient à lui brûler la peau avec leurs cigarettes...

- Et celle qui a éveillé son cosmos, termina Tanyuë abasourdi.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça, une schizophrène, une double personnalité terriblement réelle et indépendante.

- C'est moi qui lui ai donné son pouvoir, et c'est moi qui ai trouvé la voix du septième sens. Et c'est encore moi qui fait qu'elle est considérée comme le plus puissant Chevalier d'Argent de cette époque.

- Et maintenant, tu veux plus.

- Je veux vivre, exister à part égale avec cette personnalité si faible qui habite ce corps. Et je veux...

- Tu n'auras rien, fit le Chevalier d'Or. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux te laisser vivre, même si je suis profondément désolé de tout cela. Tu es bien trop dangereuse.

- Et bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça.

D'un geste, elle propulsa des stries lumineuses d'une puissance terrifiante vers la Vierge, attaque projetée à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais son adversaire n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, concentrant simplement son cosmos. Lorsque celui ci fut frappé par la lumière crue de Cassandre, il sembla enfler en taille et en puissance, nullement affaibli par l'assaut furieux. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais...

- Désolé Cassandre, j'aurais pu t'aider il y a longtemps... si seulement tu avais bien voulu...

Prenant une position d'attaque, le Chevalier d'Or se prépara à frapper, jaugeant sa puissance pour ne pas dévaster totalement l'esprit du Chevalier de la Lyre. Mais une microseconde avant qu'il ne libérât son pouvoir, une troisième présence se fit sentir.

- Attends, Tanyuë ! fit la voix de Kanon.

Instantanément, les deux protagonistes concentrèrent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui se matérialisa dans l'espace mental. La Vierge sentit la puissance du Bélier qui se déployait de plus en plus afin de stabiliser trois mentaux surpuissants dans la même enveloppe charnelle.

- N'attaque pas, continua le Pope. Quant à toi Cassandre, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

***

Huriis descendit le premier de l'avion, suivi de près par ses Chevaliers. Sur le tarmac, une garde internationale en grande tenue encadrait des politiciens de tous bords et de tous pays, leurs atours somptueux brillant sous le soleil écrasant, et les sourires, sincères pour les uns, forcés pour les autres étaient sur tous les visages. Au moment même où le Grec posait le pied sur le sol africain, de très jeunes femmes en robes légères aux couleurs vives s'élancèrent dans une danse traditionnelle sur les notes lancinantes et harmonieuses de chants aux connotations tribales qui louaient la puissance des nouveaux arrivants sur fond de percussions maniées de main de maître. Dès le décollage, le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne avait pourtant insisté par radio pour ne pas être accueilli en grande pompe, mais il devait admettre qu'il appréciait le protocole, et la délicatesse des pas de danse, le flamboiement du comité, et le respect à la lettre de l'étiquette lui faisait de l'effet. Il attendit patiemment la fin de la représentation en l'honneur du Sanctuaire, et une fois les artistes en herbe impeccablement alignées de part et d'autre de l'allée d'honneur, il s'avança vers les officiels à qui il dédia son approbation muette en serrant les mains, souriant aux uns, inclinant le visage devant les autres. Il présenta son équipe sans mettre aucun de ses interlocuteurs en avant, signifiant ainsi que le Sanctuaire était là pour toutes les nations d'Afrique, et pas seulement pour celle qui l'hébergerait. Une fois cette dernière formalité accomplie, il se prépara à accompagner ces huiles lorsqu'un brouhaha commença à enfler de l'autre coté de l'aéroport. Les policiers commencèrent à faire mouvement, mais les Chevaliers les devancèrent, se portant à la rencontre de la rumeur qui devenait assourdissante. Huriis, flanqué de Fatima, Chevalier d'Argent du Cocher, et de Junon, Chevalier de Bronze du Caméléon, traversa le hall d'accueil où les employés faisaient de leur mieux pour masquer leur inquiétude, mais la présence du Chevalier d'Or, bien visible avec son urne étincelante dans le dos, sembla détourner leur attention. Lorsque celui-ci se présenta sur le perron principal de l'aéroport international de Douala, il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Une marée humaine, il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs assez forts pour décrire l'assemblée qui s'était massée devant les portes du gigantesque bâtiment. Des dizaines de milliers, peut-être des centaines qui murmuraient les yeux levés vers le ciel pour les uns, les yeux fermés les mains jointes pour les autres, le regard fixé droit devant eux pour les derniers ... Et lorsqu'une première vague aperçut le Chevalier d'Or, un avertissement sonore résonna pour faire place ensuite à un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par l'écho du froissement de tissu accompagnant l'agenouillement et l'entrée en prière de tous ces gens désespérés devant leur nouveau dieu, nouvelle lueur d'espoir face à la fin du monde.

***

Pleine de colère contenue, Elissandre descendit de l'avion pour être accueillie par une troupe de danses et de chants traditionnels d'une tribu d'Amazonie depuis longtemps écartée de sa terre natale, vantant la puissance et la beauté divine du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Distraite de l'objet de sa colère, elle se laissa un moment pour admirer les étalons potentiels de cette petite troupe, et réalisa les avantages de sa nouvelle charge. Elle s'imagina un instant en tant que reine de l'ancienne Egypte, entourée d'esclaves dont les existences ne seraient vouées qu'à ses plaisirs à elle, maîtresse absolue d'un empire qui dirigerait le monde. Bon, ok, pas le monde entier, mais juste une petite partie, un bel établissement entouré d'une populace toute dédiée à sa gloire.

- Pas tout à fait digne d'un Chevalier d'Or tout ça, pensa-t-elle. Kanon, tu me fais chier !

*

- Tu vas m'expédier en Amérique du Sud ? hurla l'Egyptienne, non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Désolé si ça ne te séduit pas, mais le plan est sans appel, fit Kanon d'une voix atone.

- Ok, donc on baise entre potes et salut au revoir ?

- Presque, et arrête de hurler, que je sache c'est toi qui l'as cherché.

Douchée, Elissandre fronça les sourcils, son aura dorée se déployant autour d'elle.

- Ça tu vas me le payer, espèce de fils de pute.

Kanon ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je suis. Malheureusement pour toi...

Déployant son propre pouvoir, sa cosmo-énergie explosa dans le couloir, emplissant l'espace de sa lumière flamboyante. L'autre Chevalier d'Or tenta un instant de résister au flot furieux qu'était devenu l'aura du Pope, mais peine perdue, elle capitula rapidement. Pourtant Kanon ne fit pas refluer son cosmos, et l'augmenta encore jusqu'à englober sa vis-à-vis dans sa clarté.

- Amuse-toi bien en Amérique, fit-il doucement, s'approchant d'Elissandre jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de l'Egyptienne.

- Ça tu peux y compter, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il passait ses lèvres brûlantes sur son épaule dénudée.

- Mais n'oublie pas une chose.

D'une main ferme, il emprisonna le sein gauche de sa maîtresse dont le corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons.

- Lorsque tu reviendras, tu seras à moi.

Vaincue, Elissandre s'abandonna au baiser furieux de son amant.

- _A nous ! fit la voix intérieure._

*

Elle inspecta les alentours, et opta finalement pour la séduction brutale avec les officiels qui s'approchaient d'elle et de ses Chevaliers, officiels un peu impressionnés tout de même par la prestance de la nouvelle venue. Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle eut un sourire charmeur à l'intention de ses subordonnés.

- Hé bien, allons-y pour de la politique bien délétère. Leila, le grand éphèbe à droite est à moi, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Consternation du Chevalier d'Argent.

***

Sean et Terry se promenaient tranquillement sur la côte du Sanctuaire, savourant cet instant de tranquillité devenu bien rare ces derniers jours depuis le départ des Chevaliers vers les ambassades. Les patrouilles et les entraînements se multipliaient, tout le domaine sacré était sur le qui vive, et bien entendu, les blessures légères nécessitaient une attention particulière. Une fleur à la main, Terry se tenait toute proche de son homme qui semblait ruminer de sombres pensées.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment, répondit l'Américain. Je ne pensais pas que s'occuper de la défense du Sanctuaire pouvait être aussi compliqué.

- On pourrait ne pas parler boulot ce soir ? dit-elle sur un ton légèrement suppliant.

- On peut oui, répondit Sean en souriant.

D'un geste, il souleva sa compagne avec la même facilité que si elle eût été une enfant, avant de l'entraîner dans une spirale, la faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens. Pour finir, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'eau, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents durant un bain de minuit improvisé. Embrasant son cosmos, le Chevalier d'Argent se servit de son énergie pour réchauffer doucement l'eau dans laquelle ils étaient immergés, et quelques instant après, ils faisaient l'amour sous un ciel obligeamment vide de tout nuage. Un peu plus tard, allongés sur le sable, ils profitaient de la quiétude de ce moment paisible pendant que Terry jouait avec les mèches brunes de son compagnon.

- Je vais devoir beaucoup d'argent à Axel si ça continue comme ça, soupira le Cerbère.

- Tu sais, j'ai moi-même beaucoup d'argent en banque, répondit Terry. Et puis ça ne lui pose pas de problème, Sandy n'a pas spécialement de pudeur alors ils peuvent se voir et faire ce qu'ils veulent n'importe où n'importe quand.

- Ça commence d'ailleurs à jaser sévère. Axel n'a pourtant jamais été très exhibitionniste.

- Disons qu'il aime exhiber son trophée.

- Mouais... dis, avant qu'on parle d'Axel, on avait une conversation assez intéressante...

En pouffant de rire, Terry se dit que décidément cette relation ne lui apportait rien de bon, voilà qu'elle se conduisait comme si elle avait quinze ans de moins. Mais au moment où la partie devenait intéressante, Sean se figea, et se redressa d'un coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Terry s'interrompit, tout à coup inquiète par l'expression sérieuse du Chevalier. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et, le Cerbère en tête, s'engagèrent vers la petite crypte du Cap Sunion.

- Là, pointa Sean de son index, désignant la petite plage vers laquelle descendait le sentier.

Tous deux dévalèrent la pente, et atterrirent sur le sable où reposait un corps, couvert d'une armure dorée. Se portant auprès de l'homme, Sean le retourna et eut la surprise de reconnaître le visage de Sorentho... et surtout de découvrir qu'il était toujours vivant malgré l'horrible blessure à son abdomen. Lorsque le marina ouvrit les yeux, il agrippa le col du Chevalier d'Argent, attirant son visage vers le sien.

- tr... transe ... pas pouvoir ... longtemps !

- Calmez-vous, ordonna Terry, prenant le bras du blessé.

Découvrant l'endroit d'où sortait tout ce sang, elle eut un mouvement de surprise, mais après tout, elle n'en était plus à ça près.

- Sean, va chercher les brancards et deux infirmiers, tout de suite.

- Mais...

- Dépêche-toi !!!!

Maintenant habitué à obéir à celle qui partageait sa vie, il n'hésita qu'un instant. Concentrant son cosmos, il allait s'élancer, lorsque Sorentho gémit en le retenant.

- Il faut... Kanon... Nyx ! C'est Nyx ...

L'instant suivant, il tomba dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

***

_Elysion, il y a 15 ans.._

C'était bien lui, le Chevalier d'Athéna qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision, celui qui abattrait Hadès définitivement. Ce Pégase dégageait un cosmos d'une puissance inimaginable, terrifiante pour un mortel. Mais Thanatos n'était pas son fils pour rien, et lui aussi disposait d'une puissance colossale. Si jamais ce fils indigne, ce traître qui avait rejoint les Olympiens avec son frère réussissait à venir à bout de ce Chevalier, Hadès détruirait Athéna, belle compensation certes, mais il régnerait sur la terre à sa place, et ça, il n'en était pas question, pas maintenant que tout se mettait en place. Se dissimulant dans les ténèbres de l'Ithis, Nyx s'approcha d'une colonne et observa les deux adversaires.

- Dire que moi, la grande déesse de la nuit, je suis obligée d'en arriver là. Sois maudit Zeus, soyez tous maudits, plus jamais vous ne foulerez cette terre, elle est à moi. Vous paierez l'affront que vous m'avez fait subir.

D'un geste, l'antique divinité lança une ombre en direction de ce fils qui croyait s'être affranchit d'elle. Grave erreur. Lorsque l'ombre, invisible pour tout autre qu'elle, frappa Thanatos, elle toucha au cœur de la titanesque cosmo-énergie du dieu, le privant, sans qu'il ne puisse même s'en rendre compte, d'une partie conséquente de son pouvoir. Dès lors, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute. Lorsque Pégase tua son premier fils, Nyx ressentit une grande souffrance qu'elle étouffa vite sous la haine. Seule la mort d'Hadès importait, Hadès contre lequel elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de vaincre. Avec de la chance, Athéna et ses Chevaliers périraient dans la bataille. Au pire, ils seraient tellement affaiblis que tuer les Chevaliers, et transposer Athéna au cœur de l'Ithis ne poserait pas de problème. Il faudrait bien sûr détruire l'Ichor afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais cela non plus ne poserait aucune difficulté. Elle plissa les yeux, et sentit ses entrailles fulminer à l'idée des sévices qu'elle pourrait bientôt infliger au corps sans défense de cette petite putain une fois celle-ci entre ses mains, privée de sa divinité dans les abysses de l'Ithis. Elle saurait donner du plaisir à ses ombres, cette fille de Zeus. Et selon la légende, toutes ses incarnations était restées vierges. Si cela restait vrai cette fois, les ombres masculines, cette engeance à la fois ignoble mais utile, se battraient entre eux pour avoir le privilège de la déflorer.

- Oui... Athéna, tu vas payer pour ton père qui est déjà parti dans l'oubli, hors de portée de ma vindicte ! jura Nyx. Ta déchéance et ton agonie dureront tant que durera mon plaisir. Fais-moi confiance, tu souhaiteras mille fois être morte.

Avec un sourire cruel, elle concentra son pouvoir sur son second fils Hypnos.

- A moins que tu ne finisses par aimer ça bien sûr, termina-t-elle.

***


	17. Annexe 1 Les personnages

Annexe 1

**Les Chevaliers d'Athéna :**

**Chevaliers d'or :**

Kirhümalia (Kiki dans l'œuvre originale) Atlante, 24 ans, apprenti de Mü, Chevalier d'or du Bélier. Compagnon de Nathalie Dengil.

Tomoshi Hiroda, Japonais, 26 ans, apprenti d'Aldébaran : Chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Kanon, Grec, 35 ans : Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Amant d'Elissandre.

Nathalie Dengil, Française, 20 ans, apprentie de Kanon : Chevalier d'or du Cancer. Compagne de Kirhümalia.

Kansial, Danois, 22 ans, apprenti de Kanon : Chevalier d'or du Lion. Epoux de Marine.

Tanyuë, Tibétain, 21 ans, apprenti de Kanon : Chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Dokho, Chinois, 15 ans, apprenti de Kanon : Chevalier d'or de la Balance. (non confirmé).

Shämir Samara, Américain, 25 ans, apprenti de Milo : Chevalier d'or du scorpion.

Nikolos, Grec, 16 ans, apprenti de Kanon : Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Amant de Nadia.

Huriis Hakanthis, Grec, 25 ans, apprenti de Shura : Chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Epoux de Celia.

Najilla/Samaryus, Indien, 64 ans, Ombre de Saphir : Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Elissandre Nadÿlia, Egyptienne, 22 ans, apprentie de Kanon : Chevalier d'or des Poissons. Maitresse de Kanon.

Radhamantys, Allemand, 38 ans : Chevalier d'or de la Wyverne.

**Chevalier d'argent :**

Marine, japonaise, 36 ans : Chevalier d'argent de l'aigle, Epouse de Kansial.

Shina, Grecque, 37 ans, Chevalier d'argent du serpent.

Sean Ribbson, 21 ans, Américain, Chevalier d'argent du Cerbère, Compagnon de Terry.

Fiona/Cassandre, 22 ans, Italo Américaine, Chevalier d'argent de la Lyre, Compagne de Jabu.

Carmen Rodëgo, 18 ans, Espagnole, Chevalier d'argent du Lézard, décédée.

Leïla De Betancourt, 19 ans, Française, Chevalier d'argent du Lotus.

Andréas Anthineas, 22 ans, Grec, Chevalier d'argent de la méduse, Amant de Laurie.

Suzume Tatsuhito, 21 ans, Chevalier d'argent de la baleine.

Nausicaa, 19 ans, Grecque, Chevalier d'argent du Triangle.

Samuel Drahis, 23 ans, Français, Chevalier d'argent de la mouche, décédé.

**Chevalier de bronze :**

Axel Lessir, 21 ans, Français, Chevalier de Bronze du Loup, Amant de Sandy.

Lars Durnst, 24 ans, Allemand, Chevalier de Bronze du Lynx, décédé.

Ramius Tintallus, 23 ans, Serbe, Chevalier de Bronze de l'Ours.

Hrölyr, 17 ans, Chypriote, Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase.

Pythiale, 27 ans, Grec, Chevalier de Bronze de Cassiopée.

Sauria, 19 ans, Autrichienne, Chevalier de Bronze du Dauphin.

Fernst, 24 ans, Danois, Chevalier de bronze des Flammes (Fourneau), décédé.

Ichi, 32 ans, Japonais, Chevalier de bronze de l'hydre, décédé.

Amaranth, 21 ans, Chilien, Chevalier de bronze du Faucon.

Julian Jameson, 25 ans, Anglais, Chevalier de bronze du Cygne.

Jabu, 31 ans, Japonais, Chevalier de bronze de la Licorne.

**Autres :**

Terry Jansen, Américaine, Médecin, Compagne de Sean.

Nadia Arhim, Américaine, Journaliste, Maitresse de Nikolos.

Naomi Giancaluca, Italienne, Mannequin.

Sandy, Grecque, sans emplois, Maitresse d'Axel.

François Dengil, Français, Diplomate, Père de Nathalie.

Celia Hakanthis, Roumaine, Ingénieur spécialiste du nucléaire, Epouse de Huriis.

Laurie, Grecque, Call-Girl, Maitresse d'Andréas.


	18. II Tenir le monde entre ses mains

Tony était un patriote, un Américain un vrai. Et cette construction toute à la gloire d'une divinité Païenne Grecque était une insulte lancée à la face de l'Amérique et de Dieu. Washington était une ville dangereuse, pleine de technocrates corrompus, de bandits sans conscience chrétienne, et de putains. Enfin telle était sa conception de la population puante de cette ville sans foi ni loi, qui s'était accrochée à son statut de capitale des Etats-Unis malgré la crise sans précédent qui avait frappé. Des états sécessionnistes osaient se rebeller ouvertement contre le gouvernement fédéral, des groupes armés faisaient la loi sur les grandes artères parcourant le pays comme dans les vieux films à la Mad Max, des messies autoproclamés se voulaient les prochains leaders de la nation à l'agonie, alors qu'en fait, ils ne voulaient que toujours plus de ces truies sordides qu'ils pouvaient baiser sans retenue. En bref, tout partait en couilles. Et voilà qu'ils étaient arrivés, ces Chevaliers d'Athéna, représentant d'une secte obscure dont le berceau se trouvait en Europe. Des pédés d'Européens. Et menés par un nègre en plus de ça. Saloperie de nègres, même dans ces temps difficiles, ils parvenaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'en haut de l'échelle, là où seuls les Blancs devaient siéger. S'il en manquait, cette faiblesse seule aurait prouvé que le gouvernement n'était plus à la hauteur, et que d'autres devaient reprendre le flambeau pour sortir la nation du bourbier. Et bien entendu, le Klan était la seule réponse possible. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette plaie de la Chrétienté, il avait croisé bien des personnes qu'il aurait normalement butées à coups de latte dans la tronche. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. On lui avait confié une mission, une tâche si importante que ses instincts devaient passer en second. Il devait bousiller cette merde d'ambassade avec son scarabée trônant au sommet, rappel constant de l'avilissement de l'Amérique et de sa soumission aux merdes venues de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Et pour ça, le Klan lui avait fourni les grands moyens, faisant venir discrètement un camion rempli de TNT, passant au travers des contrôles divers via de bons pots-de-vin, quelques négresses capturées et livrées à poil à ceux qui voulaient se taper ces animaux (quelle promotion sociale pour ces salopes), et surtout d'énormes quantités d'alcool, monnaie de luxe en ces temps de fin du monde. Avisant ses hommes par la lucarne de la salle de bains, de vrais blancs tous dévoués à la cause première, il laissa son second en poste dans cette petite piaule juste en face de l'ambassade, et redescendit dans l'allée à l'arrière, là où son planton surveillait les alentours. Ils avaient eu de la chance, l'immeuble était pratiquement vide à leur arrivée. Et les rares occupants, quelques Latinos, étaient parqués dans les caves. Peut-être qu'ils avaient crevé maintenant vu qu'ils étaient ligotés et bâillonnés depuis près d'une semaine. Enfin la cave était profonde, donc les odeurs de merde ne remonteraient pas avant un bon moment. Le plan s'annonçait bien, ils avaient observé les allées et venues, et rien, pas de rondes systématiques, le peu de sécurité que ces couillons de Grecs avaient mis en place se limitait à deux types qui sortaient le matin faire une ronde. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Le temps était venu de passer à l'action. D'un geste de la main, il appela les quelques-uns qui jouaient aux cartes dans le petit hall de service, et tous se rejoignaient près du camion lorsque son téléphone vibra.

- Tony c'est Mike, fit celui qui le remplaçait dans la chambre au quatrième.

- J'écoute

- On a un cafard au bout de la ruelle.

- Merde ! Merci Mike, on s'en occupe.

Faisant signe à ses sbires, il désigna par quelques gestes le bout de l'allée, exprimant sa volonté de capturer le cafard rapidos.

- Allez, murmura-t-il à ses comparses.

Deux hommes firent le tour rapidement, et Tony espéra qu'ils seraient assez discrets en passant devant l'ambassade. Ses hommes étaient des patriotes peut-être, mais certains étaient tout de même particulièrement cons, ça il devait bien l'admettre. Bon au moins rabattre un cafard serait dans leurs cordes. Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, Tony fit mouvement vers sa cible. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de peur une fois les membres du Klan arrivés à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se détourna pour s'enfuir, tombant dans les bras de Sam et de son pote.

- Hé bien hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Rigola Sam, un lourdaud de l'Iowa tout en muscles tatoués de croix gammées.

- Lâchez-moi, fit une voix féminine remplie d'effroi.

Pour seule réponse, le patriote lui asséna une gifle qui fit valser sa proie contre le mur, permettant à ses camarades de les rejoindre pour encercler cette petite conne. Aucun ne se pressa, Sam avait la force d'un taureau, et cette idiote devait déjà avoir son compte.

- Bon, voyons voir, rigola Logan, un ancien Marine dont le job était parti il y avait des années en Chine, et qui depuis vouait une haine jamais démentie à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Asiatique.

Arrachant le pardessus de l'idiote, les hommes du Klan sifflèrent d'admiration devant la brune aux longs cheveux lisses qui se cachait sous le vêtement.

- Hé bien dites-moi, plutôt mignonne la poupée.

En ricanant, et en plaquant une main sur la bouche de la fille, fille dont les yeux bleus s'étaient encore plus ouverts sous la terreur, le Logan susmentionné agrippa le col de chemise de la captive.

- Voyons voir si le reste est à l'avenant.

Il arracha le tout, laissant apparaître une plastique impeccable.

- Bon les gars, lança Tony, on arrête les conneries. On est pas là pour ça. On va la coller dans la cave le temps de l'opération, et ensuite on pourra se la taper correctement. En attendant Logan, prend le volant du camion.

- Arrête Tony, on a le temps, les détonateurs sont calibrés, et on a encore une demi-heure avant de faire sauter cette foutue ambassade. En plus, ajouta Logan avec un regard gourmand, je ne me suis pas tapé un canon comme ça depuis pas mal de temps.

- Ta gueule Logan, tu fais ce que je dis, sinon ça va remonter en haut lieu.

- Ouais ouais ouais... monsieur a ses entrées auprès du sénateur Kelly, et forcément...

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Hurla Tony.

S'avisant de sa gaffe, l'ancien Marine reposa sa prisonnière tremblante sur le sol, et s'écarta.

- Bon, je vais aller au camion, grommela-t-il.

- Tu fais bien, approuva Tony. Quant à toi...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il agrippa la tignasse brune de la fille, et la traîna vers l'entrée de service de l'immeuble, avant de la balancer dans l'escalier. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit une porte en acier qui grinça affreusement, libérant en plus un vague relent pestilentiel. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fille tétanisée, il ricana :

- T'inquiète pas bébé, je vais pas te stocker avec les autres, toi tu mérites un peu d'attention.

Il la jeta dans une pièce et elle atterrit sur une paillasse qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Avec un regard lubrique, le gros Tony s'approcha en dégrafant son pantalon.

- Faut pas déconner, j'ai quand même le droit à une petite pipe avant d'aller sauver la patrie.

Et sortant un couteau de commando,

- Et t'as intérêt à assurer salope, sinon ça va être ta fête, et pas uniquement entre tes cuisses.

Sur cette dernière injonction, il sortit un chibre de taille impressionnante, et l'approcha du visage de la fille. Celle ci, surmontant apparemment son effroi, se mit « au travail », arrachant à son geôlier un sourire béat. Qui se transforma en rictus de surprise lorsque la porte qu'il avait préalablement refermée se rouvrit à grande volée, laissant apparaître un homme en noir, à la peau elle-même couleur d'ébène, le visage inquiétant braqué sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Arrête de jouer Mel, on a du boulot.

- Casse-toi conn... , commença le gros, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que par un rugissement de souffrance.

Totalement paralysé par une douleur épouvantable, il baissa les yeux vers la fille, dont le visage n'exprimait plus la moindre crainte, mais au contraire une satisfaction malsaine. Du sang avait giclé sur sa chemise, et un filet pourpre coulait le long de son menton. Elle cracha un morceau de chair sanguinolent, macabre reste de la fière virilité du Tony, et se redressant pour fixer ledit Tony dans les yeux, elle se colla à lui. Avec une frayeur grandissante, mais constatant à sa grande surprise que son tourment devenait de moins en moins intense, l'homme vit une lumière bleue se déployer autour de celle qu'il avait eu le malheur de considérer comme une proie facile.

- C'est bien mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras plus bien longtemps. Le sénateur Kelly, c'est un début. Maintenant tu vas nous raconter le reste.

- Ta gu... Ta...

- Tsktsktsk voyons, tu ne voudrais pas que la douleur reprenne si ?

Modulant légèrement l'intensité de son pouvoir, le Chevalier de Bronze Melissa Cartwright d'Hydrus diminua l'effet anesthésiant de son cosmos et vit avec satisfaction sa proie étouffer une convulsion de souffrance.

- Alors maintenant, dis-moi tout, fit-elle suavement.

*

- Tu y es allée un peu fort non ? Commenta Shämir d'une voix atone, alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment en flammes.

- Ne me dis pas que ces enculés du KKK t'inspirent de la pitié ? Répondit sa subalterne sincèrement surprise.

- Ils sont victimes de circonstances défavorables, répondit le Chevalier d'Or soudain pensif. Milo était comme eux à l'origine, plein de haine et enclin à trier les hommes selon le critère « mérite de vivre » ou non. Et il m'a expliqué ensuite pourquoi les gens normaux pouvaient en arriver là. Et pourquoi c'était impossible pour un Chevalier.

- Moi, je n'ai pas ces a priori. Tu me dis ce que tu veux savoir, je l'obtiens. C'est la base de mon entraînement, et c'est une chance, mon pouvoir et ma belle gueule sont des atouts maîtres dans ce contexte.

- Fais tout de même attention à ne pas pousser le bouchon ma belle..., lança Shämir avec un sourire.

- Pousser le bouchon ? Rétorqua Melissa avec véhémence. Ces enculés ont laissé crever quinze personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants dans une cave. Ils méritaient de mourir.

- Effectivement, mais ils ont été aiguillonnés par ce sénateur Kelly, et par cette ordure de Kingsley...

- Ok ok ok.... je me suis laissée emporter. Je te promets que je resterai maîtresse de mes émotions dorénavant. Ca te convient ?

- Ouais beauté, ça me convient parfaitement, répondit le scorpion.

Prenant sa compagne par la taille, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Evidemment, je suis tout à fait disposé à te lâcher la bride en ce qui concerne ce connard de Kelly.

- Y a pas à dire, tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes, soupira le Chevalier de Bronze. Ca doit être pour ça que je t'aime...

- Oui, entre autres choses...

*

- Et maintenant, les nouvelles de l'Amérique. Plusieurs bandes de motards, qui semaient la terreur dans les zones de transits inter-états, se sont rendus aux autorités suite aux raids menés par les Chevaliers d'Athéna en poste à Washington. Les principaux leaders de ces groupuscules violents sont actuellement passibles de la peine capitale, même si le Chevalier d'Or Shämir Samara du Scorpion a personnellement plaidé pour une rééducation spéciale, et la mise à la disposition du service public de ces crapules une fois leur amendement prononcé. Le Chevalier d'Argent Massil du Paon, et le Chevalier de Bronze Melissa Cartwright d'Hydrus ont été reçus par le président hier en fin d'après-midi pour discuter des conséquences de la nouvelle attaque de l'ennemi dans le nord du Texas, attaque jugulée avec succès par le Chevalier d'Or. Gageons que la présence d'un tel pouvoir sur le sol américain garantira notre sécurité à tous dans les mois à venir. Par contre, aucune nouvelle du sénateur Kelly, mystérieusement disparu depuis maintenant trois jours...

***

- Mademoiselle Dengil, soyez certaine que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, bredouilla l'émissaire du Kremlin. Et d'ailleurs...

- Certaine mon cul oui, fulmina la Française. J'ai dit : Chassagne Montrachet 2005. C'est trop dur pour vous ? Vous voulez que je l'écrive ?

- Mais enfin...

L'homme commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes lorsque son interlocutrice leva la main, son visage passant de la fureur à la concentration.

- Plus un mot.

Figé, l'émissaire hocha la tête.

- Et merde, marmonna le Cancer. Nausicaa, reprit-elle en criant à travers le hall de l'ambassade.

Celle-ci apparut en sortant d'un salon de réception, parée de son armure étincelante.

- Tu prends le rendez-vous avec les Tchétchènes et les Moscovites, je dois partir à St Pétersbourg tout de suite.

- Une attaque ?

- On dirait, fit-elle avec un signe de tête. Quant à vous, reprit-elle en revenant sur le Russe qui espérait secrètement qu'elle l'avait oublié, si je n'ai pas ce que j'ai commandé, je veillerai à ce que l'on vous expédie en première ligne sur les zones de décontamination. Est-ce clair ?

L'homme faillit en tomber à la renverse.

- Parfait, jubila le Chevalier d'or, avant de disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit gentiment le Chevalier d'Argent du Triangle lorsque sa supérieure fut partie, elle ne le fera pas.

- Vous... vous croyez ? Le visage de l'homme reprit un peu de couleur.

- Non, elle n'est pas cruelle à ce point, confirma Nausicaa. Elle crie beaucoup, mais c'est parce que son compagnon lui manque.

- Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier si je me souviens bien ?

- Exactement. Bon assez parlé de ça, nous avons une réunion à préparer. Dites, vous croyez qu'on peut la faire au Hilton ? Il paraît qu'il y a là bas un cuisinier...

Consternation du diplomate.

*

- Bonsoir Moscou, dans les titres d'aujourd'hui, l'attaque sur St Petersburg a été contenue puis annihilée par l'intervention de Nathalie Dengil, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer et fille du nouveau Président du conseil des Nations Unies François Dengil. Et voici les images de la fin de des tremblements de terre ainsi que de la dislocation de la tempête qui a frappé la ville en début de matinée. Les meilleurs scientifiques russes se sont rendus à l'ambassade du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, sur invitation personnelle du Grand Pope, afin d'étudier les corrélations entre l'énergie dégagée par les Chevaliers, et ce qui serait, toujours selon le Pope, l'influence des énergies divines sur l'environnement. Même les plus sceptiques ne pourront plus douter de l'existence d'entités supérieures, tant les prouesses de ces hommes et femmes qui interviennent durant cette période de crise ne peuvent être qu'issues de la volonté d'un Dieu. Dans un message du Kremlin, notre Premier ministre déclare citoyens d'honneur de Russie les membres du Sanctuaire, et assure le Grand Pope et ses Chevaliers de la reconnaissance du Peuple Russe tout entier. Et la rédaction se joint à moi pour remercier Nathalie Dengil et ses subordonnés pour l'action qu'ils mènent au quotidien pour assurer notre sécurité.

***

Andréas esquissa un pas supplémentaire, puis saisit Laurie par la taille pour la faire basculer selon la pose finale de la danse. Sous les applaudissements des huiles de Sidney, les danseurs rejoignirent leurs tables, et la brune Laurie soupira de bien-être, une partie d'elle-même encore un peu troublée de ce qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour le Chevalier d'Argent, l'autre satisfaite d'avoir enfin réussi son entrée dans ce milieu haut de gamme qu'elle appelait de ses vœux depuis son adolescence. Dégustant la coupe fraîche de ce cocktail australien dont elle avait oublié le nom, elle s'attarda sur l'assistance, au centre de laquelle Kansial, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, et Marine, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle s'affairaient à régler les ennuis divers et variés d'une troupe de politiciens à la peine dans les sondages. Le couple dirigeant l'ambassade du Sanctuaire était arrivé en tête des opinions favorables parmi les populations d'Océanie, et ils devaient tous deux continuer à proclamer leur non-ingérence dans les affaires politiques du continent. Mais les centaines de milliers d'e-mails quotidiens, et les divers courriers papier reçus quotidiennement par les Chevaliers en poste ne facilitaient pas leur travail. Un matin, Laurie avait langoureusement suggéré à Andréas qu'un appartement de fonctions plus proche de la mer leur permettrait de faire toutes sortes de bêtises sur la plage tranquillement. Il lui avait souri, et tous deux avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi dans une crique interdite aux baigneurs pour cause d'attaques de requins, attaques qui n'avaient pas la moindre prise sur un Chevalier, encore moins sur un Chevalier aussi puissant que le Chevalier de Persée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus tenté la moindre allusion sur un changement de statut des émissaires du Sanctuaire, mais elle ne désespérait pas. Savourant ces pensées agréables, Laurie ne vit pas arriver les ennuis, pas plus que les autres personnes présentes d'ailleurs. Un jeune homme d'apparence anodine, vêtu comme la plupart des convives c'est-à-dire avec style mais retenue, se déplaça sans faire de vague en direction du groupe d'hommes le plus influent du continent. Une fois ceux-ci à portée, et avant que qui que ce soit, Chevaliers inclus, n'eût pu esquisser un mouvement, il arma la charge explosive qu'il portait autour de la taille. Mais la vitesse d'exécution du Chevalier d'Or du Lion lui permit tout de même de dévier l'onde de choc, et d'annihiler les vagues brûlantes de l'explosion, avant que celles-ci ne blessent mortellement quelqu'un. Un brouhaha indescriptible s'ensuivit, et les Chevaliers présents eurent toutes les peines du monde à se déplacer avec la célérité requise sans causer plus de dégâts. Laurie, elle, était noyée dans la masse mouvante et terrifiée des gens qui voulaient fuir, et tenait tant bien que mal contre vents et marées, tentant d'apercevoir Andréas qui devait sans doute faire son devoir. Elle n'était pas en danger, mais son détecteur d'ennuis marchait à plein régime. Ce même détecteur la fit tressaillir lorsqu'elle finit par apercevoir son Chevalier d'Argent de compagnon. Il se tenait debout, totalement immobile et les yeux grands ouverts, face à une sculpturale beauté à la peau mate, une femme qui le regardait avec la même immobilité béate. Elle connaissait cette fille... enfin cette pute, cette salope, ce truc-là... comment qu'elle s'appelait cette chienne déjà ? Naomi quelque chose...

***

Cinq-mille coups par seconde... dix-mille coups... quinze...

- Et merde, grogna Sean, en évitant les raies de lumières brûlantes en se positionnant de justesse derrière un rocher.

Jetant un coup d'œil, il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, et plongea de côté pour ne pas se faire souffler par l'explosion qui vaporisa ce qui était son abri une demi-seconde avant. Roulant sur sa gauche, il expédia une dizaine de décharges énergétiques afin de faire barrage, et avisa Dokho qui venait de traverser un pan de mur de granit, catapulté par la puissance destructrice de leur adversaire. D'une brève augmentation de sa cosmo-énergie, il se propulsa auprès du futur Chevalier d'Or, rejoint quasi immédiatement par Axel.

- Ca va aller ? Chuchota le Français.

- Ouais, grimaça Dokho. Bon sang, comment elle fait, continua-t-il pendant qu'il se relevait.

- Aucune idée. Mais il faut qu'on trouve un truc rapidos, sinon on va finir par se faire botter le cul, ricana le Loup.

- C'est déjà ce qui se produit je crois, lança Sean. Merde FAITES GAFFE ! hurla-t-il.

Une série de jets de lumière blanche se déchaina sur eux, telle une volée de flèches projetées à une vitesse ahurissante, pendant qu'une vague d'énergie destructrice se propageait au niveau du sol. Les trois Chevaliers s'égayèrent dans tous les sens, projetant toutes leurs forces en contre-attaque, histoire de se regrouper pour décider d'une stratégie, s'ils en étaient toujours capables. L'explosion issue des rencontres entre les quatre cosmos souleva un nuage de roches et de poussières d'une densité phénoménale, offrant aux trois compères le répit qu'ils espéraient.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ? Fit Axel, enlevant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec son gantelet.

- Dokho, j'ai besoin de tes boucliers, répondit Sean du tac-au-tac.

- Mais...

- J'ai la meilleure endurance de nous trois. J'encaisse ses coups, Axel, tu lui balances tes ombres, et une fois qu'elle les a esquivées, Dokho lui envoie son ShoRyuHa. Des questions ?

Les deux autres Chevaliers acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors on y va.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la silhouette qui apparaissait au travers des volutes de débris retombant en pluie.

- Moi et mes idées à la con, grommela Sean, fixant les boucliers de la Balance sur ses avant-bras.

Il se précipita vers son ennemie, qui fronça les sourcils un bref instant : c'était la première fois qu'ils essayaient de l'attaquer de front. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient autre chose qu'éviter ses coups.

- Pauvre con, ricana-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les paumes face à son assaillant, et son aura pulsa d'une lueur argentée. Des milliers de raies de lumière fusèrent vers le Chevalier du Cerbère qui accéléra encore. Au dernier moment, les boucliers de la Balance stoppèrent l'attaque meurtrière, mais l'impact fut tel que le Chevalier d'Argent fut catapulté de l'autre côté de l'arène. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se satisfaire de sa victoire, cinq grands loups brillants surgirent des cendres levées par l'impact précédent, et fondirent sur leur proie. D'une acrobatie prodigieuse, la femme esquiva les premiers, et, effectuant un rétablissement en plein vol, balaya les trois autres de ses jets de puissance argentée. Seulement voilà, au moment où ses pieds rencontraient le sol à nouveau, le Chevalier d'Or apparaissait face à elle, et lui décochait son coup en plein abdomen. N'ayant plus le temps de se défendre, le Chevalier d'Argent de la Lyre riposta au moment même où l'énergie en forme de dragon la frappait. Le crissement des armures fut épouvantable, et le choc d'une violence incroyable. Une fois le silence retombé, le Chevalier de Bronze du Loup regardait la scène de combat avec un air mêlé de stupéfaction et de révérence. Fiona avait été battue certes, mais elle avait encore eu le temps de mettre Dokho hors de combat avant de rendre les armes. Ayant rejoint son camarade avec difficultés, son bras ruisselant de sang, et boitant tant bien que mal, Sean lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Et ben, la prochaine fois, je pense que je vais m'en tenir à Shina, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Bordel, elle est forte, presque aussi forte qu'un Chevalier d'Or, répondit le Français.

- Ouais, pas loin.

Les deux Chevaliers fixaient la jeune femme qui se relevait difficilement, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe, rendant son sourire encore plus malsain qu'auparavant. Et Sean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une envie furieuse de dire à Kanon qu'il avait pété un câble.

*

Quelques instants après, deux hommes ayant assisté à l'affrontement se tenaient côte à côte, hors de portée de la vue des protagonistes.

- Tu comptes tenir ta promesse ? Demanda Tanyuë.

Le Chevalier d'Or de la vierge et le Grand Pope se tenaient tous deux sur l'esplanade du temple, en robes grecques à la mode ancienne, dominant du regard l'arène des combats tels deux seigneurs antiques surgis du fond des âges. A leurs côtés, Terry avait d'abord été tétanisée par la peur des coups reçus par son compagnon, mais maintenant, elle semblait subjuguée par la majesté de ces deux êtres extraordinaires.

- On verra, répondit Kanon.

- Tu en demandes beaucoup, continua le Tibétain. A tout le monde...

Avant de répondre, le Pope laissa traîner son regard sur l'Américaine qui frissonna.

- Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour gérer la situation présente, dit-il d'une voix atone.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ?

Prenant la direction du temple, le Pope répondit avec un ton à faire froid dans le dos :

- Jusqu'à ce que je décide que ce n'est plus nécessaire.

Le Chevalier d'Or de la vierge ferma les yeux et prit un air résigné.

- Espérons que tout ça n'aille pas trop loin...

Le Pope ne sembla pas l'entendre.

***

- Tu m'appartiens Sauria, fit la voix

- Je... humm, non je ne...

- La douleur, le plaisir, tout te vient de moi, choisis !

- ....

Recroquevillée sur son lit, le Chevalier de Bronze du Dauphin était écartelée entre la douleur due à la noirceur qui se propageait dans son corps, et le plaisir issu du cosmos de Samaryus qui malgré la distance, réussissait à stimuler les centres nerveux de la jeune femme.

- Choisis !

Ses dernières barrières mentales s'effondrant, Sauria bascula dans le néant, envoyant un message clair à son maître : Le Plaisir. Avec un rictus cruel et lubrique, l'ombre de Saphir répondit avec une vague énergétique qui anima l'ombre contenue dans le corps de l'Autrichienne. Au sommet de l'extase, son mental réduit en lambeaux réussit tout de même à interpréter l'ordre venant de celui qui la possédait :

- Tue le Taureau !


	19. II La promesse de Kanon

Axel flnait tranquillement aux abord du Sanctuaire, pensant Sandy dune part, et lexplosion de Sean dans le hall du Palais du Pope. Il avait bien cru que son ami allait frapper le Chevalier dOr, mais le Chevalier dArgent stait contenu. Jamais le Franais navait vu lAmricain aussi en colre. Tanyu tait intervenu, et il semblait au Bronze que quelque chose stait produit entre eux trois. Sean tait reparti rageur mais rsign, laissant Dokho et Axel dubitatifs et troubls. Le Pope ne stait pas ternis non plus, et le Chevalier de la Vierge leur avait ordonn doublier cet incident. Il remonta prs du pic du Cap Sunion, et sinstalla sur un roc afin de regarder la mer et de rflchir. Mais sa quitude ne dura pas longtemps, il venait de sentir un cosmos qui provenait de sous les flots. Linstant suivant, Jennifer Crawford, joli petit canon anglais, et accessoirement Chevalier de Bronze du Serpent de Mer, surgissait des flots en bondissant sur la plage en contrebas. Linstant suivant, les deux Chevaliers se rejoignaient sur le chemin qui descendait sur la grve.

- Alors ? Demanda le Loup.

- Cest terrifiant, le Sanctuaire sous-marin tout entier est recouvert dune sorte de noirceur. Et tout meurt aux alentours.

- Tu as t poursuivie ?

- Non, pas que je sache, mais...

- Va prvenir le Pope, je vais appeler Brnice et Mila en renfort pour patrouiller le cas chant.

- Ok, fais attention.

- Evidemment, rpondit le Franais avec un clin dil.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, il usa de son oreillette neuve, et bipa ses camarades. Ctait curieux dailleurs comme les volutions technologiques, imposes depuis quelques annes par Celia, la femme du Capricorne, taient entres rapidement dans les murs du Sanctuaire.

- Brnice, Mila, jai besoin de vous au Cap Sunion.

- Un problme ? Rpondit Mila, Thque de son tat, et Chevalier de Bronze du Gupard (*).

- Jen sais rien, mais lambiance sent mauvais par ici. Amenez-vous.

- On arrive, termina la Tchque.

Thanit, Ombre de Rubis et membre de la garde personnelle de Shanys, longeait la paroi grise de lun des couloirs menant au cur pulsant de lIthis. Sa matresse tait rentre du temple sous-marin meurtrie par de terribles blessures, mais porteuse dune nouvelle qui avait fait vibrer le palais tout entier : Posidon est mort . Depuis les ombres se livraient leurs rituels frntiques avec une ardeur encore accrue, la Desse elle-mme ayant proclam que la victoire tait dsormais porte de main. Les esclaves de plaisir accords par Nyx, humains sans importances prlevs dans la masse grouillante qui vivait sur terre, retrouvaient, extnus, leurs quartiers sous le palais, les ombres dmeraudes et de rubis tous et toutes pris par cette impression que la bataille finale allait bientt se livrer et mus par lardeur intense prcdant toujours les grandes confrontations. Linvasion du Sanctuaire dAthna allait pouvoir commencer, maintenant que les autres Dieux et leurs domaines taient la merci de la Desse et de lIthis, sa rmanence corrompue sur les forces de la nature. Toutes les ombres... toutes sauf Thanit. Afro-amricain dorigine, il avait abandonn son humanit lorsquune bande de blanc de lIowa avait massacr sa famille. A lpoque, il avait chapp au carnage par hasard, ayant t commissionn pour livrer le lait de sa ferme familiale. Ivre de colre, il avait retrouv chaque membre du gang meurtrier, et stait veng dune faon qui lui semblait justifie tant la barbarie des meurtriers blancs lavait traumatis. Mais la part malsaine et terrible de son tre stait veille ce moment l. Non content dassassiner les hommes, il les dpea mthodiquement, les faisant hurler pendant des jours. Non content dassassiner les femmes, il les viola et broya leur fminit avec des mthodes dignes des plus grands monstres ayant parcouru le monde. Il tait fort, ses victimes taient faibles. Et tout cela lui convenait parfaitement finalement. Lorsque Shanys le trouva et lui parla, il st quil avait trouv celle qui lui ferait accomplir une glorieuse destine. Lorsque la Desse fit ressortir toute lignominie de son me pour marquer son visage, ainsi quil tait coutume dans les rangs des ombres masculines, il savait quil inspirerait encore plus de terreur ses victimes. Il tait une ombre, une ombre mortelle et insaisissable, la mort incarne. Nanmoins, il lui restait une dette honorer avant de se livrer lui aussi aux prparatifs du combat. Nataya avait t son jouet avant quelle ne devienne une ombre, mais elle avait trahi. Et Thanit ressentait cette trahison comme une brlure vibrant dans tout son tre. Une brlure qui ne pouvait tre soigne que par le sang de cette traine qui devait certainement sabaisser maintenant assouvir ses pulsions avec de simples mortels indignes dune ombre de Nyx. Cest pourquoi il se prsentait devant la porte dobsidienne, cur du domaine de la Desse, afin de solliciter la permission daller retrouver cette chienne et venger sa dsertion. Lorsquil pntra dans la salle du trne, il sentit, avant mme quune parole ne soit change, que Nyx approuvait son initiative. Illumin par la grce de lantique divinit, il parla dune voix extatique, et prsenta sa requte.

- Dis-moi que nous allons nous revoir, fit la voix du jeune talon, voix tremblotante pleine despoir.

- On verra Chri, rpondit Nataya, se redressant sur le lit, et allumant une cigarette.

Le jeune homme, un splendide spcimen, la fixa de ses deux yeux bleu-ciels, et lui caressa lpaule.

- Je navais jamais rencontr de femme comme toi, soupira-t-il.

- Non, a je veux bien parier que non effectivement, rpondit Nataya en se retournant, souriante. Mais maintenant mon grand, je suis dsole il faut que je parte.

- Tu mappelles ?

- Evidemment.

Elle se pencha vers lui, effleurant la bouche du mle de ses lvres, et lui murmura :

- demain soir.

Puis elle enfila sa robe lgre, et sen fut rapidement. Non elle nallait pas rappeler cet idiot, aussi mignon soit-il. Ctait le troisime depuis le dbut du mois, et rien. Aucun ne russissait teindre le feu qui brulait en elle depuis ce fameux soir o elle avait tourn le dos aux Ombres de Nyx. Les premiers taient assez bons pour amoindrir le problme, et elle avait maintenant prs dun million deuro sur un compte numrot, mais tout cela ntait quaccessoire. Laddiction aux relents de lIthis se faisait sentir de plus en plus, et aucune treinte, aucune drogue, aucun alcool ntaient mme de lui fournir labandon dont elle avait besoin. Elle regagna le centre-ville dAthnes, que, bizarrement, elle navait pas russi se rsoudre de quitter, et contempla la foule des badauds passer autour delle sans la voir vraiment. Dire quelle avait uvr pour que cette masse grouillante soit imprgne de la noirceur de Nyx, et que cette humanit lavait rintroduite en son sein sans mme sen apercevoir. Mais linfluence de lIthis avait laiss des traces, et son organisme semblait ne pas vouloir se purger de la noirceur.

- Salet, murmura-t-elle. Cette saloperie est pire que lhrone.

Elle tremblait maintenant, oblige de sassoir sur un banc public, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant de part et dautres de son visage enfoui entre ses mains. Mais cela ne dura quun instant. Une vibration cosmique, tnue certes mais tout de mme, venait dapparatre non loin delle. Une vibration trange comme elle nen avait encore jamais ressenti. Se redressant, elle fouilla les alentours pour voir de qui pouvait provenir cette curieuse nergie, qui ne ressemblait pas celle dun Chevalier dAthna. Enfin elle le vit, un homme de grande taille, portant un costume anthracite admirablement coup. Ses cheveux blonds avaient une teinte remarquable ressemblant un mlange dor et de jade, son visage tant le reflet de ce que devait tre sa personnalit. Un tre fort, sr de lui et de son pouvoir. Sans tre particulirement beau, il fallait reconnaitre quil manait de lui un charisme certain, une sorte de charme viril dune force peu commune. Cet homme flnait nonchalamment le long dune avenue commerante, une cigarette la main droite, lautre dans sa poche de pantalon. Et Nataya entrait en fusion chaque pas de lobjet de son attention.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mon mignon, mais toi, tu es peut tre bien capable de rgler mon petit problme, fit-elle pour elle-mme.

Essuyant la bue du miroir de la minuscule salle de bain, Nataya attrapa la brosse dent livre avec le reste du package dhygine de la chambre dhtel. Un rien de toilette ne faisait pas de mal. Revenant dans la chambre, elle vit que lhomme tait sorti sur le Balcon, vtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer gris, et grillait une nouvelle cigarette, apparemment concentr sur la rue plus bas sans la moindre trace de gne pour sa quasi-nudit.

- tu men offres une ?

- Le paquet est sur la table, rpondit lhomme.

Toujours ce mme ton, comme lorsquelle lavait abord. Comme sil avait su ce moment l que son interlocutrice tait du tout cuit , et quil navait pas besoin de faire deffort pour la mettre dans un lit. Arrogance ? non... de lassurance, de la confiance en soi. Et pourtant quelque chose pulsait sous cette faade. Quelque chose dtrange. Quelque chose de fascinant. Un... regret ? En tout cas, elle de son cot nen avait aucun. Ce type tait un vritable dieu au lit, et, comme son intuition le lui avait murmur lorsquelle lavait vu pour la premire fois, le contact de son cosmos avait fait refluer lmanation de lIthis jusqu son tat le plus embryonnaire. Il ny aurait pas eu rapport sexuel mais simplement un contact, que cela eut t sans doute aussi efficace, mais autant joindre lutile lagrable tait devenu son crdo. Sortant le rejoindre, vtue dune simple chemise de nuit, Nataya saccouda sur la balustrade son cot. Le soleil tait son Znith, et la temprature ambiante avait convaincu la plupart des gens de rentrer chez eux. La situation tait trange pour le moins. Lorsquelle avait peru son cosmos, elle lavait pris pour un Chevalier de Bronze quelle pourrait sduire, et liminer ensuite le cas chant. Il ne dgageait pas une puissance menaante. Mais au plus fort de lextase, laura de lhomme avait connu une augmentation fulgurante, et la force quil avait dgag un court instant navait presque rien envier celle des ombres de Saphir que Nataya connaissait. Pourquoi ne lavait-il pas attaque ? avec une puissance pareille, et lintimit quils avaient partage, il avait du sentir sa propre flamme elle. Elle naurait pas rsist une microseconde devant une force aussi titanesque.

- Tu sais qui je suis pas vrai ?

- Non. Je sais ce que tu es, pas qui, rpliqua lhomme dun ton sec.

- Je vois. Et ?

- Et quoi...

- Quest-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien du tout.

- Rien ?

- Je sais ce que tu es, mais a ne me semble pas rciproque.

- Tu es un Chevalier dAthna, mais part a...

Lhomme eut un sourire.

- Il y a une lgre nuance. Je ne suis pas vraiment un Chevalier dAthna.

Lhomme se tourna vers elle, un sourire sarcastique accroch la figure. Nataya se retourna, et cambrant le bassin pour bien mettre sa plastique en avant, le fixa avec intensit.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu nes pas lun des joyeux drilles du Sanctuaire ?

- Non, je nai pas dit a. Je suis effectivement aux ordres de Kanon, mais cest peu prt tout.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que je suis une ennemie du Sanctuaire, et que nous devrions nous entretuer, au lieu de nous envoyer en lair, rpliqua-t-elle sur le mme ton.

Lhomme ferma les yeux en continuant sourire.

- Je me fiche du pourquoi de ta prsence Athnes. Tu me plais bien, et tu nes pas un danger pour moi.

Cette remarque lui fit hausser un sourcil, mais Nataya laissa sa vis vis continuer.

- Tant que tu ne tapproches pas du Sanctuaire, tu nes pas mon ennemie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu nes pas comme les autres ombres. Tu ne me sembles pas si obstine nous nuire.

- Disons que jai quelques divergence dopinions avec mes... anciens matres, fit-elle prudemment.

- Parfait. Alors le Sanctuaire napprendra rien sur toi par ma bouche.

Il sapprocha de la femme, et se colla elle, la tenant par la taille.

- Tu tappelles ?

- Nataya, fit-elle dans un souffle, alors quil passait les lvres dans son cou.

- Enchant Nataya, murmura-t-il. Je mappelle Radhamantys.

Les murs de lambassade du Sanctuaire Mexico tremblaient sous limpact des vagues dnergies dployes contre la ville, et Tomoshi pouvait ressentir les violentes tractions de ses muscles, ployant sous la puissance dvastatrice qui schappait du centre de la zone dapparition de cette trange cosmo-nergie. Le ciel tait sombre, les vents soufflaient dans toutes les directions avec une force peu commune sur cette partie du pays. La pluie provenant damas de nuages noirs crevs par les forces en prsence avait inond la zone du conflit, mais lefficacit de ses Chevaliers dArgent aidant, la population place sous la protection du Taureau navait pas eu en souffrir. Les Chevaliers de Bronzes taient disperss aux quatre coins de la ville et de la rgion, sillonnant la campagne la vitesse du son afin de dtecter dautres ennuis. Modulant leffet de son propre cosmos, le Japonais opposa la force brute de lattaque un mur form de son nergie, et la collision des forces fut terrifiante. Mais le Chevalier dOr tint bon, et propulsant les pulsions nergtiques sur lpicentre du phnomne, il pouvait sentir le reflux de cette force qui tentait de le submerger. Un effort supplmentaire, et la force stiola enfin pour ne plus tre quune simple rmanence dsagrable. Encore un succs, mais Tomoshi tait min par la fatigue. Il se posa un instant contre le mur derrire lui, saccordant un bref instant de tranquillit avant de rejoindre ses troupes. Les alentours nauraient pas de squelles irrmdiables, quelques lzardes ici et l, rien de bien mchant. Il esprait de plus quaucune victime ne serait dplorer au sein de la populace, et se redressa avec un soupir. Ce fut cet instant quil sentit venir lattaque. Une attaque fulgurante venue de son cot. Fronant les sourcils, il leva sa main gante dor et contra lnergie dans sa paume, annihilant cette vague. Ce fut alors quil aperut les silhouettes vtues darmures couleur sang autour de lui.

Santh, regarda la puissance du Taureau faire son uvre, et ce faisant, jeta de frquents coups dil ses compagnons. Tous observaient avec une certaine rvrence la terrifiante puissance de leur adversaire qui sopposait lnergie divine directement puise du cosmos de la Desse, jusquau point o le Chevalier dOr russit une fois de plus contrer dfinitivement lattaque de lIthis. Mais cet effort surhumain sonnerait le glas du Japonais, Samaryus en personne lavait affirm avant de les envoyer lattaque. Jaugeant le moment opportun, il lana sa premire frappe une fois sa cible pleine de lengourdissement consquente sa vaine victoire. Les autres se prparrent aussi frapper.

Serrant les dents, Tomoshi contra les premires vagues brulantes de mouvements fermes, et dispersa lnergie de ses adversaires en fines volutes inoffensives. Se redressant enfin pour leur faire face de toute sa stature, il ignora les protestations douloureuses de son corps, esquiva les attaques suivantes, et contre-attaqua aussitt.

Shosyn, ombre de rubis de son tat, esprait depuis longtemps une confrontation de ce type. Combattre un Chevalier dOr, lun des membres de la garde rapproche de la catin Olympienne, lun des soi-disant champions toutes catgories question puissance. Il lana sa propre cosmo-nergie lassaut, normes traits de feu qui se prcipitrent pour frapper le Taureau, lombre de Rubis sur les talons de ses attaques prte porter le coup de grce. Une partie de sa conscience fut un instant distraite par Santh, celui qui avait t choisi comme chef de ce commando de choc, qui lui hurlait quelque chose, mais son cerveau neut que le temps denregistrer la surprenante inefficacit de ses attaques nergtiques. Linstant suivant, un poing environn dune aura dore lui transpera la poitrine la vitesse de la lumire, radiquant toute vie de son tre. Il neut pas mme le temps dtre surpris ou du avant de plonger vers le nant.

Lun de ses compagnons tait dj tomb, et Santh ne pouvait se permettre den perdre plus. Cet imbcile de Shosyn avait attaqu comme un idiot, seul et sans directive ce qui faisait presque de sa mort une issue satisfaisante. Presque... Dployant son aura, lOmbre de rubis indiqua ses compagnons le dbut de la tactique quils avaient mis en place avant de partir. Et tous les serviteurs de Nyx passrent lattaque en mme temps.

- Bon cette fois, a commence bien faire, marmonna Tomoshi.

Ses Chevaliers rpartis un peu partout dans le pays, ltrange capacit des ombres masquer les cosmos, bref, le bordel tous les tages. Tout son corps se ressentait des efforts terribles fournis pour contrer lattaque ennemie quelques minutes auparavant, chaque frappe contre lui faisait leffet de coups de poignards, et il sentait quil fallait en finir vite, sous peine de quoi il pourrait se retrouver en grande difficult. Dans des circonstances normales, ces ennemis nauraient pas prsent de problmes au Chevalier du Taureau, mais aujourdhui... Sil en restait dautres embusqus, a finirait mal mais ctait tout ou rien. Rassemblant ses forces, il replia les bras avant de les carter dun coup, librant par la mme son attaque dvastatrice.

Santh russit ouvrir une paupire, et entraperut la silhouette du Chevalier dor qui titubait. Tout son corps ntait que souffrances, son armure de rubis ayant cd sous limpact en de nombreux endroits lorsque leur adversaire avait lanc son terrible pouvoir. Il vit les volutes de cendres rsultantes de la mort de quelques-uns de ses camarades, mais il russit se remettre debout, en produisant des efforts dmesurs, imit par Jihn, lautre survivant. Il ne tarderait pas mourir lui aussi, et il sinterrogea. Comment lombre de Saphir avait-elle put se tromper ce point ? Le Chevalier dor avait certes t menac, mais durant un instant trop court pour que les ombres et la moindre chance den sortir vivantes. Spars en deux vagues, peut tre y aurait-il eut quelque chose faire, mais le contingent qui lui avait t fourni ntait pas suffisant. Vomissant une gerbe de sang, il eut le temps de voir un autre Chevalier solitaire qui rejoignait son suprieur. Un Chevalier, ou plutt une, qui portait son casque aux couleurs marines sous son bras, et qui marchait tranquillement vers le Taureau.

Kanon se tenait prs du lit o reposait Sorentho. Il regardait lancien gnral des marinas, dont ltat, aprs avoir sembl se stationner grce aux soins attentifs de Terry, se dgradait rgulirement. Son cosmos fondait comme neige au soleil, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le freiner. A son cot, lcaille de la sirne avait pris une teinte terne, et tombait en fragments sur le sol, friable comme des blocs de sables schant au soleil aprs le reflux de la mare. Et cela ne voulait dire quune seule chose.

- Kanon ?

La voix de lItalien tira le Pope de ses penses.

- Je suis l, rpondit-il, posant une main sur lavant bras du mourant.

- Tu... tu sais ce quil se passe nest-ce pas ?

- Oui. Posidon... est mort.

- Je le sens, dans tout mon tre. Son essence a t... totalement consume. Et tous ceux qui le servaient...

- Vont perdre leur tincelle cosmique.

Un pauvre sourire safficha sur le visage de Sorentho.

- On peut dire que tu as encore eut une veine incroyable. Tu reviens auprs dAthna, et quelques annes aprs, mon dieu disparait totalement et memporte avec lui. Sans mon pouvoir... je serais dj mort...

- Je suis dsol.

- Ne le sois pas, tu nes responsable de rien. Mais avant que je meure, je veux savoir. Que vas-tu faire ?

Le Pope se redressa, et fixa le ciel bleu lextrieur de la chambre. Une brise lgre souffla et rafraichit latmosphre, faisant doucement voleter les rideaux, et les longs cheveux du Chevalier.

- Ce que jai promis Athna, il y a quinze ans...

_Giuddecca, il y a 15 ans._

Radhamantys aida Pandore se relever, et tous deux fixaient le Chevalier dor qui leur faisait face. De lautre cot du mur des lamentations, une fantastique cosmo-nergie avait rapparut. Et elle se rapprochait.

- Athna revient vers nous, fit Kanon sobrement.

- Alors vous avez vraiment gagn, murmura Pandore.

Le Gmeau se tourna vers elle.

- Il semble que oui. Quallez vous faire maintenant ?

La Wyverne clata dun rire mauvais.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ! Hads est mort, je sens sa disparition au plus profond de moi. Notre cosmos et notre essence vont disparaitre, voila tout.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous devons notre pouvoir notre Dieu, comme les Marinas, rajouta Pandore.

Elle se dtourna pour fixer le trou bant dans le mur.

- Athna a gagn, dfinitivement cette fois.

Sa voix tait emprunte de rsignation, mais une trange lgret transparaissait, comme si tout un poids stait t de ses paules. Lancien Juge pour sa part se laissa glisser le long dun mur et se retrouva assis par terre. Admettre sa dfaite tait une chose, faire du Dcorum pour Athna en tait une autre. Il la reconnaitrait en tant que vainqueur de la guerre sainte, mais rien de plus. Ils taient l tous les trois, attendant le retour de la desse de la guerre, victorieuse de son dernier grand ennemi, lorsquune autre cosmo-nergie, puissante et sombre se manifesta dans lentre-monde.

- Quest ce que... murmura le Gmeau.

Cette nouvelle apparition semblait se diriger grande vitesse vers le groupe dAthna. Et lorsquelle le rencontra, une violente conflagration se fit ressentir jusquau mur des Lamentations.

- Quelquun attaque Athna, fit Pandore sidre.

- Et Athna... est en train de perdre, rajouta le spectre, non moins surpris.

Tous deux furent alors illumins par une clatante lumire dore qui emplit la perforation du mur. Le cosmos du Chevalier dOr explosa dans le couloir, et fusa vers la zone de lentre-monde, l o les mortels ne pouvaient se rendre. Et lnergie projete de Kanon se dispersa dans le nant.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, soupira Pandore. Seuls les dieux peuvent passer, la texture mme de cet endroit ne nous laissera pas intervenir.

- Elle a us trop de puissance contre Hads, murmura Radhamantys. Elle ne sen sortira pas.

- Kanon, ne fait pas a, personne ne peut plus passer, fit Pandore, prenant le Chevalier par le bras.

Mais elle dut le lcher avec un petit cri de surprise. Celui-ci concentrait tout son pouvoir, et la lumire devint aveuglante. Larmure dor des gmeaux, mue par la volont de son porteur, traversa le mur et vint recouvrir le Grec, qui augmenta encore le rayonnement de son cosmos.

- Arrte, dit Radhamantys. Mme avec ton armure, mme toi... Personne ne peut y aller sans prir, mme Minos en a fait les frais.

Pandore avait rapport le combat qui stait droul quelques heures auparavant.

- Ecoute-le, rajouta celle-ci, tu ne...

Les deux serviteurs dHads sinterrompirent tout coup, ouvrant de grands yeux. La couleur des cheveux du Chevalier dOr venait de changer, prenant une teinte plus claire, plus gristre, et son visage ne dgageait plus cette insolente assurance quil avait arbor durant la guerre, mais une haine totale, capable de consumer tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage. Et sa puissance avait encore augment, nourrie par cette colre, par la fournaise titanesque qui pulsait dans son propre corps. Lorsquil fit un pas en avant, ce fut comme ci lespace de lentre-monde refluait, comme si la colre du Chevalier des Gmeaux faisait plier lessence mme de cette dimension si particulire.

- Personne ne peut...

Ahuri, Radhamantys ne put continuer sa phrase alors que son ennemi avait dj fait une dizaine de pas en avant, courbant lespace sous le poids de son pouvoir. Jamais de sa vie il navait imagin quun homme, un mortel, puisse contenir une force aussi inimaginable. Il tait deux fois... trois fois plus puissant que lorsquils staient affronts. Et sa force grimpait encore. Mais alors, une onde de choc venue des cosmos divins frappa le Chevalier dOr, et le repoussa dans le Tunnel. Instantanment remis sur ses pieds, Kanon avait repris son visage normal, et il lana un regard interrogateur vers le point dans lespace o pulsait encore faiblement lnergie de sa Desse.

- Tu ne peux pas me sauver, pas cette fois, fit tristement Athna, sa voix porte jusque l par son propre pouvoir.

- Non, vous ne devez pas dire a, riposta le Chevalier, qui recommena concentrer son pouvoir.

- Arrtes, je te le demande. Protge mon essence contenue dans mon armure, et abat celle qui est en train de me vaincre aujourdhui. Reconstruit le Sanctuaire Kanon...

- Mais vous...

- Je ne mourrais pas, fit la voix dAthna de plus en plus faible. Tant que tu...

Il ne put en entendre davantage, et ses yeux semplirent de larmes. Tout juste parvint-il sentir le cosmos de sa desse qui effleurait doucement les deux autres tmoins de la scne, et se retirait en les laissant troubls et dsorients. Dans la seconde qui suivi, une toile de lumire fusa dans leur direction, et les armures parties vers lElysion rapparurent Giuddecca, entourant celle dAthna.

- Je vous retrouverais, murmura Kanon. Et qui que soit cette ennemie...

Ses cheveux changrent encore une fois, et sa voix devint un terrible grondement, alors que son cosmos clatait nouveau, faisant trembler les murs de lancien palais dHads.

- ... je vais lui faire regretter de ne pas tre reste l o elle se terrait jusquici.

Pandore tait assise sur le fauteuil du conseil qui lui avait t attribue, regardant les informations diffuses en boucle par CNN sur lcran gant encastr dans lun des murs. Les Chevaliers dAthna par-ci, le Chevalier dOr par-l, sauveur de lhumanit un peu partout... . Jabu tait prsent lui aussi, portant cette robe de crmonie blanche borde de motifs couleur de bronze, signe de son rang dans la Chevalerie. Ils regardaient les images et les tmoignages divers lorsque Pandore ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Il semble bien que lhumanit tout entire aille finir par adorer le Pope et ses Chevaliers, fit-elle de sa voix dlicate.

- Il semble surtout quelle a besoin de nous, rpliqua la Licorne.

- Et que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

- Ensuite ?

- Lorsque lennemi sera vaincu ?

Le Chevalier de Bronze fixa la femme face lui.

- Tu admettras que Kanon ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, mme concernant ses Chevaliers, continua-t-elle.

Jabu commena sentir lincertitude qui recommenait pointer. Lincertitude des buts du Pope, qui navait pas hsit garder le Chevalier de Lyre prisonnire de son propre esprit, tant que...

- Il a promit de librer Fiona, mais pour le moment, cest la partie Cassandre qui est la plus forte et la plus utile. Nest-ce pas tonnant de voir cela de la part dun homme dont la fonction est de dfendre lquit et la justice sur Terre ? Continua Pandore.

- Cest l que tu te trompes, intervint le Pope en entrant.

Les deux se levrent instantanment, et salurent le maitre des lieux dun respectueux signe de tte.

- Ma fonction nest pas de prserver lquit, la justice, ou toute autre notion finalement vide de sens. Ma fonction mimpose de moccuper prserver la Terre et les hommes, qui sont sous la protection dAthna et du Sanctuaire. Et ce, de quelque manire que ce soit.

Il laissa ses interlocuteurs le temps dassimiler le poids de ses paroles avant de continuer :

- Jennifer nous a rapport un phnomne inquitant en provenance du sanctuaire sous-marin, qui explique nanmoins pourquoi Sorentho est en train de mourir.

Il relata les observation du Chevalier de Bronze.

- Pandore, tu vas retourner avec Jabu vers Giuddecca, jai lintuition que tu risques dy trouver la mme chose.

- Je peux y aller seule, protesta la femme.

- Non, tu ne peux plus. Contrairement Radhamantys, tu nas plus autant de puissance depuis ta... conversion. Et Jabu est de taille compenser cela surtout maintenant

La Licorne frona les sourcils.

- Et que faisons-nous si nous trouvons la mme chose ?

- Vous essayez de reprer une Ombre, et vous me la ramenez. Il faut imprativement que nous sachions do ils viennent. Et jaimerais aussi comprendre comment les deux que nous dtenions se sont chappes. Sean a-t-il trouv quelque chose l dessus ?

- Non, rien. Personne ny comprend rien, Shmir aurait reu une convocation venant de toi, convocation factice aussi inimaginable que a puisse paratre. Le garde qui la apporte a disparu depuis, mais je ne peux pas concevoir quil se soit fait manipuler par les Ombres abattues ensuite, pas au Sanctuaire. Et ce garde tait de service toute la quinzaine, soit une priode plus longue que celle coule entre la capture, et leur vasion.

- Les camras ?

- Rien, celles de la route des douze maisons ne montrent rien qui soit de nature expliquer tout a. Ce garde est arriv au Palais comme le lui autorise son habilitation en temps de guerre, et il est reparti.

Le Pope resta un instant mditatif.

- Ca fait maintenant plusieurs semaines, nous nobtiendrons rien de plus. Celia a retravaill les enregistrements, Sean a interrog les gardes personnellement, mais rien ny a fait. Nous navons pas lombre dun indice, dit Jabu avec une moue.

- Bon. Il faut renforcer la scurit auprs de la pile solaire, je ne veux pas de sabotage. Prviens Sean, un Chevalier dArgent avec un Chevalier de Bronze doivent tre de garde permanente.

- Ca va tirer sur nos effectifs, entre les morts et ceux qui sont partis, nos moyens sont dangereusement bas.

- Nous navons pas le choix, les ngociations avec les divers gouvernements sont dj tendues, si nous disparaissons de lantenne, les difficults vont aller croissantes. Sans parler du fait que notre hpital de campagne ne fonctionnerait plus cent pour cent.

Les trois restrent un instant silencieux, et Jabu se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna nanmoins :

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour Sorentho ?

Pandore attendit la rponse avec intrt.

- Tanyu le soutient autant quil peut, mais ce rythme, il risque de ne plus pouvoir servir grand chose, continua le Bronze. Mme lui na pas un cosmos infini. Et tu sais quil y aurait une autre solution.

- Je le sais, mais il refuse.

Ses deux interlocuteurs restant muets, le Pope poursuivit :

- Je crois quil estime avoir faillit Posidon, ce qui nest pas totalement faux. Et cela lempche daccepter ma proposition.

Baissant le regard, la Licorne sortit de la salle du conseil.

- Je tattends sur le parvis arrire du Temple Pandore.

Celle-ci acquiesa, et se tourna vers Kanon.

- Il nous faudra environ une heure pour atteindre le Chteau avec le Jet. A partir de l, je pense que nous serons de retour ce soir.

- Trs bien. Soyez prudents.

(*) Gupard puisque je trouve la mention Lionnet ou Petit Lion un peu ridicule.


	20. II L'Ombre s'étend

NDA : petite mise en garde sur ce chapitre, il est certainement lun des plus violent, voir le plus violent de cette histoire aujourdhui. Je voudrais aussi prciser que le passage avec Marina ne comporte pas toutes les informations qui pourrait le justifier, mais je suis tout dispos expliquer cette partie, comme les autres si besoin. Bonne lecture,

Thalion.

La nuit recouvrait Athnes, et aucune toile, aucun rayon de lune ne troublait un tant soit peu lobscurit. Marchant dans les ruelles sordides dun quartier des bas-fonds, Sean mchonnait nerveusement son mgot. Il stait engueul avec Kanon, navait pas mnag Axel en partant, et avait laiss Terry interloque en lui lanant : je sors, tout seul, a demain ! . Il ne savait pas trs bien ce quil tait venu chercher dans cet endroit, rien sans doutes, peut-tre voulait-il tout simplement pargner sa compagne en lui vitant de subir son humeur massacrante. Peut tre en avait-il tout simplement marre de voir les choses chapper au Sanctuaire. Kanon devait se rendre le surlendemain New York, pour rpondre aux grandes interrogations des reprsentants des Nations Unies, Tanyu ne faisait plus rien dautre que soutenir Sorentho, en esprant quil survivrait le temps que Terry puisse trouver de quoi le rparer, et la plupart des autres Chevaliers avec qui il avait des affinits fortes taient en mission aux quatre coins de la plante. A lexception bien sr dAxel, mais le Franais passait le plus clair de son temps de service, ou au lit avec sa blonde. Son devoir lui pesait, la guerre en cours aussi, et il devait admettre ne plus trop savoir sil voulait rendre son armure ou non. De petites rafales dun vent froid faisaient sonduler sa chevelure en bataille, signe quil tait furax tant il stait rachet un look depuis larrive de Terry au Sanctuaire, et ses yeux brillaient de rage contenue. Il remontait une petite rue pleine de restes de matriels de maonneries, surement des vestiges de la vaste campagne de rnovation du quartier qui navait pas abouti pour cause de financements. Sarrtant un instant, il fixa le ciel couvert avec intensit, puis ferma les yeux, sentant sur son visage les premires gouttes de ce qui promettait dtre une belle averse. Il allait repartir lorsquune voix enfantine se fit entendre. Une voix... une plainte...

- Laissez l, hurlait un tout jeune garon, agrippant le rebord dun impermable brun.

Sapprochant sans hte de lentre dune nouvelle ruelle, le Chevalier discerna nettement la forme dune jeune fille tendue sur le sol, une vilaine plaque rouge marquant son visage. Face elle, deux personnes lallure patibulaire tentaient de coincer le garon qui semblait vouloir dfendre la victime.

- Sale moucheron, vocifra lhomme aux prises avec lenfant. Tu vas lcher mon bras oui ?

Il secouait son bras pendant que son comparse jurait aprs que le pied de lenfant ait bris ses lunettes.

- Tiens ! sale petite merde, rugit lhomme, le plat de sa main frappant le crane du garon, qui lcha prise avant daller scraser contre le mur.

Sean soupira. La police ne serait pas l avant pas mal de temps, les deux bandits auraient le temps de faire leur affaire la fille, et peut tre aussi au gosse.

- Pourquoi a me tombe toujours dessus, pesta-t-il intrieurement.

Lun des deux avait relev la jeune femme contre le mur, et lui tenait le visage en lui murmurant quelle navait que ce quelle avait mrit en schappant. Mais elle ne semblait plus en tat de comprendre. Il sapprtait la charger sur son paule, lorsquil nota enfin la prsence du Cerbre qui sapprochait deux. Sortant une arme, sans nanmoins la pointer sur le nouvel arrivant, il grogna :

- Tu devrais te casser dici mon gars, cest pas...

Il ne put en dire plus, le poing du Chevalier lui avait coup la respiration. Son regard brulant de colre, Sean fixa le deuxime qui ne comprenait plus rien la situation.

- Tiens, ramasse ton pote, lana lAmricain, propulsant sa premire victime dun coup puissant vers son comparse qui ne put arrter la masse lance sur lui. Les deux hommes allrent scraser dans une pile de poubelles, sombrant du mme coup dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Se penchant sur la fille qui tait retombe, il vit quelle ntait pas inconsciente, mais semblait en tat de choc, insensible tout ce qui lentourait. Elle tait vraiment belle, trs belle mme, malgr son teint trop ple, et elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans. Mais son regard tait fixe, sans vie.

- LAISSEZ MA SOEUR !

Sean avisa le gamin qui se prcipitait vers lui, ses petits poings brandis pour frapper le Cerbre qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille. Choppant le garon par le col, il attendit que lorage passe, et le reposa au sol, sanglotant, sa colre transforme en soulagement lorsquil eut comprit que le nouveau venu ne leur voulait aucun mal.

- Quest-ce que ta sur et toi pouvez bien faire l, questionna le Chevalier, tout en chargeant ladite sur sur son dos.

- On vient dun petit village, cot de Thessalonique. Ma sur est malade, et un homme nous a promis de nous conduire au Sanctuaire dAthna, pour quelle soit gurie. On n'a pas dargent alors...

Sean haussa un sourcil :

- Lun de ces deux types derrire ?

- Non, fit lenfant de sa petite voix.

- Et que sest-il pass ?

Les yeux du garon semplirent de larmes.

- Ils ... ils nous ont mis dans une pice noire, et ils sont revenus prendre ... ma sur. Plusieurs fois, ils lemmenaient, et ils la rapportaient en riant. Elle... elle na plus parl depuis la premire fois... Et elle est toujours malade, elle tousse...

Ce fut comme si un voile tombait sur le visage de Sean.

- Tu te souviens do vous vous tes enfuit ?

Le garon opina de la tte sans rien dire.

- Bien, tu vas me montrer le chemin, termina lAmricain en dposant dlicatement la jeune femme sur la banquette arrire de sa voiture dglingue.

Andras fixait la ville au travers de la grande baie vitre de son appartement, sans vraiment la regarder en ralit, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments contradictoires. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient chercher quelque chose, mais ce ntait quapparences, tant ses penses se mlangeaient dans un flot de questions existentielles qui submergeait sa conscience. Assises derrire lui, Naomi et Laurie se tenaient enfin tranquille, aprs quil eut employ la manire forte pour quelles se taisent.

- De vraies tigresses, pensa-t-il en souriant tristement.

Il ntait pas le plus bel homme de la terre, il le savait, et jamais il naurait pens pouvoir sduire lune de ces deux splendides jeunes femmes, alors voir les deux se battre comme des Lionnes... pour lui... En dautres temps, il eut t flatt, mais aujourdhui...

- On peut savoir ce que sa majest a dcid pour nous ? railla Laurie.

- Notre seigneur et matre semble quelque peu perturb, renchrit lItalienne.

Et voil... ctait reparti.

- Peut tre devrions nous aller voir ailleurs, pendant que le grand Chevalier dArgent rflchit ? lana perfidement la Grecque.

Andras ferma les yeux, avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes. Elles taient absolument adorables toutes les deux, chacune dans son style. La moue boudeuse de Naomi, la froide colre de Laurie... adorables, merveilleusement belles, parfaites... Naomi avait prit place sur une chaise laque, sa longue robe noire ne dissimulant rien de sa fantastique silhouette. Laurie tait avachie sur le canap, un dcollet profond et une jupe fendue nen cachant pas plus quil ne le fallait. Ne sachant que dire, il allait savancer, lorsquil ressentit londe cosmique familire. Son esprit maintenant parfaitement clair, il sapprocha de ses deux vis-vis, et leur prit les mains. Chaudes... bouillantes.

- Levez-vous, fit-il doucement.

Obtemprant, les deux femmes se redressrent avec un regard suspicieux, qui devint de la froide colre lorsque le Chevalier de Perse les serra toutes deux contre lui.

- L mon grand, tu rves, commena Laurie.

- Non mais pour qui tu te...

- Taisez-vous, fit calmement le Chevalier, et cramponnez-vous.

- Mais...

Linstinct aidant, les deux femmes obirent, juste avant que le Chevalier fasse briller son cosmos, et leur murmure :

- Nayez pas peur.

Vrifiant quelles taient bien accroches lui, il agrippa la sangle de son armure dargent, et la plaa sur son dos. Puis, dune pousse de son nergie, il se propulsa au travers de la baie vitre, protg par une bulle forme par son aura. En quelques instants, limprobable trio avait travers la moiti de la ville. Ils atterrirent sur le toit dun immeuble, pas loin du centre du quartier daffaire le plus important de Sidney. L, une femme portant une armure couleur dmeraude les attendait. Le Chevalier de Perse dposa son fardeau, qui tremblait en fixant les environs.

- Tu vas te faire engueuler Andras, ricana la femme.

- Je sais, soupira le Grec, tu surveilles ces deux personnes sil te plait ?

La femme eut une moue mais acquiesa. Et elle sinclina devant Laurie et Naomi en dclarant :

- Laurie, cest un plaisir de vous revoir. Mademoiselle, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je suis Shelias Rodarquis, Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon.

Naomi sursauta, perdue quelle tait dans la contemplation de lautre Chevalier qui sapprochait du rebord de limmeuble au sommet duquel ils se trouvaient.

- Na.. Naomi Gianluca, rpondit-elle.

- Enchante Naomi, fit chaleureusement le Dragon. Tant que je suis prs de vous, rien de mal ne vous arrivera, enfin jespre, termina-t-elle avec un bon sourire.

Les deux femmes allaient de leur interlocutrice lobjet de la discorde avec le mme effarement. Face Andras, quelques dizaines de mtres de limmeuble, une colonne de tnbres montait vers le ciel en fluctuant, immense tache de noirceur zbre dclairs bleuts. Nimb dune aura argente clatante, le Chevalier sharmonisa avec son armure qui vint le couvrir en un instant.

- Je compte sur toi Shelias, lana Andras, qui sadressa ensuite aux deux autres femmes. Je sais que vous mritez mieux que ce que je peux vous offrir, je sais aussi que je ne peux rien vous proposer dautre. A cause de ce quil se passe aujourdhui...

Il sauta du parapet dans la seconde suivante.

- Dites, vous voulez voir votre mec en action ? Continua Shelias avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux femmes reprirent constance un court instant, submerges nouveau par une colre presque palpable. Cette gamine, quest ce quelle connaissait aux hommes de toutes faons. Et voil quelle ddaignait celles qui taient sous sa protection, pour aller voir ce qui se passait au pied de limmeuble, immeuble qui tremblait maintenant, une secousse sismique semblant stre dclare en mme temps quun vent violent stait lev tout coup. Un hlicoptre venu contre lordre express de la police australienne semblait bien parti pour scraser, les rugissements des sirnes de pompier clataient dans la nuit de Sidney, mais les trois femmes sur ce toit navaient dyeux que pour le spectacle au sol, face elles.

- Ils sont... commena Laurie, qui navait jamais assist un combat contre lennemi.

- ... Incroyables, termina Naomi sur le mme ton rvrencieux.

Le Chevalier du Dragon ne rpondit rien, mais elle nen pensait pas moins. Au sol, lemplacement mme de ce qui semblait tre la source de toute cette noirceur, le Chevalier dOr du Lion, refoulait de son cosmos flamboyant les vagues de lnergie sombre, pendant que les deux Chevaliers dArgent, Andras et Marine, liminaient les pseudopodes qui surgissaient en vagues pour tenter frapper le Lion. Les mouvements foudroyants ntaient visibles que par instant pour les deux femmes sans pouvoirs, mais limpact de chaque frappe se faisait sentir par des bruits effrayants. Chaque coup, chaque attaque subie par les trois Chevaliers faisaient sursauter les spectatrices... Chaque dcharge nergtique du Chevalier dOr envoyait des vibrations dans les alentours, chaque pulsation de son titanesque cosmos se propageant dans le sol et dans les airs avec une puissance incommensurable, luttant avec une force gale aux dchainements de la nature elle-mme, aliments par cette noirceur qui frappait la ville. Leur attention accapare par le combat, les trois femmes ne voyaient rien dautre, et aucune ne put voir les silhouettes qui sapprochaient derrires elles.

- Ca commence faiblir, fit Shelias avec satisfaction. On va bientt pouvoir ren...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ses mots tant remplacs par un cri de souffrance lorsquun poing charg dnergie lui perfora labdomen.

- Et dune, ricana une silhouette larmure verte.

Abasourdies par la surprise, et tremblant dune peur nouvelle, les deux autres femmes regardaient sans pouvoir y croire le Chevalier de Bronze impuissant, soulev de terre par un bras dune force terrifiante, et qui brandissait le corps de Shelias comme un trophe macabre.

- Dis-moi beaut, cest ta colonne vertbrale a ? ricana le monstre qui la tuait.

- Co... Connard, sexclama le Dragon, en crachant une gerbe de sang.

- Ouais...

Il jeta un il aux deux autres, qui reculaient en tremblant.

- Vous inquitez pas les poupes, on va bien soccuper de vous. Apparemment mon boss en veut un peu vos potes Chevaliers, et on va leur faire comprendre quils sont cons de vouloir sopposer nous.

En sursautant, Laurie et Naomi sarrtrent net, des mains gantes dmeraude stant poses sur leurs paules.

- Bon, revenons nos moutons, ricana le monstre.

Broye par la douleur, le Chevalier du Dragon tenta de concentrer les quelques bribes restantes de son cosmos, mais son bourreau annihila ses espoirs.

- Tu vois, mon patron est juste l, dit-il en dsignant une silhouette en armure de rubis. Et le tien ne sentira rien dautre que ton cosmos au repos, jusqu ce que nous en dcidions autrement, continua-t-il en ricanant. Bon, fit-il enfin, sadressant aux autres ombres, qui veut un morceau de cuisse ?

Shelias commena hurler, et les ricanements des serviteurs de Nyx allrent en samplifiant, Naomi et Laurie se laissant aller aux ractions instinctives nes de leur terreur. Mais un rugissement couvrit le reste. Un flot de puissance argente pulvrisa le toit de limmeuble, et dans une lumire aveuglante, le Chevalier de Perse fit son apparition sur le lieu du drame. Naomi entendit juste son gardien murmurer :

- cest impossible, comment...

- Pas de chance pour vous les gueules damours, fit une nouvelle voix rauque, Andras est un empathe mme sil ngale pas Pythiale, et il peroit toutes les motions violentes des personnes quil aime.

Lombre dmeraude se retourna vivement, pour prendre le poing la puissance phnomnale du Chevalier de la Baleine en plein visage. Toutes les autres ombres staient mises en garde, mais la voix pleine de fureur du Grec les figea sur place.

- Suzume ! ne ten mle pas.

Linstant suivant, un cosmos argent dune puissance colossale se dployait dans la nuit Australienne.

Son armure sangle sur les paules, et couvert dune cape de voyage grise, Jabu marchait entre les ruines du chteau qui avait servi de champs de bataille quinze ans auparavant. A son cot, Pandore semblait errer comme une me en peine, le visage dnu dexpression, les yeux dans le vague. Une Pandore identique celle que le Chevalier de Bronze avait rencontr pour la premire fois, lors du premier conseil restreint de Kanon, peu aprs sa nomination au rang de Pope. Elle portait des vtements pratiques de voyage, ses cheveux nous en queue de cheval, et peu aurait reconnut dans cette femme qui semblait juste sortie de la vingtaine, celle qui avait dirig la majeure partie de la guerre sainte au nom du dieu des enfers.

- Tu devrais retourner au jet, je peux investiguer seul tu sais.

- Non... non tu ne peux pas, rpondit Pandore avec rsignation. Tu es devenu bien plus puissant, mais tu ne peux pas encore descendre dans les enfers par toi-mme.

- Si tu le dis.

Le couple remonta ce qui restait des grands escaliers dentre, pour arriver dans un hall dvast o seuls quelques murs fissurs tenaient encore la structure debout.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Jabu, alors quils montaient un escalier dvast.

- Vas-y, soupira la femme.

- Pourquoi obis-tu Kanon ?

Pandore haussa un sourcil, sattendant voir un sourire narquois, une ironie quelconque dans ce propos. Mais il ny avait rien dautre que du srieux dans le regard du Bronze.

- Parce quil ma bien fait comprendre que je navais rien esprer dautre. Parce quil ma bien fait comprendre quil ne me laisserait pas de marge de manuvre si je refusais de servir au Sanctuaire. Et surtout parce que je nai rien dautre que mes anciens ennemis et mes souvenirs.

Jabu mdita un moment la rponse, et durant un interminable moment, seuls les bruits de pas troublaient le silence. Ils arrivrent au dernier tage dun btiment dont les vitraux briss jonchaient le sol, dorgueilleuses colonnes de pierres fractures encombraient le passage, rendant laccs cette double porte de bronze encore intacte dlicat au mieux pour la plupart des gens. Lorsque Jabu fit remarquer sa compagne de voyage que des visiteurs organiss pourraient nanmoins arriver jusque l, avec tous les risques que cela comportait, elle rpondit sur un ton lger :

- Kanon a... comment texpliquer... lanc ce que lon pourrait qualifier de sortilge sur cet endroit. Personne ne peut plus voir lescalier que nous venons demprunter, ni ce chteau tout entier dailleurs, puisque celui-ci se trouve en dcal par rapport notre dimension dorigine.

- Tu veux dire... quil a transport cet endroit... ailleurs ? fit le Bronze, les yeux carquills.

- Cest a, rpondit Pandore avec amusement.

Jabu nen croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait dcouvert quel point le septime sens lui ouvrait des perspectives, inimaginables pour lui auparavant, mais l... la quantit phnomnale de pouvoir ncessaire un tour de force pareil dpassait son entendement.

- Tu comprends pourquoi Rhadamanthys et moi avons oubli lide mme de nous dresser contre lui ? Bref... donne-moi la main.

Sans dire un mot, le Chevalier de la Licorne obtempra, et sentit une chaleur douce lentourer soudain.

- A partir dici, nous resterons lis jusqu la fin de notre mission, fit Pandore.

Avant dajouter avec un sourire :

- Cela tintresse-t-il de savoir que, pour un moment au moins, ta vie est entre mes mains ?

Le mme sourire effleura le visage de Jabu :

- Jai lhabitude de ne pas tre la hauteur sur beaucoup de points, mais tout a va prendre fin bientt, compte sur moi.

Lambiance tait moite, les odeurs de sexe et de sueur emplissaient les couloirs o se croisait une population dgnre cause des temps actuels, population obscne par habitude, abominablement destructrice par vocation, la quintessence du vice de lhumanit. Des hommes pour la plupart, quelques femmes nanmoins, tous venus chercher de la chair fraiche avec laquelle faire ce que leurs instincts monstrueusement pervers leur dictaient. Le tout sous sa direction elle, Marina Kurustka. Jeune, cette sculpturale brune volcanique tait arrive en Europe, quittant une Sibrie dont le sud devait devenir une fournaise nuclaire lors du conflit Sino-russe. Sans argent, sans relations, elle commena sur le trottoir, mais avec une volont inflexible, gravit lchelle un rythme ahurissant, trahissant, faisant assassiner, exerant des pressions, le tout rythm par lobsession des mles et des femelles humaines pour son corps extraordinaire. Dans le luxueux bureau qui surplombait le hall dentre de lentrept o elle stockait sa viande plaisir, elle emmagasinait largent que lui rapportaient des hommes de confiance, ou qui tait dpos directement par ses plus prestigieux clients. Son animal de compagnie, un sublime espagnol rpondant au prnom de Santiago, ramass il y avait quelques semaines de a, se tenait en tenue impeccable, le regard vide comme elle laimait, la bouche ferme en permanence. Il ne pouvait de toutes faons plus parler depuis quelle lui avait arrach la langue avec une pince chauffe au rouge, durant les heures qui suivirent sa seule et unique tentative de fuite. De toutes faons, la langue de Santiago ne lintressait pas vraiment, ctait lune des seules parties de son corps dont il ne savait dcidment pas se servir pour lui donner du plaisir. Le prochain pallierait cette faiblesse, se promettait-elle rgulirement. Cette soire tait une bonne soire dans lensemble, pas mal dhabitus provenant de pays de lEst taient de sortie, et payaient correctement une marchandise drogue lexcs qui ntait mme pas du premier choix. Bon, il y aurait sans doutes de la casse, et le cuisinier aurait certainement de lquarrissage demain matin, mais depuis que les catastrophes staient abattues sur le monde, trouver quelques visages exotiques tait un jeu denfant pour qui savait sy prendre, et elle avait les meilleurs rabatteurs son service. Ce qui lexasprait le plus tait lexamen de ces montagnes de tests sanguins, mais ctait aussi la base dune de ses plus importantes sources de revenus. Les sropositifs et autres malades qui voulaient baiser sans protection devaient avoir une marchandise qui leur tait spcialement destine, et il fallait prendre garde ne pas contaminer accidentellement un gros client sain par une mauvaise rpartition des consommables de son entreprise. De mme, les clients devaient se soumettre au test de Jared Darmith, cet indien qui navait jamais russi quoique ce soit dans la vie, avant de devenir lun des hommes les plus riches du monde avec son test Une heure . Elle lavait rencontr trois ans auparavant, et aprs une nuit de folie, lhomme lui avait fourni de quoi composer son prototype, qui avait fait ses preuves depuis. Il restait dailleurs ce jour, lun de ses rares clients privilgis qui elle ne refusait rien, pas mme son propre corps. Triant quelques papiers, elle permit dun oui sec Sam, son chien de garde, dentrer dans son bureau.

- Je voulais vous avertir que Manny et Nicolas ne sont toujours pas rentrs.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Des emmerdes boss. Ces deux l ne mettraient pas longtemps pour rattraper une pauvre conne qui sest chappe.

Fronant les sourcils, Marina riposta :

- Ils ne seraient pas en train de se la taper ces deux cons ?

- Ce sont deux bons traqueurs, mais de petites bites, Nicolas a une prcoce sil voit un nichon, et Manny en aurait pour vingt minutes savoir o la mettre. Non franchement boss, ce qui les fait bander, cest la traque et le massacre, et l ils savent quils doivent juste la secouer un peu, pas lamocher.

- Envoies deux groupes, si ces deux l se sont paums, ou sont en train de se payer du bon temps, tu les saignes, quils mettent une semaine crever, rpondit-elle de sa voix quelle savait rendre froide comme le climat de sa terre natale. Sils se sont fait choper, cest dj moins de leur faute, donc une balle pour chacun suffira. Lun dans lautre, ils ne font plus parti de lquipe.

- Cest vous le patron, rpondit Sam, comme son habitude.

Ctait lune de ses plus grandes qualits. Il exposait les faits, et recevait lordre adquat quil excutait sans rechigner. Lorsque son homme de main fut sorti, Marina sautorisa un bref instant de dtente, ordonnant Santiago de venir lui masser les paules.

- Cest a mon grand, un peu plus fort, soupira-t-elle, avant de se relever dun coup en entendant une voix grinante murmurer depuis un coin sombre de la pice.

- Il a lair bien dress celui-l, ricana lombre dmeraude qui sortait dun coin sombre de la pice.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de ne pas me faire de frayeurs pareilles, soupira Marina en se rasseyant.

- Tu devrais tre habitue depuis le temps que tu me sers, rpondit lOmbre.

- A ce propos, rtorqua la russe, quand pourrais-je dfinitivement faire mon entre parmi vous ?

- Aujourdhui, ricana son immonde interlocuteur. Tu as bien servi, et je tai recommand. Shanys, et par elle Nyx notre desse, tacceptent comme Ombre dmeraude partir de ce jour.

Marina se redressa de sa chaise, oubliant Santiago, et fixa son matre avec avidit. Celui-ci continua sur un ton mielleux.

- Jai ici ce qui veillera dfinitivement ton cosmos, dit-il en exhibant un pendentif dmeraude. Ceci te confrera dfinitivement le titre dombre, en veillant les pouvoirs latents que tu as cultiv ces dernires annes.

Sans dire un mot, la russe sapprocha en tendant la main, le regard riv sur lobjet.

- tssk tssk, fit lOmbre en remisant le pendentif dans la poche. Avant toutes choses, je veux profiter de ta dernire heure en tant quhumaine normale, dit-il avec avidit.

La future Ombre dfit sa ceinture sans un mot, et dgrafa sa robe. A cet instant, celui qui se faisait appeler Noht se jeta sur elle pour engloutir ses seins blancs et parfaits avec une voracit malsaine, avant de se jeter ensuite lassaut de la cavit buccale de sa proie. Lorsquensuite il la pntra de son phallus purulent des stigmates imposs par Nyx aux ombres masculines, le got dimmondice dvers par la langue de lOmbre dans la bouche de Marina se transforma en extase malsaine, et alors quelle atteignait son premier orgasme, elle ne pouvait sempcher de murmurer :

- Je suis une Ombre de Nyx... je sers, et je tue...

Sean avait arrt sa voiture prs de lentrept dont lui avait parl le jeune garon, Malik, comme il stait prsent durant le trajet. Ledit garon lui agrippa le bras :

- ils sont beaucoup, dit-il sur un ton inquiet.

Sean eut un sourire :

- Ne tinquites pas pour moi, fit-il doucement, en lui bouriffant la tignasse, noire comme la nuit.

Il sortit de la voiture, et hsita un instant. Finalement, il sortit lurne de son coffre, et passa son armure. Sans voir les yeux carquills de Malik, il murmura :

- Ces salauds vont savoir que cest bien un Chevalier dAthna qui va les expdier en enfer.

Soudain, de brves pulsations dune cosmo-nergie se firent sentir, teintes de tnbres et exhalant une dgnrescence sans nom.

- Encore mieux, murmura le Cerbre.

Son visage arbora un rictus meurtrier.

Marina se redressa pniblement, brise, haletante, saccrochant tant bien que mal au rebord dun canap couteux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais elle tait repue de sexe comme jamais elle ne lavait t. Noht lavait souille de partout, lavilissant comme jamais, faisant mme participer Santiago sa dchance dans le vice. Celui-ci tait assis sur le canap, les yeux dans le vague, respirant faiblement. LOmbre qui tait son matre jusqu ce jour reprenait lui aussi son souffle.

- h bien, je navais jamais connu une chienne dans ton genre, fit-il. Pffiuuu, je suis vid, et aucune femelle ne mavait jamais fait cet effet l.

Marina sassit sur le canap, et sabandonnant sur le dossier, elle demanda dune voix rauque.

- Je peux avoir mon d maintenant ?

- Tiens, tu las amplement mrit, rpondit lOmbre en lui jetant le pendentif dmeraude, quelle attrapa au vol.

Lorsque la Russe toucha le joyau, une nergie incroyable se fit ressentir jusquau plus profond delle-mme. Toutes les sensations de fatigue disparurent, toutes les rpulsions vis-vis de la souillure qui avait t dverse dans son corps se firent jouissances et dlices, ses dernires barrires mentales volant en clat, faisant totalement disparatre ltre humain quelle avait t un jour. Le pendentif luisant commena rpandre sa lumire sur tout son tre, et lorsquelle cessa de briller, une armure dmeraude scellait le pacte de Marina Kurustka avec la desse de la nuit. Elle rayonna dun sourire carnassier.

- Je suis une Ombre, enfin...

Un grand bruit de verre bris se fit entendre au mme moment, et une silhouette tomba du plafond, pour se retrouver au milieu du bureau. Se redressant, le Chevalier du Cerbre fixa les deux ombres dmeraudes qui staient tournes vers lui.

- Et tu vas mourir comme telle, fit-il sombrement.

Thanit observait sa cible par la fentre de la chambre dhtel. Il passa sa langue sur les plaies infectes de ses lvres, et ses yeux prirent une teinte gristre, pendant que le couple, inconscient de sa prsence, atteignait un nouvel orgasme. LOmbre de Rubis sentit le cosmos titanesque qui senflamma un court instant, un trs court instant autour de linconnu. Qui tait-il donc... Un Chevalier dOr ? sans doutes, mais Thanit navait aucunes informations sur lui. La situation tait bien complique, et il remerciait son intuition de lui avoir fait demander laide des trois autres membres du quatuor de la garde rapproche de Shanys, et l desse qui lui avait accord ce privilge. Seul, il naurait pas eu la moindre chance contre un tel adversaire. Mais avec ses trois camarades, les donnes du problme voluaient favorablement. Lautre ne comprendrait rien ce qui allait lui arriver. Il tenait nanmoins prendre le couple par surprise, aussi devait-il attendre que les deux lui offre un autre moment que celui-ci, o les corps saffaissaient aprs un plaisir intense. Mais sa grande surprise, lhomme retourna la traitresse pour la mettre sur le ventre, et recommena la prendre sans douceur, arrachant sa partenaire de nouveaux gmissements de jouissance. Il tait impressionnant aussi ce niveau l, il fallait bien le lui accorder. Mais son got du sexe allait causer sa perte. Esquissant le signe convenu du bout des doigts, il envoya les autres Ombres se positionner aux quatre points cardinaux, et commena tisser le pouvoir de lIthis qui se dversa sur lhtel. Lorsque le flux invisible toucha les premiers tages de ltablissement, il se permit un sourire.

Nataya nen pouvait plus, son intimit tait partage entre la douleur de ces cots rptitions, et le plaisir dvastateur que Rhadamanthys parvenait lui faire ressentir depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ses sens taient de nouveau en bullition, et elle sentait monter un nouvel orgasme, un de plus, un nouveau raz de mare menaant demporter son esprit trop loin dans labme de lextase. Elle luttait contre la vague, serrant les dents, lorsquune autre sensation simposa son esprit. Une sorte de nause, comme une aigreur qui lui souleva lgrement lestomac. Elle tourna un bref instant son regard vers Rhadamanthys qui la besognait sans relche, ne semblant pas avoir peru quoique ce soit. Soudain, elle reprit totalement ses esprits, et se libra dun coup de ltreinte de lancien juge dHads. Celui-ci ne cacha pas sa surprise, et frona les sourcils devant lair effray de sa partenaire. Mais il ne put gure se poser plus de question, toute la chambre se transformant en enfer de flammes.

Kanon se redressa de son fauteuil en touffant un gmissement de rage.

- _Tu es comme Saga..._

- Arrte, hurla-t-il pour lui-mme.

- _Vois-tu le cocasse de la chose ? tu es moi, je suis toi, si tu veux arrter de mentendre, fais le, fais moi partir._

Le Pope tomba genoux, tremblant dans sa robe blanche immacule.

- _Tu ne peux pas renier ta part dombre, tu ne peux pas juguler ton pouvoir, les gmeaux ne sont pas uns, ils sont doubles, ainsi quil en a toujours t. La seule chappatoire, tu la connais..._

Sans desserrer les mchoires, Kanon laissa son regard planer jusquau coffret quil gardait ouvert sur son bureau depuis maintenant quinze ans. Sur le coffret contenant la dague dore.

- _Tu ne peux pas, ricana la voix. Tu ne peux pas plus que ne le pouvait Saga. Vous tes les deux plus puissants tres humains de lhistoire, mais vous ne pouvez que sacrifier votre me lambition et au mal, et non votre vie lidal dAthna._

- No... NOOONNN, hurla le Pope.

Ses yeux virent peine ses cheveux en bataille devenir gristre un court instant, avant de reprendre leur teinte originale.

- _Ta part dombre te rend fort, elle te rend capable de dfier les Dieux, souviens-toi... il y a quinze ans..._

Le regard devenu fou, Kanon se traina jusquau coffret, et empoigna la dague par la lame. Du sang coula instantanment de sa blessure.

- _Tiens donc... tu oserais ?_

- Ne me sous-estimes pas, murmura-t-il dune voix brise.

- _Te sous-estimer ? mais serais-tu totalement idiot ? Je ne te sous-estime pas, je suis toi, tonna la voix._

- Kanon ! fit soudain une vois fminine.

Le Pope apert vaguement la silhouette qui se prcipitait vers lui.

- Te... Terry, murmura-t-il.

- _La belle et douce Terry. Elle te... pardon, elle nous plait beaucoup nest ce pas._

Kanon neut pas la force de rsister lAmricaine qui lamena vers une chaise pour ly assoir. Il sentit la fraicheur de sa main qui cartait les mches de ses cheveux colles son visage par la sueur. Son regard exprimait une relle inquitude, une inquitude qui rchauffa un peu le cur du Pope. Mais tout coup, une violente explosion nergtique se fit ressentir plusieurs dizaines de kilomtres de l.

- Sean... murmura Kanon.

- Sean ? fit Terry, que... que lui arrive-t-il ?

- _Regarde comme elle sinquite, regarde la lumire dans ses yeux lorsquelle a entendu son prnom. _

Le Chevalier dOr se perdit dans limmensit du regard de celle qui se dvouait aux soins de ses Chevaliers.

- _Jamais elle ne nous regardera comme a._

- Quarrive-t-il Sean, rpta lAmricaine.

- Elissandre, murmura le Pope, la voix tremblante, implorant celle quil avait envoye de lautre cot de la terre.

- _Personne ne nous aimera jamais comme a.. ricana la voix. Alors que tu... que nous devrions tout avoir... TOUT !_

- Quest ce que... Kanon ! fit Terry en se reculant brusquement.

Le Pope stait redress, le regard devenu rouge brulant, ses cheveux redevenus gris sales.

- _Prends l_

- Ka... Kanon, quest-ce quil se passe, fit Terry dune voix rendue rauque par la terreur, tout en reculant.

- _Prends l, Prends le monde, Prends TOUT !_

La main du Pope se plaqua sur la bouche de lAmricaine avant quelle ne puisse hurler.


End file.
